Practice Makes Perfect
by roca dos
Summary: The only way to get better at something is to do it over and over again. Both Toph and Aang know this, but what neither can foresee is where it will lead them this time. TAANG!
1. Help

_ETA 02.01.13- Image Art: Taang- Kiss by ~GreenifyME_

**Disclaimer: Don't own ATLA.**

**AN: Aahhh! I've been bitten by the Taang bug! I can't write anything else! ****I know I should be worried, but I kinda like it. ;) Just as a bit of warning, n****ot sure where this one's going... I mean, I have an idea, but mostly I just wanted to get this out because it wouldn't leave me alone. So, yeah, here's another Toph/Aang story! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Toph barged into Aang's room without knocking.<p>

"Hey, Twinkletoes, you busy?"

The young monk had been meditating. "I _was_."

"Great, since you're not anymore..."

Aang rolled his eyes as he rose from the floor. "What do you need, Toph?"

He sounded tired and Toph almost felt bad interrupting. Almost. Not enough to make her walk out and leave him to his peaceful solitude once again. Instead, she shut the door behind her, locking it. Aang raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" he asked, trying to read her expression unsuccessfully. He knew by now that if Toph didn't want you to know something, you wouldn't know it. "Everything okay?"

Toph was leaning against the door, eyes cast down. He could see her take deep breaths, mentally preparing herself for something. He looked away from her and the way her chest rose and fell every time she inhaled and exhaled. The innocent act inadvertently made his cheeks glow a rosy pink so he focused his gaze on the bare, metal wall instead. He still wasn't used to the differences that developed in those five years since Ozai's defeat.

No one had grown more than he and Toph, which made sense since neither had hit puberty yet when they first met. Aang was tall and lean. Toph often poked fun at him calling him skinny, but due to all his bending, though he was thin, he was solid muscle. His shoulders were much wider now at seventeen than they had been at twelve, though his feet were as light as ever and still too small for his height. Aside from shaving his head, he also had to shave the soft, scattered patches of hair on his chin. Otherwise, he was the same as always: a fun-loving monk who had far too many responsibilities for his young age.

Toph had grown, too. Where Aang was tall, she remained short. Where he was lean, she was curvy. Where his voice had deepened, hers had only gotten louder. But despite those changes and living in different parts of the world, they were still best friends. Most people that saw them together would say they were still the same twelve-year-olds who ended the hundred year war, but Aang and Toph knew better.

Deciding to give her parents a second chance, Toph had returned home after the war ended. Quickly learning they hadn't changed in her absence, she left again when her parents _still _didn't understand her, expecting her to be the obedient, little helpless blind girl she pretended to be before running away. That's when she left Gaoling for good and ended up working in the Royal Palace in the heart of Ba Sing Se. Though she was a noble lady by birth, she chose to work with the Royal Earthbender Guards, keeping order in the Earth Kingdom. And she was good at it, too.

Everyone knew Toph loved her job, but she dropped everything when she received a letter from Aang telling her he and Katara had broken up. He had been fifteen. Looking back, he realized it was bound to happen. The war, the trying aftermath of rebuilding, and forging a peaceful resolution that all four nations could agree on, had made Aang and Katara cling to each other trying to hold on to something familiar and safe, but even he knew that wasn't the basis of a long-lasting and healthy relationship.

The second year they were together, they were hardly ever in the same place at the same time. Essentially, they were a couple in name only. The infatuation Aang had felt for his Forever Girl grew less and less as more time passed until all that remained was a familial kind of love - something akin to what he felt for his other friends. Despite that, he couldn't break up with her. It did not matter that he no longer felt the same way anymore, he could never hurt Katara. Luckily for him - and as was usually the case between the two - Katara was strong enough to do it for him.

When she said, "I love you, Aang, but I don't think it's a...girlfriend-boyfriend type of thing," he knew exactly what she meant.

Still, tears filled his gray eyes. Though he wasn't sad to lose Katara - he knew they would remain friends - he cried for the loss of something he thought he needed to feel less alone in a world where he was the last of his kind. Immediately after it happened, Aang had written to Toph, more as an exercise to express his feelings than because he expected her to show up at the Eastern Air Temple, but to his surprise, she did. And, within a week.

The first thing she did was hug him and let him hold on to her for a long time while he cried on her shoulder.

"Alright, enough!" she had said, shoving him away. "That's the last bit of crying that's taking place while I'm here 'cause I won't have people saying my first student is a wussy Avatar, got it?"

It didn't matter that there was no one else anywhere near the Air Temple, Aang wiped his eyes dry and agreed. The rest of the month she spent there, they had so much fun, he hadn't felt like crying once.

Since then, things had pretty much returned to normal, or as normal as things got for them. They didn't travel together on Appa anymore like Aang would have liked because they all had things to do while living scattered all over the world. Zuko was ruling in the Fire Nation, Aang had finished rebuilding the Eastern Air Temple and was in the midst of beginning reconstruction of the Southern Air Temple, and Toph was cleaning up Ba Sing Se. The other three were harder to pinpoint.

Sokka had been appointed the Water Tribe Ambassador to the Fire Nation, but he claimed that he and Zuko would be unable to reach any kind of compromise on anything, so he pretty much forced Katara to take his place. Of course, everyone could see through Sokka's poor attempt at an excuse; really, all he wanted was to be close to the Earth Kingdom, hence Suki. Originally, Katara had been made Water Tribe Ambassador to the Earth Kingdom, but readily agreed to switch positions with her brother, prefering to deal with _one_ Fire Lord, than _two_ very difficult (and pretty much insane) Kings - Kuei and Bumi. While Sokka had to travel between Ba Sing Se and Omashu, his Kyoshi Warrior girlfriend, Suki, had to split her time between Kyoshi Island and Omashu to see him. Suki would have gone to Ba Sing Se, but people still blamed the Kyoshi Warriors for the fall of the city and she was tired of having to fight all the idiots that challenged her and her Warriors.

Since they were all busy and couldn't make it to every birthday, party, or such event, they made sure to get together at least once a year for the End of the War Anniversary, or Eotwa, as Sokka tried to get everyone to call it. No one did. For the fifth Anniversary, they were meeting in the Fire Nation, which is why Sokka, Suki, Aang, and Toph all found themselves in the Fire Nation naval ship on their way to Zuko's homeland.

"Need a favor," Toph said, her voice bringing Aang back to the present. He was surprised by her words and said so. "We're _friends_, aren't we?" she argued, sounding irritated and emphasizing the word friends. Aang nodded and Toph continued. "And that's what friends do right, help each other out? Or so I hear."

"Yeah," he agreed, still surprised. "But you _never_ want any help. From anyone."

Ignoring him, Toph walked further into his room and sat on the edge of his bed. "I'm not asking Sokka," she mumbled, "Earth, I'd rather ask Suki!" she said to herself, then paused. "You know, I think I'll do that." Without another word in his direction, she stood and headed for the door.

"Hey, hold on," Aang was right behind her, "_I_ can help you. I'd be happy to," he smiled.

"No, I think Suki'll be better equiped to handle this," Toph replied and though she hadn't meant it as a challenge, the Avatar took it as such.

"I'm equipped!" he cried. Not knowing what he was claiming to be equipped for didn't seem to matter just then.

Toph chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't know, it's a pretty big favor, Twinkles. You sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure" he laughed, happy to finally be able to do something for her. She'd done so much for him already and he had never been able to repay her.

"Okay, don't move," she warned.

Aang stood very still.

Going up on tiptoes, Toph placed one hand on either side of his face and before he could say anything, pulled him down for a kiss.


	2. Practice

Aang had been kissed before, usually by Katara and always in a very chaste manner. The one time he wasn't kissed by his girlfriend had been at the third End of the War Anniversary, which took place in Ba Sing Se. He and Katara had just broken up and everyone seemed to know it by the time he arrived in the city. There, he ran into Meng, whose hair was still slightly uncontrollable, but she had grown into a very cute girl, which might have been the reason Sokka insisted Aang dance with her. By the end of the night, Meng had him cornered with nowhere to go and there, she kissed him.

The kiss had taken the monk completely by surprise, even though the girl had hinted at it _all_ night. Aang simply stood there while Meng tried to slip her tongue into his mouth. He panicked when her hands roamed from his chest, southbound. He squeaked in a very unmanly manner and chose to run and hide instead of telling her he wasn't ready for another girlfriend just yet. It wasn't his proudest moment.

Despite the lack of kissing experience, Aang knew the kiss he was in the middle of was a _good_ kiss because half of his brain shut down and the other half was lost in the sensations. Soft lips were on his, a tongue was in his mouth, and he was pretty sure that was his tongue pushing into that other mouth. Slim, but strong arms were wrapped around his neck, a supple body pressed up against his, while he was held pinned against the wall. Somehow his hands were at a slender waist, but he stopped them from travelling to places they probably wouldn't be welcome, like smooth, long hair, a delicate neck, a deceptively voluptuous chest, a firm behind...

Just thinking about letting his hands wander freely made Aang moan, which started a chain reaction in the young, inexperienced monk. He blushed because he moaned, then he grew embarrassed because he blushed because who blushed and had improper thoughts while they were kissing their best friend? And why _was_ his best friend kissing _him_?

"Wait!" he cried, pushing her back.

A faint blush rose to Toph's cheeks, but mostly she looked startled. Her lips were parted and swollen from their kiss and Aang was tempted to get back to kissing her again, but he didn't get a chance.

"Man, I knew it!" she snapped, turning from him. Then, in a faint voice he almost missed, she added, "Knew I wasn't good at this."

Aang blinked. The kiss had been _very_ good, actually. So good, he nearly forgot he was kissing his best friend even at the same time that he was fully aware that it was Toph, which only served to turn him on more. It was all very confusing.

"What just happened?" he asked, unable to stop himself as he licked his bottom lip tasting her again.

"Apparently, nothing," she sighed in frustration, plopping down on the edge of his bed.

He wasn't used to seeing his one-time earthbending teacher without her usual abundance of confidence and he started to worry something was really wrong.

"Toph?"

She raised her head and followed his movements as he sat down next to her. They needed to talk and he needed to stay calm, so he inhaled deeply before speaking.

"You just kissed me!" he yelled. So much for being calm.

"Yeah," she sighed again. "Don't worry, won't do it again."

_What? Why not?_ he thought. And even in his head it sounded like whining. He shook the thoughts away to focus.

Aang watched her and waited for her to say something to explain what had just occurred, but they sat there in silence. Suddenly, she got up and reached for the door, but Aang airbended it shut.

"Hold on. What just happened?" he asked again.

"Look, it was a bad idea, okay."

"What was?" he didn't understand. "First you barge in here while I'm trying to meditate, then you say you need a favor - which you never do, by the way - but you don't tell me what it is, and then you kiss me!"

Toph shrugged, not being helpful at all, and went for the door again.

He stepped between her and the metal exit she was reaching for. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." She seemed unmoved by his words, but dropped her unseeing gaze to the floor between them. "Friends help each other out," he added, using her words from earlier. "Come on, Toph, talk to me."

"What for?" she argued, crossing her arms in irritation. "I don't _like_ talking, Twinkletoes. Thought you'd know that by now."

An angry Toph he knew how to deal with, so Aang braced himself for the hit that would undoubtedly come when he said, "If you liked me, you could of just said so."

His whole room shook. He probably should have known better than to tease her in a room made entirely of metal.

"That's not it, you dunderhead!" she yelled.

"Then tell me what _is_ it!" he yelled back.

She growled, then sat on the bed again and sighed. "Do I have to?"

Aang smiled at her, knowing she was on the brink of sharing something personal with him. He loved when the tough earthbender let him in, even a little. "Of course, you don't, but I would like to help out if I can."

Toph made a face. Man, she hated talking about feelings. Hated it. It made her eye twitch and her palms sweaty. She would rather fly on Appa bareback than talk about her feelings, but she could practically _feel_ Aang's sympathetic smile and she caved.

"There's...this guy," she began.

Aang's eyes went wide. "There's a guy?" he asked, surprised.

"That's it, I'm leaving."

"No, no, wait," he grabbed her hand, "I'll be quiet and I'll listen, I promise."

Toph just wanted to leave, but it wasn't because she didn't trust him. She did, she just...didn't want to _talk_ about _this_! But she remembered he had told her everything that happened with Katara (which Toph saw coming) and that girl Meng (which Toph still teased him about), so she figured she could open up this once. Still, knowing she was going to be talking about personal things made her feel on edge and she yanked off the space earth bracelet she always wore and started bending it into random shapes while they both sat on the floor with their backs against the side of the bed.

"He's one of the Royal Guards," she explained and felt so weird saying it out loud. Suki knew about Gan, who was a great earthbender, tall, supposedly handsome, and two years older. The Kyoshi Warrior only knew because she had seen the two Royal Guards together once during her rare visits to Ba Sing Se. Suki had later questioned Toph endlessly until the earthbender revealed what little there was to tell. And if Suki knew, it meant Katara probably knew as well. "Anyway, we've gone out a few times." Drinking, gambling, and kissing counted as going out, right? Because they didn't do the mushy, lovey-dovey stuff like holding hands or taking long walks or gazing up at the stars, which Toph couldn't do anyway. "But the day before we left on this trip - which sucks so far - well," she swallowed and ceased bending her bracelet. Aang squeezed her hand, lending support and she continued, "He ended it."

"Toph, I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No, don't be. I was... okay with that," she said and sensed his vibrations. "Hey, would you want to be with someone who _doesn't_ want to be with you?" Aang shook his head. "Me either," she shrugged, "That wasn't the problem." Not all of it, anyway.

He waited for her to continue, when she didn't, he spoke. "What was the problem then?"

She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. Her bangs hung like a curtain, hiding most of her face away.

"Gan said...he told me I still had a lot to learn."

Aang wanted to hug her, to say something comforting, but it was Toph and she probably wouldn't take it too well. She rarely did. Not in the five years he'd known her. If he tried, she would probably shoot him out of the ship into the freezing ocean water or something equally as painful. So after a moment, he punched her arm instead.

"What does he know?" Aang said, nudging her shoulder, his voice light and playful, but he was angry with that guard, who obviously didn't know how lucky he was to have someone like Toph.

Reluctantly, Toph grinned at him.

"Wait," it took him that whole time, but everything finally fell into place. "So, the favor _was_ the kissing?"

For the second time that evening, Toph's cheeks burned. "I figured I'd get a second opinion, but it sounds so stupid when you say it like that!" She was waiting for him to laugh at her and had a beating involving the metal door already formed in her mind, but what he said next caught her completely by surprise.

"I don't think it is," he admitted and her head snapped up.

"You...don't?"

"No," he shrugged. "Lots of people want second opinions." Then he thought about Gan's words, that Toph still had a lot to learn... "Maybe all you need is more practice."

She snorted, "You offering, Twinkletoes?"

"Um..." He supposed everyone could stand to learn a thing or two. You could never be _too_ good at kissing, right? "Sure, I guess. It makes sense if you think about it." Toph raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. Aang continued, "How did we become such good benders? We practiced. So this would be just like that. The more we practice, the better we get."

Toph was listening to him talk and he sounded crazy, but at the same time, he was making total sense.

"Yeah," he said, sounding more certain. After all, he thought, practice makes perfect, right? "If you still want, I'm in."

Did she really want to kiss Aang again? Not especially, but since it was just Twinkles, what could be the harm in that? Besides, despite what she told Aang, she had felt awful when Gan broke up with her. He had seemed to enjoy her kisses, but maybe he'd only been pretending. Toph crossed her arms. If she could metalbend, she could do anything damn it! With some practice, of course. "Fine," she nodded.

"Alright," Aang laughed. "With just a little practice, we'll be awesome kissers in no time!"

"Don't ever say _that_ again, Twinkletoes, and it's a deal."


	3. Ill

It wasn't until Toph left his room that what Aang had agreed to finally sunk it.

"What did I just do?" he asked out loud. He agreed to practice kissing. With Toph. Toph! The girl who he barely looked at as a girl. Who was tougher than anyone he knew, including himself and he was the Avatar! She was a slob who loved picking her toes and flicking bodily excretions at everyone.

_But the kiss had been good_, he reminded himself and blushed when he thought about it. Well, that Royal Guard had made his best friend feel bad and Aang didn't want anyone else doing that. He said he would help her and he would try. And if he wasn't comfortable with it, he'd find a way to let her know without hurting her feelings too much.

...

Toph made it to her room before she punched her wall.

Something was wrong with her. Seriously wrong. There was no other explanation that could justify why she had just agreed to practice kissing Twinkletoes. Twinkletoes! A boy who barely qualified as one. Earth, she was more of a boy than he was! Sure, he was the Avatar, but he was a wimpy Avatar. He was an airhead who had less kissing experience than she did (and she barely had any), how was _he_ going to help her get _better_?

_But the kiss had been good_, she reminded himself, smirking. Who knew Twinkles had it in him? Well, she _did_ want to improve... She would see how the first practice went and go from there. If the kiss earlier had been a fluke and he sucked, she'd tell him how sorry he was, chalk the whole thing up to cactus juice on her part, and be done with it.

...

"Hey, have you seen Toph?" Suki asked, taking the empty seat next to her husband.

Sokka shoved another mouthful of food in his mouth. "Not since lunchtime," he mumbled, spitting a bit of food on her sleeve as he did so.

"How about Aang?"

"Nu-uh."

Suki made a face. "Well, you've been incredibly helpful."

He gave her a half-smile. "I try."

Shaking her head, Suki got up to search for the two teens. If they didn't hurry, Sokka was going to finish all his dinner _and _theirs as well.

...

Suki found Aang first. When she asked if he'd seen Toph, he blushed, scratched the back of his head, and blurted out, "I don't know where Toph is! Why would I know where Toph is? Toph does what she wants when she wants!" Like kiss him and rope him into agreeing to practice with her. Okay, maybe she hadn't _roped_ him into anything... Actually, now that he thought about it, he's pretty sure he's the one who suggested it. Toph had only wanted a second opinion.

The Kyoshi Warrior only raised a questioning eyebrow. _Hmmm.._. As she watched Aang, he turned red, went pale, smiled brightly, then frowned in worry, all in a matter of seconds. Even if she hadn't been good at reading people, the young monk was making it pretty clear there was something going on.

"It's time for dinner," she said as innocently as possible.

"Oh, okay." Aang visibly relaxed. "Thanks, Suki. See you there!" He bolted through the narrow corridor and she smiled to herself. Something was definitely up.

Next, the Kyoshi Warrior searched for Toph. She didn't have to look long, finding the young earthbender in her room.

"Hey, Toph, it's dinnertime."

"Already?"

"Yeah. You know, Toph, I just ran into Aang..."

"And?" Toph could sense the other girl's vibrations and she was going to kill Twinkletoes for being unable to keep his big mouth shut. She knew it had been a bad idea to agree to practice with him.

"_And_, he blushed when I asked about you. Any idea what that was about?"

As usual, Toph was quick to come up with an excuse.

"Yeah, that wimpy Avatar is avoiding me."

That was nothing like what Suki expected and Toph could sense the vibrations change from suspicion to concern.

"Why?"

Toph lied effortlessly. "Doesn't wanna learn metalbending."

"Oh." Kyoshi Warrior frowned a little, it was not what she anticipated discovering. She'd always thought Aang and Toph would make a cute couple if only because they looked good together - he was tall and handsome, she was short and pretty. Sure, they were nothing alike, but opposites were supposed to attract, weren't they? Sokka had said they had a 'rocky relationship', but they actually got along rather well, plus they were the same age and best friends and the story with the happy ending practically wrote itself.

"You see 'im, use those fans of yours to keep him from running away and call me."

Maybe not, Suki thought. "Will do," she replied, then added, "Come on, we should get some food before Sokka finishes everything."

Toph grinned, "I'm sure Snoozles is already halfway there."

...

Aang blushed when he saw Toph enter along with Suki. Sensing his vibrations, Toph sent a metal spike his way to tip his chair to one side causing him to lose his balance and nearly fall over. In the five years she'd know him, he'd always been a terrible liar, why on earth had she thought him capable of keeping their arrangement a secret now?

"That was for avoiding me," Toph growled.

Sokka bit into his artic hen (which he had brought along for the sole purpose of eating it on the ship ride) and looked between the two teenagers.

Aang glanced around the table. "...What?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," she muttered, dragging her chair back so she could sit down on it. Aang watched her with a wide-eyed expression having no idea what she was talking about. Suki helped him out.

"Toph says you don't want to learn metalbending?"

Sokka actually stopped eating. "You don't want to learn metalbending? But that's like the best type of bending ever!"

"Hey, I want to learn metalbending!" Aang argued and Toph nearly facepalmed. He wasn't usually so slow to catch on, but since he was being incredibly dense at the moment, she sent another metal spike under his foot, one that nudged the bottom of his shoe. After the third nudge, Aang finally realized what was going on. "But not on this trip!" he added, quickly. "Appa, Momo, and me are on a mini-vacation."

By the small grin that suddenly appeared on Toph's face, Aang knew he said the right thing.

Suki turned to the younger girl. "Oh, let him have a few days off, Toph. He's earned it, don't you think?"

Shaking her head, the World's Greatest Earthbender replied. "Not really."

"I have to say, I'm with Toph on this one, buddy," Sokka said to Aang, returning to his food once again. "It's _metalbending_! Bending metal!"

"Yes, Sokka," Suki smiled at her husband, "We know what this type of bending entails."

"I'd make myself another space sword!"

"Ugh," Suki groaned, "Not back to the space sword!"

The married couple continued to argue with each other playfully, entirely forgetting about the two teens at the table. Toph was grateful for it.

When they were done, Aang returned to his room to meditate he said, while the others went out on deck. Toph tried to play cards with Sokka and Suki, but when they hit a patch of harsh waters, a wave of nausea hit her and she went down to her room. At least if she vomited there, no one would witness her being weak.

...

Toph was trying to fall asleep and not think about the swaying ship or what it did to her stomach, when there was a knock at her door.

"Come back later," she groaned. She had tried to keep the misery out of her voice, but failed.

"Hey, Toph, it's me. Can I come in?"

What did Twinkletoes want? Whatever, she felt sick and he'd get the point eventually after she didn't reply.

"I want to ask you something!" Toph narrowed her eyes. "About... um, _practice_."

She knew it had been too easy; Twinkletoes was about to mess everything up. She stood on unsteady legs with a queasy stomach and opened the door.

"What?"

He was scratching the back of his bald head. "What do we tell the others?"

Grabbing his sleeve, she yanked him into her room and slammed the door shut.

"Nothing!" Toph cried. "Why would we tell them anything?" Yeah, it would go over real well. "Hey Toph," she mimicked, "What were you and Aang doing? Oh, nothing, Sokka, just practicing kissing, you?"

"Okay, okay, I get it."

Toph crawled back into her bed. "Know what? I changed my mind. I don't wanna do this with you."

Secretly, Aang was relieved. He'd been dreading their first practice session.

"Alright, if you really don't want to," he agreed, sounding a little too happy.

Toph sat up abruptly. "Why? You thinking I can't handle it?"

"What? No. I didn't say anything," he replied, hands up as he backed away towards the door.

"'Cause I _can!_"

"I-"

"But not right now," she grumbled, collapsing back on her pillow.

That's when he noticed she was looking a little green and he remembered she wasn't too fond of ships or water. He's pretty sure she liked it even less than flying. Hoping to ease her discomfort, he sat on her bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, but her words lacked their usual bite.

"I'm going to make you feel better."

Toph narrowed her eyes, but blushed a little at his words and when Aang realized what he said, he blushed too. He cleared his throat before explaining, "You're suffering from a type of motion sickness. In this case because of the sea. So all I'm going to do is..." his words drifted off as he placed both hands on Toph's forehead. He concentrated on keeping his hands cool. Katara told him that the nausea caused from being seasick sometimes lead to a pounding headache. If he could ease that, Toph might begin to feel better. Or if not, it would at least distract her for a while. Fresh air was also supposed to help, too, but he doubted the stubborn earthbender would let him take her up on deck.

After a long silence, Aang asked her, "How do you feel?" making certain to lower his voice to a whisper when he recalled Katara also said loud noise sometimes made the headaches worse.

As he pulled his hands away, he saw that Toph's eyes were closed and her breathing was even. He smiled to himself when he realized she had fallen asleep. Not really thinking about it, he smoothed away the thick bangs from her face and his smile widened. She was quite pretty. Funny that he hadn't noticed before...

He's not sure how long he watched her sleep, but stood quickly when it became obvious it had been a rather long time. "Uh, good night, Toph," Aang whispered from the doorway and left.


	4. Awake

It was quiet when Toph awoke to find her room empty. The last thing she remembered was Twinkletoes trying to make her feel better. She stretched in bed and realized he had. Both her headache and the nausea were gone. Sitting up, she wondered how late it was.

When she reached the deck, the floor beneath her feet was cool to the touch as was the wind swirling every which way. It must have been late, so she stomped on the metal floor to get a better idea of where everyone was. Of course, she didn't get the same kind of easy-to-read vibrations she would have on solid earth, but she could see well and far enough to know most of the crew and all her friends were in their quarters. Sokka and Suki were asleep, but Aang was still awake, well barely. Mind made up, she headed down to his room.

...

Aang had been trying to meditate, but found himself dozing off a few times. He felt himself drifting off when the door to his room creaked open and Toph entered. Even if she would have wanted to (which she obviously didn't), it wasn't in her nature to sit still and wait patiently. Instead, she decided to pass the time by bouncing a ball against the wall while he continued to meditate.

The Air Nomad opened one eye and watched Toph lying on the floor, one hand behind her head, the other bouncing a ball, rudely interrupting his meditation. She was worse than Sokka. At least the Water Tribe warrior first said, "Hey, buddy, you got a minute," before disturbing him.

"You going to stop that?" Aang asked.

"Are you?" she countered.

Exhaling loudly, he shut his eyes and hoped she got the hint. She didn't and the ball continued bouncing. Floor, wall, Toph's hand. Floor, wall, Toph's hand.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to meditate with the noisy girl in the room, the young monk gave up trying. Reluctantly, he opened both eyes, but otherwise remained in the same spot.

"What's so important it couldn't wait for me to finish?"

Showing no signs of remorse, Toph replied, "I'm bored."

Normally, he would've humored her, but he hadn't been able to meditate all day and he was feeling restless because of it. After helping her fall asleep, he found himself with too much pent up energy and needed to calm his mind and relax his body, but had been unable to do either.

"Everyone else is asleep," she added by way of explanation.

"Oh. So... what do you want to do?"

"We can practice," Toph suggested, finally ceasing bouncing the ball.

"Metalbending?"

"_Or_, the _other_ thing we were going to practice."

"Oh, um," Aang swallowed. Actually, before Toph showed up, he had been giving their...arrangement some thought and didn't know how to go about starting with their practice, let alone the actual practice itself. But, well, it was kinda the perfect time to start. Almost everyone else was asleep and they were alone. No one would interupt them, so... "Okay," he replied, his throat going dry.

Toph was sitting cross-legged now, rolling the ball in the palm of her hand. Her bangs had fallen forward, covering most of her face as usual, leaving only the lower half visible. Absently, his gaze traced the delicate line of her jaw, lingering on her lips. Pink and full and soft... He smiled because he knew that last part from personal experience. One thought led to another and he couldn't help thinking about their kiss earlier. Toph had simply grabbed him and forced him to it. Not that he was complaining, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to do something like that. He had no idea how to even approach the subject, so he waited for her to do it. However, she remained as silent as he was. Neither said or did anything and they both simply sat there, almost awkwardly. Suddenly, Toph ripped her space-earth bracelet from her arm and Aang swallowed again. He's not sure how, but he knew an uncomfortable conversation was coming.

"Well, what do you like?" Toph asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"About girls," she emphasized with a shrug. "There must be something you really like." The space-earth bracelet in her hands changed shapes so rapidly, Aang was sure he missed half of what the world's only metalbender was creating.

What _did_ he like? There wasn't _one_ particular thing he liked, he kind of liked _everything_ about girls. When he was younger, he found a pretty face quite pleasing. And now, well, he supposed he still did, but he found himself curious about _other_ body parts more and more. Then, he remembered that while he had kissed Toph earlier he had really wanted to run his hands through her hair, caress her face, and, um, do other stuff. Just the thought made him blush.

"Alright, yeah, whatever it is you're thinking about right now! What is it?"

"What?" He wasn't going to tell her _that!_

"Maybe talking about what you like will get you to loosen up, right? Or else you'll just sit there and we won't get any practice in today. So, spill, Twinkletoes."

Spirits, he didn't want to tell her! He didn't want to tell anybody!

"So, w-we're, um...s-so, this is..._practice_? Right here, right now?" he asked, his voice higher and faster than he'd heard himself in years. And why did he have to stutter when he was nervous making it all the more obvious!

Toph nodded. "Figured it's as good a time as any."

"Okay," Aang replied, taking a deep breath. "Okay." He could do this, he'd kissed girls before. He'd even kissed Toph before, so why was he getting nervous now? "But, uh, why do you need to know what I like?"

"Because I think it might help and I'm usually right. Now, either we're gonna do this or not!" she yelled. Aang didn't want her to get angry, or worse, have her feel bad because he couldn't get it together! "This isn't going to work otherwise, you know?" she added.

He nodded because he did know that. But oh Spirits, what had he gotten himself into? As if Toph didn't tease him enough as it was! Now he was going to tell her what he liked, specifically about her!

"I like your voice," Toph admitted, suddenly.

Aang blinked, then without his meaning to, a slow, goofy smile broke out on his face. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's nice," she shrugged, as though it was the most natural thing in the world for her to compliment him. Though he's pretty sure she had never, ever paid him a compliment in the five years he'd known her. "Now, you go."

He took a deep breath and mumbled something. Even with Toph's excellent hearing Aang was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to make out what he said since he said it hurriedly under his breath.

"Not sure I caught that," she said, cleaning out her ear with a pinky finger.

He said it again and couldn't believe he had, wishing the floor of his room would open up and swallow him whole.

"My...butt?" she asked, leaning her head to the side and raising both eyebrows.

Aang groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"What about my butt?" she asked.

"I dont know!" he yelled, panicked.

"Look, Twinkletoes, I know this is a little embarrassing, but you're not making it any easier by mumbling words and blushing so much it's starting to warm up the entire ship. Turn down the fireworks, will you?"

After a moment, Aang peeked from between his fingers. Toph didn't seem embarrassed at all. She looked like she always did, cool, calm, collected. Except, of course, when she was mad at him, then she wasn't cool, calm, or collected. Then, she would practically breathe fire. He often found himself relived that she wasn't a firebender. Anyway, she was behaving like they were talking about any ordinary thing, the weather or something equally mundane. For a moment Aang wondered if she actually felt that way or was only pretending. He figured it didn't really matter. If she seemed so unaffected, he would try to be, too. And it was only because her expression was one of curiousity and not disgust that he able to reply.

"Touch... it?" he answered, his voice barely audible, his eyes fixed on the hands in his lap.

From a few feet away, Toph raised her head up to his. Shyly (and after a few deep breaths), he did, too. If her eyesight would have worked, she would have been looking directly into his gray eyes and Aang looked away ashamed.

"Just so we're clear, you wanna touch my butt."

Aang had never been more relieved that Toph was blind than in that moment. If she would have been able to see his mortified expression, he was sure he would have exploded or imploded or _something_ from the sheer embarrassment.

His voice was tiny when he replied, "Yes?"

Toph stood and he thought she was going to leave. Spirits, how was he ever going to live that down? He expected her to storm out or try to bend him out of existence, he was half hoping she would, too. What he didn't expect was for her to stand, move in front of him, turn around so that her butt was practically in his face, and say, "Okay."

"What, _no!_" he airbended himself to the other side of the bed.

The rash decision to get as far away as possible from Toph's butt caused Aang to crash straight into a wall and luckily for him, wake himself up. As he tried to rub the pain out of the side of his head he looked around the room, relieved to find that he was, in fact, all alone.

"Thank the Spirits!" he whispered, collapsing against the same wall, still rattled from the dream. He couldn't _believe_ he told Toph he liked her butt, even if it _was_ only a dream!

Just then, someone started banging at his door.

"Hey, Twinkletoes, open up!"

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to review, review, review! It keeps the muses happy!<em>


	5. Run

Still leaning against the cool, metal wall, Aang considered not answering the door and pretending to be asleep. He didn't want to face Toph just yet.

"I know you're awake!" came the voice of the irritated earthbended from the other side of his door.

With a deep sigh Aang got up to answer it, allowing Toph into his room. After closing the door shut, he crossed and uncrossed his arms, scratched the back of his head, sat down on his bed, then got right back up, not knowing what else to do with himself. He couldn't even look at Toph. Not after his dream. And, he was pretty sure he turned every shade of red imaginable.

"What's with you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

What _was_ with him? It was only a dream. He had numerous on any given night. What was the big deal? So, he'd dreamt of Toph..._and_ her butt - a treacherous part of his mind reminded him. Aang gulped. Was it possible to continue blushing forever, he wondered.

"Seriously, Twinkletoes, you okay?"

He shook his head tying to rid his mind of those thoughts and took one long, deep breath. If he said nothing, Toph would never know anything about it. _Yeah, just don't ever say anything. **Ever**._

"Um, yeah, " he replied, finally forcing himself to glance at Toph, who was still standing near the entrance. She had changed her usual attire to one befitting the suddenly cold weather and was wearing a long sleeve, green tunic and pants that stopped just above her ankles. A light green headband decorated her hair, which was up in its ever-present bun. Stubborn bangs fell in her face making it easier for Aang to address her because as unsure as he had been before, he knew now he wasn't going to be able to do this... this practice kissing thing. Not with her, or anyone really. It was far too embarrassing. Plus, he didn't think people should be kissing each other unless they truly cared about one another in _that_ way. And as much as he liked Toph and as attractive as he found her recently (focus, Aang!), he didn't like her like _that_. Anyway, the right decision was fairly clear to him now. He stood before her and let out a shaky breath. "Toph," he managed to say, "I don't think I'm going to be able to do this."

Her eyebrows bunched together. "Do what exactly?"

"This. Us." He cleared his throat. "_Practice_."

"Ah," she grinned, understanding dawning on her. "Yeah, okay."

_Okay?_ Wow, that...was pretty easy, he thought. He should have said something earlier. Perhaps then he might have been able to concentrate enough to meditate and he wouldn't be feeling so on edge. "Thanks," Aang smiled, relieved beyond words.

"Figured as much," she shrugged, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall, a knowing expression on her face.

The airbender's smile faltered. "What do you mean, you _figured_?"

Toph laughed, her smile mocking him. "No need to get offended, Twinkles, but tell me you didn't see that coming 'cause I did," she laughed again, "And I can't even _see_."

He actually took a few moments to process what she had just said and he couldn't believe she had just said it. "So you only agreed to practice with me because you knew I wouldn't go through with it?" he asked. The sane part of his brain was fully aware that he was probably reading too much into her words and was possibly overreacting, but the other part was hurt and getting angrier by the second.

"No," she replied with a chuckle, "But now that you mention it, I was surprised I was able to walk outta your room the other night right after we agreed to practice without you calling me back and ending the whole thing then and there," she admitted, not mentioning she'd had the very same thought. The grin on her face took on a cruel edge in his eyes as she finished by saying, "It's not a big deal, Aang."

But it was a very big deal to him. When were his friends going to realize he wasn't that twelve-year-old boy anymore? He didn't run away from things like he used to. He was seventeen now and he had grown, changed, and learned to face things head on. Just like the infuriating girl standing in front of him had taught him to do. And he was going to prove it.

"You know what, never mind," he declared, his voice turning serious, "We're doing this. I said I would and I am." Toph chuckled, her expression betraying surprise at his outburst, but he couldn't help feel she was laughing _at_ him. Aang wanted nothing more than to wipe that big, toothy smile from her face. "You in or not?" he asked, his hands had turned to fists at his side and his heart was pounding in his chest. Even if he was nervous and embarrassed and red in the face the entire time, he _was_ going through with this.

"Would you relax?" she insisted. Why was he getting so worked up? Truth be told, she had expected him to back out. It's what he did if he wasn't comfortable with something. It's what he'd _always_ done. For as long as she'd know him, as a matter of fact. "You're not gonna start glowing it up or anything, are you? Becau-"

Toph didn't get a chance to finish making fun of him because Aang grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him, bringing his lips down on hers roughly to silence her.

...

The strangest thing happened. Toph had been standing there, leaning against the wall, wondering why Aang was getting so worked up over nothing, when he took that one step towards her, one long step to close the distance between them. Even though the vibrations never lied, Toph refused to believe what she was seeing. Twinkletoes took a decisive step towards her and grabbed her shoulders for the sole purpose of drawing her to him. The blind earthbender _saw_ what was coming, but didn't do anything to stop it because she was certain she had misread his intent.

Only, she hadn't. His lips were definitely on hers. Warm and demanding and...and...it was baffling. When had Aang gotten so...so...confident and determined and who did he think he was manhandling her?

Toph raised her hands to his chest to shove him off. That's what she planned to do, push him off and demand to know what his problem was and where did he get the nerve to just grab her and kiss her? _She_ could do things like that because she was Toph, tough and forceful, but he was Aang, wimpy and passive. Except at the moment. He wasn't kissing her like a wimpy, passive person would. Not at all.

His hands slid from her shoulders, down her arms, to her waist. When his hands moved to the small of her back to pull her flush against him, her plan to shove him off went out the window as Toph melted into the kiss.

...

_Wow_.

_Wow_.

_Spirits!_

_Earth!_

Aang finally broke away from Toph, his gaze fixed on her, his breath coming quickly. He wanted to say something, apologize maybe for kissing her without warning, but the only word he was able to form was, "Wow."

Flustered and dazed, Toph stepped away from him, trying to get her breathing under control. "I guess," she shrugged, turning away completely to try and hide the furious crimson color spreading across her cheeks like wildfire.

Crestfallen, the airbender's face fell and his shoulders slumped. How was it possible that she was soooo good and he was soooo bad?

Toph continued retreating, heading for his door. All the while thinking that might have been the best kiss _ever_.

"Hey, where you going?"

"Over, um, there," she replied, clearing her throat. "Out, I mean."

"But I thought we were going to practice?" he asked. Obviously, he needed it.

"Yeah, uh..." She didn't even know what to say. Why was she having trouble thinking straight and forming simple words? It was just a kiss! From Twinkletoes, for earth's sake!

Aang stepped close to her again and Toph had to check the impulse to tackle him to the ground. He wasn't _that_ good, was he?

She thought she had better composure than this. She _did_, damn it! What was the matter with her anyway? She racked her brain and cursed herself for acting so...so..._girly_.

"I know I'm not that good-"

"Ha!" Toph blurted out, then slapped both hands over her mouth. "Sorry," she mumbled, running one hand down her face. _Get it together, Toph!_

Aang didn't know what he was more surprised by, the fact that Toph felt she needed to comment on how bad he was or that she apologized for it.

"It's okay," he sighed. "I guess I really need the practice, huh?" He smiled shyly at her. "I'm glad you'll be helping me, Sifu Toph."

She wanted to tell him he didn't need any practice, but her mouth was dry due to his close proximity and all she wanted to do was get back to kissing him again. Oh no, no way! This would end now! She wasn't some silly Avatar fangirl! She was Toph Bei Fong and her body would not be in control of her actions!

Still, she desperately needed to get away from him. At least for a bit.

"I'm..." her hand was on the doorknob. "I'm really thirsty."

"Oh, I have water here." He walked over to the basin.

"I want _cold_ water," she added quickly. What she really needed to do was jump in the freezing ocean water outside to clear her head of all the strange thoughts running through her mind. She wasn't even aware she was capable of such thoughts, never having had any. Not even with Gan and she'd really liked him.

Aang chuckled as he walked past her, the back of his hand brushing against hers, sending a shiver shooting through her. "Well, it's a good thing I'm here, then," he said, pouring and cooling a cup of water.

Right, waterbending, how could she forget that?

Aang waited for her to finish her water, but she drank it very, very, _very_ slowly. He didn't know she was trying to buy time to get herself back under control, he thought she was simply really thirsty.

"There's more if you like?" he offered.

"Sure."

He took the cup, filled it with water, then cooled it before handing it to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

Three more cups of cold water later and Toph felt a little better. She even sat down when he suggested it.

"So," Aang began, "I was thinking that maybe if you told me what I did wrong, what you _didn't_ like," he could feel his cheeks growing warm, "I could, um, practice on that. What do you think?"

She blinked. There wasn't anything about the kiss she didn't like. Of course, she could always make something up just so he'd kiss her again...

"I think...I gotta pee." Toph got up and practically ran out of his room.

* * *

><p><em>If you liked, review! If you didn't, review anyway! ;)<em>


	6. Control

It was early in the morning and the clouds high above were getting darker by the minute. The ship was less than a day away from the Great Gates of Azulon, but with the weather taking a turn for the worse, Aang wasn't sure how much longer it would take to get there.

Most of the people who had been down in other parts of the ship ran up when the alarm sounded. The Captain assured them all everything was and would continue to be fine, he only wished to inform them that they might encounter turbulent waves, recommending they all stay in their rooms until the worst of the storm passed. The Captain then ordered the crew to take their positions, while Sokka helped Aang secure Appa and Momo below deck in the storage area when the rain began to fall. Gently at first, but it quickly turned ugly and everybody was getting soaking wet fast.

From across the deck, Toph could feel Aang's gaze on her, but she contained the sudden unease she felt. There was no way she was making a fool of herself like she had the previous night. Besides, they were practically on opposite sides of the ship, which was fine by her. For some unfathomable reason that she couldn't comprehend, Toph _didn't_ want to be close to Twinkles because in actuality she _did_ want to be near him. It made no stinkin' sense!

_Whatever_. If there was no reason for her to be on deck, Toph was returning to her room. She wasn't especially fond of getting soaked to the bone by rain, like she was currently doing, especially with the waves splashing all around. Just the thought of a rocking ship made her stomach churn in anticipatory dread and she moved past the crowd with sure, quick steps hoping to get to her room as fast as possible.

Suki tugged on Sokka's arm. "Let's go back to our room, it's getting cold," she said, shivering from the icy rain. She would never understand how her husband could endure such weather. Must be from having grown up in the South Pole.

"You're right," Sokka agreed, having trouble blinking away the harsh raindrops hitting his face. "Come on, Aang," he added, leading the younger man down below deck as well.

The Avatar followed, wiping away the rainwater on his head with the sleeve of his robe. He had wanted to go flying on Appa having been unable to do so since they left the Earth Kingdom days ago. He missed it. Soaring through the sky, the wind in his face, feeling his element all around... That's when the thought struck him. If he was missing his element, Toph must be miserable without hers...

Gray eyes scanned the deck for her knowing she'd been standing near the Captain only moments before, but she had already disappeared, probably to her room. He wanted to talk to her. They didn't get a chance to discuss anything after she ran out of his room last night because she never returned like he thought (hoped) she would.

"Ah, don't look so miserable," Sokka smiled, slapping Aang's back, "We'll find something fun to do."

"Maybe later, Sokka. I'm going to check on Toph."

"Good idea," the Water Tribe warrior nodded with a sly grin, "Getting some practice in, right?"

Aang tripped over his feet. "W-what?" he stuttered.

"Watch your step," Sokka chuckled as the young monk struggled to stand upright. "I only meant that now's a perfect time to start metalbending. There's not much else to do on this ship, you know."

"Oh, um, yeah," Aang tried to play it off, "Metalbending, heh."

...

Toph shut the door to her room and leaned against it, mumbling curses under her breath. She was still furious with herself about her behavior the night before with Aang. She hardly slept because she was so stinkin' mad. Even though Twinkletoes was pretty clueless sometimes and probably didn't think much about her actions, _she_ knew better. The worst part was Toph had done something she refused to do again since she was twelve, she ran away.

But, she wasn't a coward, damn it! She faced things head on and yet...

"Ugh!" she growled.

Pacing around her room she tried to figure out _what_ happened. She imagined it had more to do with being unable to sleep well since she left the Earth Kingdom, being on a stupid boat, and missing land terribly than anything having to do with _him_, specifically. When she couldn't figure out what was the matter, she just grew more annoyed with herself. If only she'd been able to earthbend in that moment, make the ground beneath her feet do as she commanded, be one with her element, she might be able to clear her head. Metalbending was fun, but it didn't leave her that same satisfied feeling once she was done, but right then she'd try anything.

Toph had just ripped a big chunk of metal from the inside wall when she sensed those feather-light footsteps approaching down the corridor. _Even better_, she thought grinning to herself. It was the perfect chance to prove herself.

Rushing over to the door, she yank it opened and pulled Aang inside before he even had a chance to knock.

"Hey, Toph!" the Air Nomad smiled, wanting to assure himself his friend was feeling okay what with the storm and... everything else. A tiny, secret part of him also wanted to ask why she hadn't return to his room after rushing out. "I was wondering if-"

"No," the blind earthbender shook her head, a planned forged in her mind. It was quite simple actually. They would practice and she would remain unaffected _and_ in control, and then she would send him on his way as though nothing had happened (and hopefully then she wouldn't continue having strange musings anymore). The problem last night might have been that Aang grabbed her and kissed her and she was practically swooning over it. Not again. She just had to kiss _him_ - and not the other way around - and then she wouldn't feel a thing. She didn't understand why her thoughts were getting all muddled anyway. "Sit," she ordered, locking the door. "We're practicing!"

"Now?" he asked surprised. "But, but, but... it's not nighttime yet." People were awake and walking the halls and why was Toph's smirk making him forget all about that?

Her smirk turned wicked, enjoying Aang's sudden distress, but even more, the way his heart sped up when she said the word practice. Good, that was good. She needed to be in charge, but far more importantly, she needed him not to be. Otherwise she'd get all weird and...girly again. That simply would not do. However, as much as she tried to ignore it, she felt a slight jolt of anticipation run through her as well.

Aang didn't argue, he simply nodded and sat on her bed, faintly aware that he was soaking wet from the rain and dripping all over her sheets. Toph sat down next to him and he swallowed away the nervousness because he did need the practice, but more than that, he...enjoyed it. And he felt incredibly guilty about that part. Here Toph was being a good friend, letting him kiss her so he could get better and one day impress a currently nonexistent future girlfriend and he was thinking things he shouldn't be thinking. Dreaming things, too. Things that had him waking up drenched in sweat in the middle of the night and eager to go back to sleep.

Toph turned her face up to his and he sat very still, his hands on his knees, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. Thumpthumpthump_. _She wet her lips. Absently, Aang mimicked her actions.

She could do this, she'd done it before. Only usually she had a tendency to rush into it, brusquely, as if to forgo any embarrassing words or thoughts. But she needed to prove something to herself, that she could stay in control no matter what. Slowly, she leaned towards him and he did the same, his shoulder brushing against hers.

It was then she closed her eyes and he realized most of her hair was wet because of the rain and out of it's usual bun. He wanted to reach up and brush away the dark strands slick against her pale skin. That was his last coherent thought before she closed the small distance between their lips.

They were warm. And, firm.

So warm and firm and yet soft...

A sound escaped from her throat as Aang deepened the kiss. Internally, she cringed. Already she was losing ground in a battle he wasn't even aware she was having.

Oh, she would gain it back, she thought, her hand coming to rest on his chest over his heart. Toph could feel it beat even faster. _Thumpthumpthump._ Embolden by his reaction, her other hand traveled the expanse of his chest and she became faintly aware his robes were wet from the rain.

Tentative, Aang placed a hand on her thigh, heat radiating off his fingertips and Toph imagined her heart was beating as furiously as his. His other hand was suddenly in her hair when... Knock, knock, knock!

Startled, they broke apart at the first loud bang against the door. Her arms were suddenly crossed over her chest, while his hands were folded neatly on his lap. Being an airbender, Aang couldn't have possibly run out of breath so quickly, and yet he was breathless as he broke away from the kiss. Toph had been so lost in the sensations he stirred in her, she hadn't even sensed the vibrations outside.

"Toph, you there?"

It was Sokka.

"What?" she barked, swallowing when she could feel Aang's gaze on her face, her lips. Both their hearts were still beating wildly like a pair of drums.

"Hey, is Aang there with you?"

She covered the monk's mouth with her fingertips before he could reply.

"Nope, no airbenders here!" she lied.

Aang took her hand in his own and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, his lips brushing against the side of her earlobe, sending a tingle shooting down her spine. "What if something's wrong?" he asked.

He was so close, holding her small hand in his larger one, that she forgot all about Sokka outside her door. Toph inhaled deeply, letting his scent engulf her and her thoughts roamed freely, making her blush with all the things she suddenly wanted to do to him.

"_Toph!_" came the whispered sound of her name from the boy who was still temptingly close to her, returning her to the present.

She cleared her throat. "Whattaya need him for?" Toph shouted, wishing Aang's lips would stay right where they were.

"Open the door, yeah? I don't want to keep yelling."

"Nah."

"Gah, Toph!" she could picture the Water Tribe warrior throwing his arms up in the air out of frustration. "_Fine, then._ Suki's tired of playing cards!" came the reply. "And I wanted to see if Aang would play-"

"Don't need your life story, Snoozles! Now, go away and lemme sleep!"

The Water Tribe warrior grumbled, but added, "If you see him-"

"Yeah, yeah!" she yelled, growing irritated.

Outside, Sokka walked away muttering about rude earthbenders. As the footsteps faded away, Toph turned to Aang eager to get back to where they were before being interrupted, but when she leaned forward towards him, he moved back.

"Wait."

"What for?" she growled, annoyed, but a pink sheen rose to her cheeks making Aang smile. He couldn't remember the last time he saw Toph blush so prettily. She looked so cute just sitting there. Her hair dripping wet, falling down over her shoulders, her cheeks flushed pink, her lips swollen from his kiss. _His_ kiss... An unexpected warmth spread through his chest at the sudden realization and his smile widened.

"I wanted to ask you something," he explained, trying to contain the huge smile on his face.

"Really? You wanna _talk_. Right now?"

"Yeah, I just... How am I doing?" he asked. When she didn't reply, he rubbed the back of his neck and added, "I wanted to know if you, you know, _liked_ it?"

Taken aback by the question, it took Toph a moment to respond. Embarrassed that he would care what she thought of him - and unwilling to answer because she did like it (a lot!) but wasn't about to admit it - her cheeks turned a darker pink as she stood up. "Now's not the time for talking, Twinkletoes. Tell you what though, I'll call Sokka back and you can talk to _him_ all you want."

She moved towards the door, but Aang reached to stop her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back. When he did, she stepped on his foot, losing her balance in the process, and falling on his lap. They both turned bright red. Aang stuttered an apology.

"Watch it, airhead!" she snapped, even as she enjoyed the sudden warmth seeping through his robes against her cold, damp skin. Though she was momentarily annoyed with him, she remained on his lap, leaning into him, letting their breaths mingle together in the small space between them.

Toph bit her lip, fighting back the urge to- _earth_, who was she kidding? She wanted to jump him and she was going to! After all, she already proved she could remain in control, didn't she? Her mischievous grin made Aang gulp seconds before she tackled him to the bed where they resumed their practice.

* * *

><p><em>Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Don't forget to review! =)<em>


	7. Discovery

**AN: Just a quick thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! It means so much! All the more right now with school (it's kicking my butt! -cries-)****! Many, many thanks! =) Oh, and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again since finals are next week, so sorry if it takes me a while.**

**Ok, now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Toph bit her lip, fighting back the urge to- <em>earth<em>, who was she kidding? She wanted to jump him and she was going to! After all, she already proved she could remain in control, didn't she? Her mischievous grin made Aang gulp seconds before she tackled him to the bed where they resumed their practice.

The minute their lips met, both gray eyes and green fell shut to better savor the kiss.

Under different circumstances, Aang and Toph might have been embarrassed to be in the position they currently found themselves in, lying nearly one on top of the other, lips locked, hands hesitant, but oh so curious... Especially, since it was with each other and neither was used to that level of closeness, but they weren't. A curious sense of comfort surrounded them _because_ they were with one another. And, it was that very comfort which gave way to other more complicated thoughts and emotions.

Toph could feel her body come alive in ways she couldn't even begin to describe if someone had asked her to. It was all so new, intense, _exciting_. Had she been someone else, she might have been flustered and perhaps ashamed to find she couldn't get enough. As it was, the World's Greatest Earthbender wanted _more_. To kiss more of him, touch more of him, and she also wanted more _from_ him. That last bit was harder to figure out. Toph didn't know _what_ exactly she wanted Aang to do - the reason they were practicing was because neither was very experienced, after all - she only knew that she wanted _him_ to do... something.

That was another thing, too. That _Aang_, of all people, could make her feel so, so..._much_... That he could be all hard, lean muscle and her not know it... She wondered how it was possible for her to continue thinking of him as her former student, the wimpy Avatar? It was obvious to her now that he was so far from that it was laughable. His chest was wide and strong, his shoulders, too. When she began to run her fingers along his torso and arms, she could feel him react to her ministrations which only urged her on further.

Of all the things she was feeling - exhilaration, curiosity, desire - she couldn't help wonder what was due to the simple fact she was kissing someone so intimately and what the boy she was on top of was responsible for. _Some_ of what she felt was because of him? Most of it? She shook the strange thoughts away and focused on his lips and how wonderful he tasted. His tongue, slick against her own. His hands, large, but gentle, running along her back, travelling from her slim shoulder blades past the small of her back to end near her butt.

_Wait, what?_

...

When Toph tackled Aang back onto the bed, he let out an unmanly squeak of surprise even though he sensed it coming. He didn't even have a chance to deny that he was responsible for that high-pitched sound (so she wouldn't make fun of him later) because Toph was on him, her lips hot and wanting, and all lucid thought fled from his mind. Suddenly, he felt like he was flying, soaring through the air despite having his back flat against the bed and the most powerful earthbender he knew lying on his front. And, at the same time, it also felt as though he was falling, falling, with no end in sight, but he wasn't afraid because Toph was right there with him, keeping him safe, grounded.

It was a little overwhelming experiencing all those new sensations.

The other times he kissed Toph, it had been different. Almost like they were still testing each other out, attempting to discover if they could truly trust each other with the situation, maybe even simply trying to prove they wouldn't back out. But they had reached a new pinnacle, a point where the awkwardness was all but gone and an intense desire to know, to learn remained. He wondered if they were crossing from practice into something else perhaps, but the thought was pushed to the back of his mind when Toph deepened the kiss.

For a moment, Aang felt like his whole body was on fire, from the tip of his toes all the way to the top of his bald head. He even opened his eyes to make sure he wasn't accidentally firebending, which thankfully he wasn't. Still, he probably shouldn't have opened his eyes because once he saw Toph lying on top of him, her small, calloused hands running over his shoulders and arms and from his chest up around his neck, the impulse to continue looking at her as she kissed him grew. He'd never been much of a voyeur, but watching Toph do those things to him only made him want to never stop kissing her, never stop touching her. It was nearly unbearable that he couldn't feel every bit of her all at once.

The shy monk he'd always been seemed to disappear the moment Toph pounced on him. Being increasingly aware of how much she seemed to want him, made him react similarly. And that might have been why his hands ventured almost _everywhere_. Along nearly ever dip and curve of her body that he had wanted to feel ever since that first kiss; through her hair (which was sort of difficult with her bun keeping it from him), from the smoothness of the side of her face to her delicate neck and over slim shoulders, down a lithe back along the sensuous arch of her spine until reaching the swell of her behind. There, his fingers skirted the edges of her hips unsure if Toph would feel comfortable with his hands on _that_ part of her.

"Oh, just do it already, Twinkletoes!" she growled when he hesitated long enough for it to irritate her. She then grabbed both his hands and placed one flat palm on each cheek.

"**_Toph!_**" Aang cried, alarmed.

"What?" she replied, all of a sudden not feeling quite so bold and ignoring the blush threatening to appear. "That's what you wanted to do, isn't it?"

_Spirits_, he was actually _living_ that dream he had about Toph and her butt!

"Well... y-yeah, but, but-"

"But _what?_" she asked annoyed. If he would've just done it, she could've seen if felt right or not and they could still be kissing! Now, they had to stop and_ talk?_ It was a waste of time they could better use doing other stuff. Much more fun stuff, she thought.

"Just...not like this!" the airbender replied and she was sure that if she touched his face, it would be hot to the touch. As it was, she could feel his heart beating out of control. "When we're, you know..._kissing!_" He whispered the last word.

Fleetingly, Toph wondered how it was possible for him to have been kissing her like he had been, running his hands practically over every inch of her he could reach, and _still_ be unable to say the word. "Look," she said, "if something bugs me, trust me, you'll know."

The last thing he would ever want to do was make her feel uncomfortable and he was glad she reminded him that yes, she _would_ tell him if he did anything inappropriate or something she didn't approve of. Sighing in relief, he nodded, "Okay." Then, as an afterthought, he nearly asked her how he was doing, but she spoke before he could.

"Don't!" she warned. "Don't even think about asking what you're thinking of asking. If there was something wrong, I woulda told you already!" she snapped, beginning to feel a little awkward lying _on_ Aang while they continued to have a conversation she would have preferred to avoid. Inevitably, she began to feel more than a little awkward, so she sat up on his lap, leaving them both suddenly feeling very cold.

When her knees fell to either side of him, so that she was straddling his hips, she wondered if maybe her current position wasn't worse than the previous one. Her own heartbeat sped up and a soft pink colored her face despite her attempts to appear relaxed.

Aang, still laying back, watched the rosy hue blossom on her pale cheeks. As his gaze took in the rest of her, he noticed her lips, full and flushed red because of him, and her eyes, a lovely shade of green and more brilliant than he'd ever seen them before, and the realization hit him like lightning: she was so beautiful.

"Can I do something?" he asked, sitting up, so that their chests were touching once again.

"Do what?"

"This," he replied, reaching up to pull her headband off.

Silky strands of dark hair fell loosely, cascading down her back and over her shoulders. Aang's breath caught in his throat at the sight before him.

_Wow_, he thought, _I can't believe I was just kissing her! She's...she's..._

"You're so pretty," Aang said softly, still in a daze.

Toph swallowed, momentarily unable to reply.

"Are we still doing this or what?" she asked to deflect, but something fluttered deep in the pit of her stomach at his words. No one had ever called her pretty before. Strong, powerful, intimidating, yes, but never pretty. And she'd never cared either. Or rather, she learned not to care. "Hello? Earth to airhead!"

For some reason he was simply sitting there, looking at her. Toph could've sat there, too, and pretended like she was looking at him, but she'd never been one to sit around and do nothing when it mattered, so she leaned into him instead, enjoying the instant warmth he provided.

Aang hummed in satisfaction when their lips met again and the rumble from within his chest reverberated pleasantly through her.

Time seemed to fly by or stop completely, neither could decide which, what with their bodies so close, lips locked, and his stomach growling? Yes, growling.

Toph tried to ignore the gurgling sounds, but they were too distracting, so she pulled away and just like that, she was off him. Aang was left blinking, feeling cold again, and wondering what had happened. Only moments ago, Toph had been on his lap, kissing him eagerly and now was standing out of reach, fixing her hair, ending their practice for the time being.

"You do know that was your stomach, right?" she said, suddenly very aware she was starving as well. How long had they been practicing?

Aang only blinked.

"Your stomach growled," Toph enunciated slowly. "Think it's lunchtime or dinnertime?"

Finally, regaining some coherent thought, he mumbled under his breath, "Monkey feathers!" How could his body want food when he had been feeling so good?

"Hey, where's my headband?" she asked offhandedly, stomping on the metal floor once, searching for it.

Glancing around, Aang realized that he still held it in the palm of his hand.

"Oh, um, I have it," he replied, suddenly bashful. Whatever gave him the confidence to remove her headband in the first place, was gone. When she extended her hand expecting he return it, the airbender stalled by saying, "You know, your hair looks really nice down."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "You think?"

"Yeah, definitely!" he smiled, slowly sounding more confident.

"Well, I don't!" Toph snapped, snatching the yellow and green strip of material from his hand. "'Sides, you really think I'm gonna take hair advice from you!" The grin she gave him took out any potential sting from her words. Still, he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"I just think you look nice," he admitted as he got up from the bed and walked to the door. "So, are you coming up to eat, too?" Aang asked, his voice hopeful.

"Yeah. See ya there, Twinkletoes."

He took her cue to leave as such and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Toph remained near the foot of her bed. She didn't know what to make of Aang. One minute he was all shy and nervous and the next...he said _things_ - a smile crept across her lips. Things she never thought would mean much and– _no_. Toph shook her head because there was no point in following that train of thought. It didn't matter what kinds of things he said, she sighed, pulling her hair up into its usual bun. They were only practicing and that's all there was to it.


	8. Storm

The worst of the storm had passed and the ship would be docking in the Fire Nation port within hours. The Captain was nice enough to let everyone have one last meal onboard before making port. Otherwise, Sokka insisted they wouldn't get a chance to eat until _after_ the ceremony and reception and all that other stuff that no doubt awaited the Avatar and his friends in the Fire Nation Palace.

Oblivious to this, Aang walked into the messdeck wondering if he should have stopped by Toph's room so they could come up together. After they finished their, um, practice - just thinking about it had his cheeks heating up while he smiled from ear to ear - he returned to his room to change out of his wet clothes (which had pretty much dried by then). The entire walk thinking he didn't know it was possible to kiss for hours on end and not get tired of it, not even a little. If it wasn't for his stomach growling, they might still be at it.

It was so strange what they were doing and yet it wasn't. Okay, it was, but not as much as he thought it would be. It was actually...nice. He still got embarrassed when he thought about it, but during - while in the moment, kissing Toph so intimately - it was (there had to be a better word for it, but Aang couldn't come up with one) nice. So very, very nice.

"Hey, Aang!"

Immediately, the airbender caught sight of Sokka's expression. _Uh-oh, this can't be good._

"Uh, hey, guys."

The Water Tribe warrior turned to his wife. "Hey, Suki, did you hear Aang has a _girlfriend_?"

Aang, who had just taken a seat and was in the middle of drinking tea, managed to spit out whatever bit he wasn't choking on.

"Oh, yeah?" Suki played along, "What's her name?"

Sokka's face dropped. "You know, I don't know." His wife rolled her eyes.

As Aang wiped the table dry, he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know what I'm talking about!" Sokka winked and nudged the Avatar.

Aang shook his head. "I really don't know what you're talking about," he replied, hoping his friends wouldn't be able to see past his poor attempt at a lie. It wasn't really a lie because he wouldn't have called Toph his girlfriend, even though they were kind of, sort of doing girlfriend-boyfriend things. Maybe a kiss buddy? No, that didn't sound right either. She was...she was...he didn't know. He's not sure what he would call her, actually.

"_You know_," Sokka waggled his eyebrow, "That Fire Nation soldier lady."

Now, the Air Nomad was truly lost. "What Fire Nation soldier lady?"

Suki turned to her husband. "Maybe she didn't get a chance to ask him?"

Sokka shrugged, but nodded in agreement. "Never mind, Aang," he said and started on his food.

The airbender looked to Suki hoping she could enlighten him. She was nice enough to explain. "Do you remember the Fire Nation soldier-"

"Who's a lady," Sokka chimed in.

"What does it matter!" the Kyoshi Warrior yelled, irritated. "You wouldn't say the Fire Nation soldier _man_, would you?"

"No, because men are _supposed_ to be soldiers."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep."

Aang looked between a wife who was getting angrier by the second and her oblivious husband who didn't seem to notice.

"And what are women supposed to be?" Suki asked, eyes turned to slits, arms crossed over her chest, voice dangerously low.

Luckily for Sokka, he happened to look up from his food in time to see his angered spouse and he was smart enough to try and diffuse the situation.

"Well- oh, um, whatever they...want to be?"

Suki harrumphed, rolled her eyes dramatically, and turned from him back to Aang to explain further, "She's the soldier who's been taking care of Appa and Momo during the storm."

"O-kay," the confused Avatar replied.

"Well," Suki leaned forward conspiratorially across the dining table. "She asked us if you had a girlfriend."

"Which you don't," Sokka added helpfully.

"And if we thought you'd want to go out."

"With her."

"Are you telling the story or am I?" Suki snapped at her husband. He flinched back.

"Telling what story?"

They all looked up to see Toph approaching the table. She'd changed her clothes too and her hair was up once again. Fleetingly, Aang wished she'd left it down.

Suki glanced sideways at the young monk and smiled at the younger girl, replying, "Oh, nothing. Aang was just-"

"Hi, Toph," Aang interrupted. "How are you feeling? Still seasick?" he asked. For some reason, the Air Nomad did not want his earthbending teacher hearing about this Fire Nation soldier that the married couple kept going on about. "Or are you feeling better now?"

Toph made a face when Twinkletoes sounded overly concerned. He knew she felt fine, having been with her in her room up to a few minutes ago, so what was his deal?

"Why?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Just...making conversation, heh," he smiled weakly, then added, "Oh and I've got good news," the airbender stated making Toph wonder why he was acting so strange. He even poured her tea before continuing. "The Captain said we should be in the Fire Nation Capitol in a few hours. Isn't that great?"

Yeah, that was great! "Good. I can't wait to get off this stinkin' boat. And for the record, all boats suck!"

"Technically," Sokka joined in, "This is a ship. A naval ship to be precise." When no one commented, Sokka shrugged and Aang could see where the conversation would turn to next. He spoke up before that could happen.

"So, what's the difference between a boat and a ship, Sokka?" the younger man asked, pretending to be interested.

The Water Tribe Warrior smiled brightly. "Well, now that you ask-"

"What's with you, Twinkletoes? You don't care about boats!"

"I do, too!" the airbender lied badly. "Sokka, you were saying? Boats and ships...?"

Toph shook her head in disappointment. "You forget _who_ you're talking to, Twinkles?"

Suki looked between the two teens and she knew what she had to say next. It would only be to give them a little push in the right direction. After all, jealousy was a great motivator, wasn't it? Propelling people to action who would otherwise let their soulmate slip away without so much as a fight, or worse without realizing it! And they would be destined to live without ever...hmmm, maybe she should lay off those romance scrolls she'd been reading lately... Anyway, while she was trying to think up the best way to tell Toph about the soldier who liked Aang to get the right reaction out of the young earthbender, Sokka spoke up.

"Hey, Toph, you hear Aang has a girlfriend?"

Again, Aang spit out his tea. That time all over the Kyoshi Warrior's armor because she made the mistake of sitting directly across from him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, giving her his napkin. He didn't dare look up, afraid to see Toph, which really didn't make a whole lot of sense seeing as she was blind. He just... he knew he and Toph were only practicing, but he felt so _weird_ discussing a girlfriend (whether real or not) in front of her. It felt _wrong_.

"He what now?" Toph asked, her voice devoid of feeling. If Twinkletoes opened his big mouth, she was going to kill him. "I haven't left my room a whole lot, so..." she shrugged, neither confirming or denying anything, choosing to feign ignorance.

Aang wondered what Toph was thinking when he should have been busy denying the existence of such a person. He wished they were back in her room, just the two of them, then he'd be able to explain. Sokka was only making matters worse.

"Aang and- hey, what's her name again?"

Mentally, Toph let out a sigh of relief. Sokka wasn't talking about her. _Wait. Who _was_ he talking about then?_ A pair of blind eyes turned towards the blushing bald monk.

"How should I know?" Aang cried, still avoiding Toph's unseeing gaze.

"You don't know your girlfriend's name?" the earthbender smirked, crossing her arms.

Ignoring them, Sokka continued with his song, "Aang and FireNationsoldierlady sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"She's not my girlfriend, Sokka," Aang insisted, "I've never even met the lady you're talking about."

Sokka smiled at his young, inexperienced friend. "Well," he said, throwing his arm over Aang's shoulder, "I'll describe her to you. She's about Suki's height. She has Suki's hair color. And, she's really pretty."

"Is she?" his wife asked, an amused look on her face.

"But not as pretty as you!" Sokka was quick to add, rushing over to kiss his wife's cheek. "No one's as pretty as you!"

"Uh-huh."

"So, basically, it's the Fire Nation's version of Suki?" Toph asked. Why was it everywhere they went there was a girl, or usually _girls_, after Twinkletoes?

"Hmm... Yeah, you could say that."

Suki shook her head and again rolled her eyes at her husband. "I don't think she looks anything like me. She is very pretty though. And she seemed really nice, too, when we spoke to her earlier. Plus, she seemed _very_ interested in you, Aang," she added, making the Avatar turn completely red.

"So what do you think, buddy?" Sokka asked. "Since we're getting off this _ship-_" he looked pointedly at Toph, "_-_soon, it might be your only chance to talk to her."

Usually, Toph thought it was rather funny (and a little sad) that ever since Suki and Sokka got married they seemed to think it was their job to find mates for everyone else. For some reason, however, it didn't seem so funny right then and there.

"Yeah," Suki added, keeping her eyes on the younger girl, who didn't seem interested in the topic at all. "So, want to meet her, Aang? I'm sure we can find her for you."

"No, no, I'm okay, thanks," Aang replied, still keeping his gaze on his food and away from Toph. If he would have glanced up he would have seen her looking amused, enjoying his embarrassment. Or pretending to.

Toph's not sure why, but talking about Twinkletoes going off to meet some Fire Nation girl, one who obviously liked him, didn't sit well with her. The thing was, there was no reasonable explanation for it. She and Aang, they weren't anything. Not really. Sure they had kissed a few times - on three different occasions to be exact - but that had been practice. Otherwise, they were just best friends. Still, she found herself inexplicably annoyed.

"I think you should meet her," Toph piped in, taking a sip of her tea.

Aang's head snapped up. "You do?"

"Sure," her trademark smirk was plastered in place in an attempt to hide her true feelings, "You never know, this could be the girl for you."

"See, even Toph agrees with me," Sokka smiled victoriously. "Come on, let's go."

"R-right now?" the monk stuttered.

"No time like the present," Toph added, grinning though it was driving her crazy that the whole thing even _mattered_ to her.

Suki spoke next, "You two go on, I'll wait here with Toph. Keep her company." And ask what she _really_ thought about Aang and the other girl.

"You should probably go, too, Suki," Toph replied slyly. "How else are you gonna be able to give Sweetness all the juicy details if you're not there to witness them?"

"Hmm...you make a good point," the Kyoshi Warrior amended, "Okay, let's go."

Aang's initial surprise over Toph's insistence that he meet the girl soon gave way to other emotions. He had thought she'd be a little concerned, irritated, or... or _something_ to that effect, but she didn't seem to care at all and he felt stupid for even bothering to worry about her feelings. _Fine_, he thought grimly, if she didn't care, he wouldn't either. Indignation and despair flowing through him, Aang stood up and followed Sokka and Suki out of the dining hall without so much as a parting glance in Toph's direction.


	9. Understanding

**AN: Finals are done! DONE! Ahahahahaha! Thanks so much for the well-wishes and PMs everyone! -group hug- Another thing, I'm not sure why fanfiction-dot-net wasn't allowing reviews or why the story wasn't showing up a few days ago. Sorry about that, don't know what it could've been. =/ Hope there hasn't been anymore problems since and that you all like the story so far. Please let me know if you get a chance! XD**

**Now, here's Chapter 9! =)**

* * *

><p>Toph was once again in her room, pacing back and forth like an angry komodo rhino. It seemed lately that's all she ever did (if she wasn't kissing Twinkletoes, a treacherous part of her brain added). <em>Earth,<em> was she ever tired of the tiny, confined space that was her room, of the boat she was trapped on, and the water surrounding the boat that kept her stuck there. She needed to get out. And soon. It was getting so bad, she was _this close_ to swearing off travel entirely!

Having packed her few belongings already, she couldn't wait for the stupid boat, ship, _whatever_ to dock, so she could finally get on dry land. Grabbing her bag, she headed out to the top deck. She didn't care if she got soaking wet in the rain again, she just wanted to be the first one off the stinkin' boat and away from a certain airbender who had been plaguing her thoughts of late. And that was another thing, why was she obsessing over Aang? So he was a great kisser, so what! So she liked the way he ran his fingers through her hair and wrapped his arms around her when- damn it, no! She was _not_ having these thoughts! Shaking her head to clear her it, she continued on her way.

It shouldn't be such a big deal. It wasn't, she decided. And, Aang could have all the girlfriends he wanted, it wasn't any of her business. Because really, who cared if he was with some girl? Toph tried to convince herself she certainly didn't, but the opposite was all too true and the worst part was she knew it.

Halfway down the corrider she ran into the last person she wanted to be around.

"Hey, Toph, where you going?" Aang asked her when she hurried past him.

"Anywhere you're not," she replied, but her voice was low and he didn't hear.

"Where?"

Stopping, she turned to him. "What do you want, Aang?" _Shouldn't you be with your new girlfriend?_ she nearly asked, but knew it would sound as bitter as it felt.

"I thought I'd help you pack. We should be arriving soon."

Pointing to the bag slung over her shoulder, she replied, "All done."

"Oh. Well, I think I, um, maybe forgot something in your room."

She knew he was lying. Even if she wouldn't have been able to sense his vibrations, he really was a terrible liar, but she was too upset to call him on it. "Door's open. Help yourself," Toph said instead, turning away to continue on up to the deck.

"Wait!"

Not bothering to slow down, she yelled, "What?"

Watching her departing figure, he called after her, "Wanna practice?"

Surprising himself, he barely blushed as he said the words.

Toph stopped abruptly. She spun in place and stalked back to stand across from him. "Don't you," she rammed her finger in his chest, "have a _girlfriend_ to practice with?"

"No," he replied, finally, _finally_ smiling. He'd been unable to tell before, but it was pretty clear now that Toph _was_ bothered by the idea of him and someone else. It gave him the confidence to take her hand and lead her back towards her room, but he checked the impulse to lace his fingers with hers. There was no need to get carried away either.

"What're you doing?" she asked, yanking her hand away and planting her feet firmly on the metal floor. He knew there was no way she was budging from that spot unless she wanted to.

"We can't practice out here," the airbender stated plainly. "Unless you don't mind others knowing?" The thought made his ears burn. What would people say if they saw them together?

His assumption that they could just pick up where they left off upset her for reasons she couldn't quite determine and Toph's laugh was humorless. "Who says I'm practicing with you anymore?"

"Well, uh," he wasn't going to make her do anything she didn't want to of course, but you never knew until you asked, right? "You agreed before and-"

"And I'm not allowed to change my mind?" She leveled a glare at him daring him to continue. He remained quiet. Toph sounded angry, but she wasn't. Not entirely at him anyway. She did wonder why it was such a relief knowing he _didn't_ have a girlfriend? Maybe because if he had a girlfriend they wouldn't be able to practice and she needed to practice. _Wanted_ to. Desperately. "We need some rules," she blurted out. _What was she saying?_

"Rules...?" He sounded as confused as she felt.

The words had just popped out of her mouth. True, she'd never been one for rules - looking to break them whenever she got a chance - but the more she thought of it, the more of a good idea it seemed. Rules would keep them - _her_ - in line. Possibly. Rules she could latch onto to keep from thinking about Aang in ways she knew a friend wouldn't. Maybe. Rules would help. They had to!

Toph nodded to herself and took a hold of his hand, pulling him down the corridor, back into her room, and closing the door to the outside world so it was just the two of them again.

"What kind of rules?" he asked, the confidence he felt earlier draining away.

"If you and that Fire Nation girl were to get together," she began, but he cut her off, "Toph, I didn't even meet her."

"You guys couldn't find her or something?" she asked, genuinely curious, but turning away to drop her bag near the door. She didn't want to seem too eager to learn what happened.

"No," he shook his head. "Once we left the dining hall, I told Sokka and Suki I didn't want to meet her..." Aang glanced at Toph and then away, scratching the back of his head, "...but _you_ seemed to want me to and-"

"Only because _you_ seemed to want to!" she reproached, "But as usual, Twinkletoes, were too scare to, so-"

"I wasn't scared," he stated simply, honestly. "I just...didn't want to." Something oddly like guilt, like...like betrayal had churned in the pit of his stomach as he walked away from the dinner table (and Toph), but he ignored it. Toph had made it pretty clear there was nothing and no one to betray.

Unaware of his thoughts, Toph smiled inwardly, feeling immensely better. Absently, she gravitated towards him.

Aang's gaze fell on her again. He couldn't exactly tell her there was only one girl he couldn't stop thinking about these last few days on the ship because the whole thing was so ridiculous that Toph would only laugh at him. Besides, it was probably just a phase and would pass soon enough, but until then... A part of him truly believed he should put an end to their practice because it would only serve to further confuse him. Plus, they would be in the Fire Nation shortly and wouldn't have the privacy the ship and storm had given them. Worse still, what if it wasn't a phase? What if the many things he was feeling and thinking _didn't_ pass?

Toph was always so sarcastic and blunt and stubborn. Always. Aang had known her long enough to know that to be fact. Except recently, when it was just the two of them. Then, she would let her guard down a little and though they didn't talk a whole lot, she was... there were moments where she was almost tender, leaning into him gently, kissing him ever so softly... He never wanted it to end. But, there were other times, too. Some of her kisses were also rough, demanding, making liquid fire race through his veins... And why was his mind turning to mush again as they inched closer together? He didn't know what to think, what to do, so he did the one thing that felt natural: Aang leaned down and kissed her.

...

Breathing him in, Toph remembered in an instant how he tasted, how he felt, and she relaxed into his arms. Forgetting why it was so important to lay ground rules, she sighed as he swirled his tongue with hers and snaked his arms tighter around her waist.

She's not sure how long it took her to pull away, but eventually, she managed to. His hands were still on her and she felt reluctant to move away completely.

"Look, Twinkletoes, you're not with anyone and neither am I," she said and Aang nodded, "but if that changed-"

"We couldn't practice anymore, I know," he agreed. "It wouldn't be right." Was that part of the reason he didn't even want to talk to the Fire Nation soldier lady, let alone anything else? He wondered.

"But having said that," Toph continued, "There's no pressure to _not_ wanna go out with someone 'cause of... _this. _Got it? So, if you wanna meet that girl, you should," she forced her trademark grin to her lips. "I know I teased you earlier, but that's just 'cause it's fun and-"

"Toph," he cupped the side of her face and looked directly into her hazy green eyes even though she couldn't see him. "I don't want to because...because..." And then, there was _more_ he suddenly wanted to say, but he closed his mouth shut to keep from saying something he didn't think would go over too well. "I just don't."

_Good. _She smiled, releasing a breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding. "If you say so," Toph shrugged, wanting to appear more relaxed than she felt, but feeling incredibly pleased with his reply. Still, she forced herself to moved away from him.

"We're practicing to get better," Aang added, his voice low, luring Toph back towards him. "But if at any point either one of us wants to stop, we do. Without fuss or anything."

"Deal," she nodded. "No strings, no drama." Somewhere in the back of her head she wondered why she was behaving so inanely unlike herself, unable to think straight with him so near. Maybe because it was just her and Twinkletoes and no one would ever know. Maybe because it _was _Twinkles and, nope, she refused to follow that line of thought. "Anything else?" she asked, clearing her throat. "Now's the time."

"Just...more practice?" Aang asked with a shy smile, ignoring the way his stomach twisted almost painfully with anticipation. "If you want to, I mean."

_If_ she wanted to? She couldn't remember ever wanting anything more. The thrill of desire raged through her and she forgot all about the supposedly pretty Fire Nation soldier. "We got time, right?" she asked, her voice soft.

He nodded dumbly and they came together, lips colliding. Desperate, eager, hungrier than ever before.

Her lips had a dizzying effect on him, stirring something inside his chest, and Aang felt like he was floating on air.

His hands were light against the bare skin of her arms and neck, and Toph wondered if all his actions were as gentle and delicate as his element. With great care, his fingers ran through her hair and she sighed against his mouth utterly content.

All of a sudden, she pulled away.

"...Aang," she breathed against his lips, straining to keep her voice steady. "We gotta go."

"What? Why?" he whined without meaning to. Instantly, he wondered when they'd have another opportunity to practice again.

Toph grinned, glad to know she affected him as much as he affected her, but she wasn't too sure why that was a good thing, only that it was. "The married couple's right outside." And it had been sheer luck that they'd remained standing, her feet against the metal floor to sense them.

"Should I leave?" he whispered.

"Not while they're outside!" she whispered back, barely refraining from calling him names. "I'll go out first. Wait until you can't hear us on this floor, _then_ you leave," she instructed. She grabbed her bag and was out the door before he could say anything else.

Outside, Suki mentioned Toph's disheveled hair. Sokka insisted that it always looked that messed up after a nap. Then, the Water Tribe warrior yelped in pain.

Aang couldn't help smiling to himself as he considered Sokka's expression after Toph punched him. The simple act of picturing her made his smile grow and that stirring in his chest return while a warm feeling filled his entire being. His thoughts lingered on her, half-awed at her kisses, half-filled with another emotion he suddenly recognized as- oh no...

No, no, no, no, no!

Aang's eyes went wide. When his gaze traveled back to the spot Toph had stood in only moment ago and he focused on visualizing her and her alone, he felt his heart speed up and his stomach do backflips.

No, no, no, no, no!

It couldn't be what he was thinking, could it? Leaning against the wall, Aang buried his face in his hands, and tried to sift through his muddled thoughts.

Those things he'd been feeling? He didn't...he wasn't...

Maybe...maybe it wasn't what he was thinking at all. It could simply be the spicy Fire Nation food they had for dinner. He had a similar reaction once to the one he was currently having - a lightheaded sensation and a numbness in his limbs - when he ate a Fire egg custard tart that had gone bad the last time he visited Zuko and...and...oh, man, who was he trying to fool?


	10. Waiting

The minute the metal ramp was lowered on the dock, Toph ran past everyone until she was standing on steady, firm, glorious earth. Aang, shaky from the near-revelation he'd had earlier in Toph's room, tried not to blush as she brushed past him. Sokka and Suki were oblivious to the monk's reaction too focused on the crazed earthbender. They figured Toph would kiss the ground, make an earth angel, and get up, but she remained on the ground, cooing unintelligible words to the dirt beneath her.

A rather large group of royal servants with several mongoose-dragons waiting for the Avatar and his friends, gave the young earthbender strange looks. A few murmured quietly among themselves.

"Toph," Suki approached, kneeling next to her, "We really have to go."

"You go! I'm never, _ever_ leaving!" Toph replied, dirt getting all over her clothes, hair, and face as she rolled around joyously on the ground.

Aang watched her with a half-smile on his face and wondered if it was possible to be jealous of dirt.

Eventually, after a rather long time, Suki managed to get Toph up, but only after each of her friends promised something in return: Aang a bending battle, Suki a warm mudbath, and Sokka a whole bottle of Fire Whiskey. All of which Toph would get after whatever gala-type thing Katara no doubt had planned for them.

...

Once they reached the carpeted lobby of the Fire Nation Palace, the scene there could only be described as organized chaos. Servants were running all over the place. Beautiful vases full of fire lilies were being carried through the Palace to various unknown locations. Others carried baskets with what Sokka assumed was something delicious by the yummy smells wafting through the air making his mouth water.

"Wow. Is all this for us?" the Water Tribe warrior asked.

Suki shrugged. Before she could say anything, four new groups of people showed up, surrounding each friend.

"What's going on?" Toph asked, ready to fight.

After an uneasy silence, a brave soul replied, "Ambassador Katara sent us."

"Is she here?" Suki wondered out loud.

"No, she is currently in a meeting with the Council, but will join you once you are all," here the servant paused, not wanting to insult any of the war heroes and personal friends of the Fire Lord, "..._presentable_."

"Presentable?" Sokka made a face. "We look presentable!" Then, he glanced at his wife and friends, who were all smeared with dirt to some degree, thanks to Toph, and slightly disheveled looking after the very long journey from the Earth Kingdom. "I guess a bath wouldn't kill us. But, uh, what do we need to be presentable for?"

"Stop wasting time, Sokka, and go before your sister catches you lounging around."

They all turned to see Fire Lord Zuko standing near the entryway. He was taller, had filled out, and his hair was long, half up in a top-knot. He very much resembled his father, though no one would ever say so directly to the twenty-one year old. They needn't bother, Zuko could see it himself. Every time he looked in the mirror. That could be why he had grown to appreciate the scar over his left eye; it distinguished him from the previous Fire Lord as the one trying to rebuild what the former destroyed.

As he stepped closer, the servants bowed their heads, Sokka and Suki smiled, and the youngest two ran to embrace him.

"Sifu Hotman!"

"Sparky!"

"Hey, watch it," he complained, coughing at the cloud of dust they brought along with their hug.

"Sorry, Princess," Toph grinned, punching his arm. She turned to face the others. "Anyone else think palace life is making him soft?"

Sokka raised his hand.

"What? No, it's not!" Zuko argued.

Toph grinned, pleased she could still rile him up as easily as ever even after so many years.

Aang stepped in to intervene. "So, Sifu Hotman, what's the deal with all these people following us?" he asked, motioning with his thumb over his shoulder at the people creeping in closer.

"That's Katara's doing," he replied, straightening his robes, "But I do suggest you go wherever they take you. You wouldn't want to make the Ambassador upset, now would you?"

At the Fire Lord's subtle behest, the servants stepped forward to practically carry off the friends to different parts of the royal dwelling. Since Sokka and Suki were married, they where whisked away together to get ready for the night's festivities. As Aang was led away down a separate hallway, he caught a glimpse of Zuko trying to convince Toph to go with the people surrounding her. The Air Nomad had hoped that once they were in the Palace he'd get a chance to talk to Toph alone (because maybe that would help him sort out his feelings), but it appeared he would have to wait for a later time.

Aang was dragged to a private suite where he was bathed, dried, and dressed. It had all happened so quickly, he had no time to be embarrassed that other people did everything for him. He wondered at the need for such treatment, then he remembered it was Katara's idea.

After looking at himself in the mirror, he left his room thinking he looked rather presentable. Walking aimlessly down the hallway in search of his friends (one in particular), he made a mental note to thank Zuko and/or Katara for having his clothes ready for him. There would be no mistaking he was the Avatar what with his freshly shaved head and the official robes, layers upon layers of soft yellow and smooth orange.

After half an hour of wondering around, he ran into Sokka, who wore the thick, white and blue furs of the Water Tribe, and Suki, who's fancy green dress with brown trim trailed behind her.

"You two look great!" Aang said, earning him a thank you from Suki and a shrug from Sokka.

"What can I say, looking this good comes naturally."

"Apparently so does modesty," the Kyoshi Warrior teased her husband, who only tightened his arm around her waist.

The Avatar glanced away from the married couple who were beginning to get rather affectionate. "Hey, have you guys seen Toph?"

"A better question is, have you guys seen food?"

Suki smacked her husband's arm, "Shouldn't you be more worried about where your _sister_ is? We haven't seen her since we arrived."

"Oh, yeah. We should look for Katara. She probably knows where the food is."

Just then, Katara rounded the corner and smiled brightly when she saw them. "There you all are!" she laughed, running towards them despite her long, blue and white dress. She wrapped her arms around each in a warm embrace and explained, "I wanted to make sure you were all being treated well, but when I looked for you after the meeting with the Council, you all disappeared!"

Aang and Sokka spoke at the same time.

"We're looking for Toph."

"We're looking for food."

_Men_, Suki thought. "We were looking for Toph so that maybe we can all get a bite to eat?" she asked her sister-in-law.

"Well, Toph's not being very cooperative," Katara explained, her good mood faltering, making Aang smile. He should've known.

"So, she's still getting ready?" he asked, his smile growing. He only hoped no one had tried touching her feet. Then, they would really be in trouble.

"Yes," Katara sighed, but returned his smile, "Anyway, since you three _are_ ready, you can come with me and get a snack before Zuko's speech."

Walking behind her, Sokka asked, "What speech? And how long is it?"

Katara nearly smacked her brother. "It's the End of the War Anniversary Speech, Sokka. You guys barely made it for the Commencement Ceremony!"

"Oh, right, the Eotwa Speech. Why didn't you just say that?"

"Sokka, no one calls it that," the Water Tribe Ambassador said, rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Yeah, hun, let it go," Suki added, patting her husband's arm consolingly.

Sokka frowned. "But doesn't anyone understand that it's so much better than continuing to say _the End of the War Anniversary_ Speech. _The End of the War Anniversary_ dinner. _The End of the War Anniversary_ dance! Am I right?" he glanced from his sister, to his wife, to his friend, "Come on, buddy, back me up."

Katara shook her head. "I can't believe I missed you," she mumbled as she led them away.

...

Zuko stood at the podium about to deliver his End of the War Anniversary Speech, which he had been working on for months. He hoped to reiterate the sentiment he captured without even trying after he was crowned Fire Lord. Then, immediately after experiencing the horrors of war, it was easy to talk of how different he wanted it all to be. But now, after five years of arguing with the Council, of civil unrest in his homeland and abroad, it was essential he get the words down right. Once again it was up to him to inspire change and he felt more than a little apprehensive.

In the front row facing the stage were the many friends from the four nations who helped end the war. Zuko took in their young, bright, smiling faces, and he was comforted by their presence.

Aang looked from the empty seat next to him to the large crowd around hoping to find Toph among the many people gathered. Maybe she wasn't told they had reserved seating? Next to him, Sokka rubbed his eyes. After that long trip, rushing all over the Palace since they arrived, and drinking three cups of Iroh's new and delicious chamomile tea, he was so ready for a nap. Sitting at his side was Suki, who talked quietly with Katara.

"Welcome!" Zuko began, his voice booming through the crowd, but already Sokka could feel his eyes growing heavy. He knew he shouldn't close his eyes too long or he wouldn't be able to open them, but it was a losing battle. The last thing the Water Tribe Warrior heard was, "...to the Fifth End of the War Anniversary!" He thought Eotwa sounded way better and then he dozed off.

Who knows how long later, Sokka woke up to thunderous applause. Dazed, he glanced around and saw his wife on her feet, tears in her eyes, clapping. His sister wiped her eyes dry with the back of her hand, then clapped as fervently. And the Avatar? He was crying and clapping as well. All around him people were standing and cheering and it took Sokka a moment to remember Zuko had been delivering his speech and he'd missed the whole thing! _Oh, man!_ He stood in applause and hoped no one noticed.

"That was beautiful," Aang said.

"Uh, yeah, sure was."

...

Dinner was an extravagant affair. Sokka enjoyed it immensely. The food was tasty and he had a chance to talk shop with the Mechanist about various upgrades he'd been working on. Suki, having had a snack before the Fire Lord's speech, wasn't very hungry and spent most of her time catching up with Katara, who was pleased everything had gone without a hitch. Zuko had various individuals, Fire Nation and foreign alike, congratulate him on his wonderful speech. Even Mai gave him an unusually cheery smile for his efforts. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, everyone except Aang who continued to glance at the entrance whenever someone walked in. He sat quietly in his seat, thinking. Before he'd only wanted to gauge his reaction to seeing Toph alone, but now the anticipation of not having seen her most of the day (and really wanting to), it was almost overwhelming and he was beginning to dread the encounter. All his worrying had been for nothing, however, because she had not shown up to hear Zuko's speech or to have dinner.

Walking into the crowded dance hall, grey eyes scanned the area, but she wasn't there either.

_Oh well_.

Maybe it was better if he didn't find Toph because it would give him time to get all his thoughts in order. After all, what was the purpose in wanting to talk to her if he had no idea what he would say. Resigned to pretend having fun (or Katara and Suki would ask him what was wrong and he might tell them), the young monk danced with the first girl that asked him. From that point on, the Avatar didn't get a chance to mope because he was too busy trying to avoid and ignore the predatory gleam in the eyes of certain Fire Nation nobles' daughters. But they were a rather persistent bunch, following him around and not leaving him alone until he promised to dance with each at least once. Finally, after fulfilling his promise to every lady, he sat off to the side and tried to catch his breath. His feet were beginning to ache a little, too.

Comfortably away from the dance floor Aang sipped his tea and wondered if Toph beat up the group of servants in charge of getting her ready. She must have because she never showed. Glancing around the hall again, he found Sokka and Suki laughing with Katara. Then, he spotted Zuko closeby talking to a very elegant looking lady that wasn't Mai. By the Fire Lord's amused expression, she was keeping him quite entertained. The petite woman was likely from the Earth Kingdom given the pretty green and ivory dress she wore. It was a simple dress, lacking the elaborate design most of the Fire Nation girls he danced with wore, but it showcased her lovely figure well. Her dark hair was pulled back from her face and Aang leaned to the side to catch a better glimpse of her. That's when she happened to turn his way and Aang nearly dropped the teacup he was holding.


	11. Certain

It was Toph, standing there, her smile dazzling with a hint of mischief, dressed in a simple, but pretty green and ivory dress with short sleeves, which showcased her arms, slender, but powerful. The dress was long, falling straight to the ground hiding away bare feet. The only jewelry she wore was her space earth bracelet high up around her bicep. All her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, revealing an exquisite face.

Aang couldn't tear his eyes away.

Sure some of the other girls that were dancing and laughing in the hall were nice-looking with their golden eyes and red lips, with fancy dresses and flowers in their hair, but they weren't glowing from the inside like Toph seemed to be. Their smiles didn't look bright and beautiful like the crescent moon. And, Aang couldn't do anything but gaze longingly at Toph, wondering if there was any chance they could practice before the night was over.

As he watched her with his clear, grey eyes, his heart racing faster at the mere sight of her, his stomach twisting and untwisting the longer he looked upon her, it all made sense. If there was any doubt in his mind, it was gone in that moment while the young monk was having trouble remembering how to breathe. He was glad he was sitting because he might have simply collapsed unceremoniously to the floor otherwise. As it was, he felt weak and was sure if someone asked him to, he'd be unable to stand on his own two feet.

Certain and without a doubt, he realized he did feel something beyond friendship for his former earthbending teacher. But, _what_ was he feeling? Was it a crush? Infatuation? Or something deeper?

He glanced away when she turned her face his direction, as if she was looking directly at him. Eyes focused elsewhere - pretending he hadn't just been staring - Aang failed to notice Toph approaching.

"Hey, Twinkletoes."

He glanced up and heat rushed to his face.

"H-hey, Toph," he stuttered and his mouth went dry. ...She was gorgeous.

"You good?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "'Cause you don't sound good."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Why was he lying, she wondered. Only moments earlier, she felt it. His heartbeat spiked and it had yet to return to normal. She had no choice but to stop embarrassing the Fire Lord to check up on him. She wondered if perhaps it was all the people. Or all those girls... But it _was_ stuffy in the hall, maybe he needed some air. Reaching for his hand, she hauled him up, "C'mon."

"Where we going?"

She led him out into the nearest empty balcony.

The music was loud, even outside. But, once they were alone in the balcony, Toph turned to Aang. There was something she'd been meaning to tell him.

"Know those rules we agreed on earlier?"

That's not what he expected her to say. At all. "Yeah?"

"Forget 'em."

"What? But they were your idea!"

"Cut me some slack, Twinkletoes, I was stuck on a boat! On _water_!" Then, she muttered, "Rules, ha," and chuckled at the thought.

Did that mean practice was out too?

"Alright that's outta the way. Now, spill, Twinkles. What's going on?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, his eyes continually flitting to look up at her. Why did she have to be so pretty? "I'm just bored, I guess."

"Yeah, that's what these things are good for," she sighed, leaning against the railing, elbows against the edge. But she knew he wasn't 'just bored'. Boredom didn't send a heartbeat sky high. "But what's _really_ up with you? And don't even try lying to me."

Looking over her shoulder, she seemed to be admiring the Palace gardens though her pale green eyes could never focus on anything. However, it didn't take away from the way her eyes seemed brighter to him then than before. She wasn't wearing much makeup, but her skin was radiant from the bath Katara probably forced (or bribed) her to take. And, he wondered if she would taste the same if he kissed her...

"Well?" she said, crossing her arms.

"It's just..."

After a moment, he let out a shaky breath. All that uncertainty he felt throughout the day was gone, replaced by something else and it was eating at him that he couldn't simply do what he wanted to do; wrap her up in his arms and kiss her until they were both gasping for breath.

He took a cautious step towards her.

Not caring that they were out where someone might see them, protected only by a thin curtain separating them from everyone inside the hall, Aang stepped even closer. She raised an eyebrow at him again, but didn't move away. He lifted her chin with one finger and bent his head down to press his lips to hers.

It was the first time he kissed her without the pretense of practice and something inside him swelled with identified emotion.

Toph broke away, breathless. "What was that?" she asked.

"Did you like it?" he countered suavely, wrapping her up in his arms and kissing her again until she sighed in satisfaction. Then, the curtain would blow open revealing them to everyone inside. The music would stop and applause would ring from every part of the hall because they too would realize how right he and Toph were for each other...

Snapping out of his daydreaming, Aang saw Toph waiting expectantly for an answer. He cleared his throat, but knew exactly what to do. He reached his hand out to her, planning to lift her chin up so he could bend down and kiss her just like it happened in his daydream, but she batted his hand away and took a step back.

"What're you doing?" her voice harsh, but she was trying to shake off the warm feeling that began in her chest at his closeness. What had gotten into him though? They were surrounded by people and anyone, _anyone_ could just walk out into the balcony and see them.

"Uh, this thing's no fun," he began, trying to change the subject, "Want to do something else?"

"I like your way of thinking, Twinkletoes," she grinned, knowing what he was trying to do and letting him. "We're only three floors up, right?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked and she answered his question by jumping off the balcony. Shocked for only a second, he moved quickly and went over the railing after her. As it turned out she didn't need his airbending to get down safely, her earthbending worked well enough for her.

"I just remembered you owe me a bending battle."

"Man," he groaned, following her away from the Palace. He was hoping for practice, not an earthbending match. Plus, the night sky was filling up fast with rain clouds. "You know, it's really late and I'm pretty exhausted."

"Aww, poor little Twinkletoes," she mocked, "All that dancing tire you out?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, yes, actually."

"Too bad."

...

Once they were a safe distance from the Palace, Aang spoke again. "I think we're far enough. By the way, it looks like it's gonna rain soon," he said, hoping that would deter her plans.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little water now?"

"No, I just don't want to get my clothes wet. Or dirty," he added as an afterthought.

"So, take 'em off."

Aang stopped walking.

Toph stopped, too. She shrugged and kept going, it wasn't like she could take it back or anything. Besides, the thought of Aang without his robes made her blush crimson while she was left curious and wondering... When Aang ran to catch up to her, Toph quickened her steps. It was nighttime, but she didn't want to risk his seeing her flushed cheeks.

"Hey, are you mad at me or something?" he asked, wondering why she was suddenly avoiding him.

"Can it, Twinkles." Toph settled into her horse stance not bothering with small talk. "'Cause Avatar or not, I'm not going easy on you. Especially not right now."

"I knew you were mad," he frowned. "What did I do?" When she didn't reply, his frown deepened. "I don't want to fight you, Toph." Still no reply. "Can't we just _practice_?"

There, he said it. He'd been thinking it since the moment he first saw her in the dance hall and he finally said it. And by the momentarily shocked expression on her face which quickly turned angry, he really, really wish he hadn't.

Toph was so_, so _tempted to simply agree to practice and leave the bending for later, but the fact that she even considered doing that made her furious. What was wrong with her? So she hadn't been around him a whole lot since they arrived in the Fire Nation, so he smelled amazing, that was no excuse! The Greatest Earthbender in the World reduced to a bag of hormones? How pathetic. But, she wasn't upset at him (well, maybe a little- after all it _was_ him she wanted to practice with!), she was more annoyed with herself.

"No!" she growled, yelling more as a reminder to herself than him.

"Fine," he mumbled, trying to ignore the heat rushing to his face. Toph shot him down. It wasn't a good feeling and he was embarrassed. However, he _had_ promised her a bending battle and agreed to let her cash in whenever she wanted. "Just hold on. Let me take this off," he said, removing his top robes and shoes, leaving only his pants on.

"Hurry up!" she yelled and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from saying anything stupid like offering to help him or something.

Off to the side were a series of small shrubs and Aang lay his robes on them. He didn't want his new clothes getting wet or dirty. Katara and/or Zuko (he forgot to ask during dinner) could've gone through a lot of trouble to have them made. To further protect them, he made an earth tent over the shrubs when the first of many raindrops began to fall. Luckily for him it was a warm night and even with the rain hitting his bare chest and arms, he didn't feel cold.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Took you long enough."

"Earthbending only?" he asked.

"Ladies' choice," she replied with a grin.

Aang let out a long breath through his nose. "Earthbending only," he confirmed with a sigh.

His first step forward, signaled the beginning. Chunks of earth flew past him, shot up from under his feet, and came crashing down towards his head. Toph anticipated his every move and earthbended accordingly. The problem was Aang, naturally an airbender, was as evasive as ever. Despite both their superior skill, it was the messiest match they ever engaged in because the rain was quickly turning all the solid earth around them into wet dirt.

Pretty soon mud was pooling at their feet and sloshing every which way, while the steady fall of rain continued pouring down.

After a few minutes, when they stood at a standstill to catch their breaths, Aang took the opportunity to speak. "What if we continue this some other time?" he yelled at her.

"Quitting?" She sounded offended.

"No,_ postponing_," he amended, moving closer to where she stood.

Honestly, he didn't used to have a one-track mind, but he couldn't help think that even while Toph had looked so pretty before in the dance hall where she fit right in with the Fire Nation nobility, Aang thought she looked just as pretty out there in the rain covered in mud. He was close enough now to reach for her face and wipe away the mud she only just smeared across her forehead.

"Oh, no, you don't," she said, stopping his actions and sending another mud attack his way. A strange sort of annoyance filled her when she recalled that he danced with all those girls while he seemed to forget all about her. Now, it wasn't that she was jealous - she didn't get jealous - but it was something that tightened her stomach and made her want to earthbend those Fire Nation girls to Omashu, but not before punching them in the face.

Aang went flying back and for a second, she couldn't even feel his fuzzy vibrations on the ground, and Toph worried she'd actually hurt him. But when she heard his laughter, her trademark grin appeared.

"It's going to take more than that to stop me, Toph," he yelled at her.

"Is that right?" she snorted. "Prove it!"

The sparring before was nothing compared to their second go. The wet earth did little to impede their movements. It was almost like a choreographed dance with strikes and attacks and counter-attacks. Then, when Toph knew she had him, the unthinkable happened. She raised her right leg with the plan to bring it down hard and open the ground underneath Aang to trap him, but the slick mud betrayed her, sending her foot sliding back. A small cry of surprise escaped her lips as she stumbled.

Concerned, instinctively Aang airbended himself forward, the blast of air sending mud flying behind him. He caught her before both her hands hit the ground.

"You cheat!" she accused, shoving a finger at his bare chest. The heat from his skin whispered to her, but she ignored it. "We agreed, earthbending _only_!"

As he tried to help her up, she shoved his hands away to stand on her own, and turned from him.

"Toph?"

"We're gonna finish this."

"We can't earthbend. The rain isn't letting up. We'll only slip and slide all over the place. Or worse, get hurt."

Because she kept walking - just as he expected the stubborn girl to do - Aang stomped on the wet ground, making the earth beneath Toph's feet shift and return her to his side.

"Hey!" she complained about to punch his arm, but stopped short when she realized how close they were. His warm breath caressed the side of her face and the space between them felt charged with electricity. Then, he whispered something lost to the falling rain before claiming her mouth with his own.


	12. Rainstorm

**AN: Sorry about not updating last week, but it's been a long and painful couple of days... Anyway this chapter is a bit longer than the others, so that makes up for it a little? Btw, thanks for continuing to review everyone, reviews are love! *hint hint* And speaking of reviews, Mr. A open a FFN account and we'll talk- for real, I love talking Taang! That goes for everyone reading! PM me if you like! =) Oh, and Jenny Sunn, I PM'd you!**

**One last thing, if any of you have a tumblr account, go follow aangandtoph dot tumblr dot com! I do and it's an awesome blog! And when you're there you can share your Taang fanart because there's never enough! XD**

**Alright, I'm done. Here's Chapter 12!**

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Toph?" Katara asked her friends after taking a turn around the emptying ballroom, looking for the girl in question.<p>

Suki replied, but not before she snatched the drink Sokka was trying to smuggle past her. There was no way she was letting him get drunk because when he got drunk, he snored louder than Appa. "I'm sure she left hours ago. These fancy parties aren't really her thing."

"That's true," Katara nodded, ignoring her brother's antics. "You think she's in her room?"

"Could be," Suki shrugged, pretending she couldn't see her husband's baby blues pleading with her. Spirits, why was she such a sucker for those? "Since it's raining, I don't think she'd be outside." Relenting, she turned to Sokka. "_Fine! _Just _one_ more, but if you start snoring? So help me Sokka I'm going to-"

"What?" he challenged with a grin and waggled his eyebrow, "_What_ are you gonna do to me?"

"Please don't answer that!" Zuko begged.

...

The pouring rain continued, harder than before. Mud pooled at their feet, midway up her calves and past his ankles, but Aang and Toph were oblivious to it. She could have bended a huge earthtent to keep them dry or he could've shielded them with his waterbending, but they were too focused on each other to care about the rain.

As Aang's lips slid against hers, all that bitter resentment Toph had been carrying around began to fade away. The entire evening, a strange blend of possessive envy gripped her as she sensed all those girls with Aang. The girls he danced with and twirled around the dance floor with, but now... Toph couldn't stop the smile that broke out against his mouth.

"What's so funny?" he whispered.

Any other sound besides their heavy breathing and the constant pitter-patter of rain would break the spell that had fallen over them, so Toph didn't reply, angling her head to kiss him instead. When his fingers ran through her hair and down her back, her eyes fluttered shut again.

The airbender in her arms was so warm, his bare torso was so hard and smooth and slick from the rain, Toph ran her fingers over every inch of tantalizing skin along his shoulders, lean arms, strong chest and tight stomach. He moaned when she trailed her fingers down, low against the grooves and solid muscle of his abdomen. That's when his lips broke away from hers. Before Toph could complain, Aang nipped and kissed along her jaw. She sighed, biting back the noise that threatened to break forth from her lips when airy kisses continued down along her neck. When she threw her head back, the raindrops on her face barely registered against his actions, so tender she could hardly breath.

His kisses before had been hungry, urgent, so unlike what was happening right then. Alarms went off in her head when all those emotions she had been wary of swelled within her. Toph considered pushing him off in a panic, but his lips were so enticingly hot against her damp skin, she was unable to think straight.

...

"Anyone notice Aang's missing, too?" Zuko pointed out.

Katara and Suki looked at each other, concerned etched in the former's face, amusement on the latter's.

...

Waves of hot pleasure ran up and down his body and Aang wondered why he hadn't been daring enough to kiss Toph sooner. He swore he wouldn't waste another opportunity again.

Part of him was enjoying it all immensely, the other part was having trouble comprehending what was happening. He seemed to be doing things he wouldn't have thought of doing before and yet it all felt _right_. His hands were all over her, in her hair, on her body, along soft curves and bare skin. His lips and tongue worked together, travelling from her jaw to her neck, learning the taste of her along the way.

If he was completely honest with himself, he could admit that despite his age, he didn't spend too much time thinking about this sort of thing, it just wasn't who he was. But lately, while with Toph, this whole new side he was unaware existed seemed to...wake up. And he had all these...thoughts. About Toph, about him _and_ Toph...together... Because of that, his actions were becoming more confident and less timid. Especially when those sweet sounds escaped her lips and he grew emboldened by his own success.

She was enjoying it, he could hear it in her voice and that only served to urge him on.

...

"Maybe the Avatar and earthbender are together?" Mai suggested, having noticed the pair of young benders leaving the main ballroom for one of the empty balconies.

"You don't mean _together_ together?" Katara asked.

Not that she cared very much about it, but Mai wouldn't be surprised if they were '_together_ together'. Both were quite young, yes, but they were of marrying age and were bound to like someone eventually. If _she _liked Zuko - and actually told him so - Mai was pretty sure it was a possibility for even the Avatar monk and earthbendering tomboy as well. Before she could say something to that effect, Sokka started laughing as if it was the most ridiculous idea ever.

"Together? No way!" Sokka hollered, slapping his knee. Aang was too shy and Toph didn't even like boys yet. "Aang's probably with Appa and Momo, while Toph's beating up some poor Fire Nation schlub."

...

"Are you cold?" Aang asked between kisses, while holding her tighter just in case.

"Are you?" Toph countered, pulling away, "You're the one without clothes."

He smiled, glancing down at himself. Nearly every bit of him was covered in mud. She was in a similar state. Her dress, her arms, her face, all muddied. The rain kept trying to wash it away, but was only partly succeeding. It was a good thing he took off his robes or those would be full of mud, too.

"Firebender, remember?" he chuckled at the same time that thunder roared, making Toph jump in place. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Just fine," she lied. Thunder boomed again and she flinched at the sound.

It didn't take him long to realize the reason for her reaction. "It's that bad?" he wondered, both his hands cradled her face to remind her he was right there with her.

Toph fought not to cover her ears. "It's like fireworks," she explained, head facing down, "except I can stop those by beating up the person setting them off."

"Let's go inside," he suggested, grabbing his robes from their dry, secure location.

"You're just trying to get outta earthbending," she argued for the sake of arguing, but allowed him to take her hand and lead her back towards the palace to get away from the deafening thunder.

...

Waiting until no guards were around, Aang airbended them up towards the only open window - to avoid being seen or making a mess since they were both dripping wet and partially covered in mud. When Toph's feet left the ground, she buried her face in the crook of his neck, sending goosebumps up and down his body. His arm tightened around her waist and his lips curled into a smile.

They landed softly in an empty hallway.

"Not a lot of people on this floor," Toph said, moving from him, "Good choice, Twinkletoes."

Without hesitation, she opened the first door on their left and walked inside. Aang followed, closing the door behind him. With a wave of his hand, the few candles on a small vanity lit up. It was a room he had never been in, but his eyes weren't taken by the simple elegance of the furniture, but rather the girl standing only a few feet away. Being alone with Toph once again, in a bedroom no less, Aang thought he would have felt nervous, but it was probably the first time all night he wasn't.

"Wow."

"What?"

"They're gonna know we were in here."

She could sense the muddy footprints everywhere they had walked.

"I'll have it cleaned up in no time," Toph said, opening the window. Thunder sounded again and all she wanted to do was shut it to help drown out the sound, but she didn't. She simply closed her eyes and waited anxiously for it to pass.

Aang frowned, knowing the loud sound had to really bother her and waited for it to pass, too. Then together they bended all the water and mud they brought into the room out the window into the rain.

"We should probably get cleaned up, too," he suggested, "Or we'll only continue making a mess."

"Is there even water in here?" she asked. Trying to get out of taking a bath was almost second nature.

"No," he shouted from the bathroom, "but we can use rainwater."

...

After Aang had taken his bath, he airbended himself dry because there were no towels in the bathroom. He then washed and dried his pants and cleared the tub. Next, he bended in clean rainwater for Toph, warmed it up, and stepped out into the bedroom to give her some privacy.

Toph tossed her dirty clothes aside - her dress and bindings making a soggy, muddy mess in the corner - and let herself sink into the warm bath. It felt good against her clammy skin. When she sunk in, dipping her head underwater, it muted the thunder outside and she nearly forgot all about it. It wasn't until her bath started to grow cold that she figured it was time to get out.

Stepping out of the bathtub, she reached for a towel. There was none hanging anywhere and when she searched the cabinets, she couldn't find any there either. She really couldn't use her muddied dress or bindings, she'd just end up dirtying the room all over again. There was only one other option.

"Hey, Twinkletoes!" she called through the bathroom door, hoping maybe the towels were out there.

When he didn't answer, she cracked the door open. Stomping on the floor, she reached out, but couldn't sense his vibrations. _Did he leave?_ she wondered. The thought left her feeling cold...and it wasn't simply because she wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Aang?" she called again to double-check and when he didn't reply, she stepped out of the bathroom and sprinted across the room to lock the bedroom door. Just because she couldn't see what she looked like didn't mean she wanted someone else to. With that taken care of, she began searching for something to dry herself with. There was a large armoire she opened up, but it was empty. When the thunder outside rattled the window, Toph slammed the armoire doors shut in surprise.

"Stupid thunder," she mumbled, moving on to the chest by the foot of the bed.

The combination of thunder and slamming doors startled Aang awake. He had fallen asleep on the bed waiting for Toph to finish with her bath. At the loud sounds, he jumped up. "Toph?"

Toph yelped. What on earth was he doing in the room? Hadn't he left? And why couldn't she find something, _anything_ to cover herself with!

"What are you doing here?" she yelled.

"What are you-_OH SPIRITS!_ I didn't see anything!" he cried, covering his eyes with his hands. He lied, of course. In the soft candlelight, he had gotten a glimpse of Toph's slim back, the swell of her hips and derriere, _and_ her shapely legs before she had a chance to earthbend a wall between the two.

"I thought you left!" she yelled, cursing the stupid bed with its stupid wooden frame.

"I'm sorry!" Spirits, he couldn't stop seeing her! "But, but...why would you think I'd just leave you?" It didn't matter if his eyes were opened or closed! All he saw was her tiny waist and the curve of her butt! "But," and every time he said that word, he only got redder, "you took a long time and I guess I fell asleep but I didn't mean to see-I mean...I didn't hear you come out, but, but-"

"Alright, knock it off!" She was embarrassed and he was embarrassed. It was obvious he saw _some_ part of her and she was simply glad she'd kept her back to him, but whatever! It was done, so... "I need a towel or something. I'm practically dry anyway, but my dress is still muddy, so I can't wear that. Got any ideas?" She tried to sound calm, but blushed as she mentally berated herself for not having checked the bed in the first place.

"I can wash it?" he suggested, standing from the bed with his hands still covering his eyes.

"Sure, but I kinda need something for now. This room is empty! There's nothing in here I can use!"

"Oh, um...use this." He grabbed his robes from the bed, he had been using them as a pillow to rest his head. With his eyes still shut tight, he walked backwards with his clothing in hand until he bumped into the wall sticking up from the middle of the floor.

"Where'd you find this?"

"They're my clothes."

"Oh. You sure it's okay to wear 'em?" she asked, taking the soft, balled up material from him. "Isn't it for 'Avatar use only' or something?"

"No, it's fine," he assured her, making sure to keep his back to her as she dressed. Spirits, why did he have to fall asleep? And then wake up to see Toph naked!

"Okay, what do you think? Do I look like an airbender?" she forced a laugh, trying to get past what happened only moments ago. She could still feel Aang's heart beating furiously in his chest and was hoping he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

Aang turned around.

Perhaps it was because he had spent more time with the monks which made their memory fresher in his mind than that of the sisters, but Toph wearing his orange and yellow robes falling nearly to her feet, the sleeves covering all but her fingertips, looked every bit like he remembered an Air Maiden looking, especially with all her hair loose and down past her shoulders. She was quite breathtaking, but even if he'd wanted to, he couldn't seem to make the words to say so come out of his mouth.

Twinkletoes didn't reply, but if she thought his heart was beating fast before, that was nothing compared to what it was doing now. Toph was starting to feel self-conscious, which was a new feeling for her. Normally, she didn't care what people thought. Judging by his reaction, she either looked really good or really bad and the longer the silence stretched, she began to think it was definitely bad.

"I'll just take it off then."

"No, no, don't! You look _good_. I mean, fine. Yeah, you, uh, look fine." He sounded out of breath. After a another short silence, the young monk added, "Your hair...um, it looks really nice, too."

Toph hopped on the bed, smirking. "You got a thing for my hair." It wasn't a question. Still, Aang was going to deny it. "Don't even bother," she grinned, making him blush yet again. "I couldn't sense you on the bed earlier - _stupid bed!_ - but your feet are flat against the floor right now." He didn't say anything, but she could feel his gaze linger on her and she spoke to rid them of the awkward silence that was beginning to fill the room. "So, why don't you let it grow, baldy?" she laughed, reaching over to rub the top of his head.

"Well, we're not supposed to," he replied with a faint chuckle, relieved that she didn't seem mad about what happened since she was back to teasing him. "It's an Air Nomad tradition."

Toph fell back on the bed, her head where the pillows would be. "Tell me about those Air Nomad traditions."

"Really?" She could hear the barely restrained giddiness in his voice. "You... want to know?"

"I asked, didn't I?"

There was a smile in Aang's eyes as he laid back, parallel to Toph. Mimicking her actions, his hands came up to support his head as he stared straight up at the designs on the ceiling. At once, he began telling her of things he remembered clearly and some he only had a faint recollection of. Slowly, while she focused on the soothing sound of his voice, her eyes drifted closed.

* * *

><p><em>ETA: The awesome Catchini drew the cutest Taang fanart! Go check it out: catchini dot tumblr dot com post/54148893556/ requested-by-anon-taang-storm-i-know-i_


	13. Close

Outside, the unexpected summer storm had passed and the sky was a dazzling blue and free of clouds. The sun was burning bright and shining gold high above, but all that would have been lost to the sleeping blind earthbender even if the window had been opened. She was unaware of nearly everything in the quiet seclusion of the cool room until she awoke to find a warm airbender curled up around her. His chest against her back, his face buried between her shoulder and the nape of her neck, while his arms were wrapped securely around her waist, and his legs tangled with hers. For a split second instinct almost took over to elbow Aang so that he'd move, but since Toph couldn't remember a better night's sleep since leaving the Earth Kingdom, she leaned back further into him instead.

She was nearly asleep again when Aang stirred behind her. As he stretched, his hold on her tightened while he tugged her closer for a moment before loosening his hold. Only one question floated through Toph's not yet fully alert brain: did Aang still sleep with his sta- and then, it hit her.

A mischievous smile took up half of her face. There was no way she could resist!

"Hey, Twinkletoes?"

"Hmm?" he murmured against her ear and Toph had to take a second to compose herself and remember she was trying to torment _him_.

"Just wondering, is that your glider," she could hardly keep a straight face, "Or are you just happy to see me?"

"Whuh?"

For some reason, he wasn't thinking straight.

Toph couldn't help laughing. "I _said_, that what I think it is?" Just because she was inexperienced didn't mean she didn't _know_ things or that she wouldn't use said knowledge to mock half-asleep monks. Besides, he saw her half-naked. He _owed_ her.

They both knew the moment Aang realized exactly _what_ she was talking about because he moved so fast to get away from her, he fell off the bed. Toph's laughter bubbled over after him.

"I... Sorry about that," he mumbled from the floor, sounding embarrassed.

"Eh, it was bound to happen," she shrugged one shoulder, the laughing subsiding quickly when she suddenly missed his warmth. There were no sheets or blankets on the bed and Toph realized it was only because of him (and his inner firebender) that she wasn't cold through the night. "So what, you staying down there forever?"

A small grin appeared on his face. "I didn't know if... I wasn't sure-"

"It's cold, you're warm. Do the math."

His small grin turned to a full-blown smile and Aang forced himself into a calm state, pushing the earlier embarrassment to the back of his mind as he made his way to the bed. Taking his time - so as not to seem too eager - Aang let himself fall back against the mattress. Toph was leaning on her side facing him, her head propped on her arm and he watched her out of the corner of his eye thinking all the while she really did look good in his robes.

"...Are you still cold?" he asked, hesistantly. Even though his cheeks prickled with warmth, he shifted closer, turning to his side to face her.

"Gee, I don't know, Aang. Since there are no blankets, no nothing on the bed except us, what do you think?" The words came out biting and full of sarcasm, just like she intended, but she was having trouble regulating her racing heartbeat when one of his hands settled on her waist.

Aang swallowed. The feel of his clothes on Toph was strange yet exhilarating and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Did you...sleep okay?" he asked, shifting closer. Relief washed over him when she didn't pull away.

For a moment, they were very still, waiting... Then, Toph's eyes fell shut when Aang leaned in, his lips missed hers entirely. Before she could joke about his poor aim, his mouth was moving slowly up her jaw and Toph forgot how to breathe.

_All mornings should begin like this_, she thought with a blissful sigh.

His lips were hot and wet and tortuously slow. Toph could only hum contently. That's when she felt him smile against the curve of her neck. She meant to growl, "Don't get cocky, Twinkletoes!" but the words were broken up and came out in a breathy whisper, which only served to encourage his already rising confidence even more.

Not to be outdone, Toph returned the favor. Grabbing the sides of his face (to keep his lips from driving her crazy!), she placed one quick kiss on the corner of his mouth before pushing him so that his back was on the bed. Where Aang had been gentle, Toph was not. Teeth and tongue worked together so perfectly over his chin, down his throat, his adam's apple, he couldn't even think, let alone move.

When she trailed kisses along his shoulder, his arms snaked around Toph's waist to draw her closer to him. Her leg fell between the two of his, their bodies only separated by the thin layers of his robes. Their lips found each other again, moving faster and slower by turns, heat building between them.

Toph was getting lost in every part of Aang. The feel of him, his scent all around, the heat of his hands, the rapid pounding of his heart that drummed in tune with her own.

So taken in by the dizzying effects she was having on him, the distracted airbender didn't hear the first gentle knocking until Toph stopped abruptly and slipped out of his embrace.

"Someone's at the door!" she whispered.

...

"Someone's definitely in this room," Suki said, her ear against the cool metal.

Ty Lee, who had arrived early that morning and had been catching up with her Captain, was leaning against the door, too. "I can hear someone moving around in there," she added with a giggle. "Who are we spying on again?"

"We're not spying on anyone," Katara replied, as she knocked once more. "Toph, are you there?"

...

"Monkey feathers!"

"Shut your pie-hole, Twinkles!" Toph's voice was so low, no one would be able to hear her from the other side of the door.

"But Katara's going to _see_ _us_!" Aang whispered in the same barely audible, panicky tone.

"So, go out the window!"

"I can't go out the window! It's daytime! Someone'll see me! And I'm only wearing pants!"

"Then... hide under the bed!"

As if that was the best idea ever, Aang nodded emphatically. As quietly as only an airbender could, he hopped off the bed to slide under it.

Toph inhaled and exhaled, then yelled at the door, "What do you want!" She really needed to stop sleeping on stupid beds with even stupider wooden frames because she couldn't feel any stinking vibrations! Once she had placed her feet on the floor, she realized who was out there.

_"Toph, it's Katara and Suki. We came to help you get ready." _Then after a pause, added,_ "Oh, and Ty Lee's here, too."_

Great, it was Katara _and_ Suki _and_ Ty Lee! "Ready for what?" Toph growled. Aang suddenly returned to her side again, his lips grazing her ear. "What now, Twinkletoes?" she whispered in frustration, trying not to get distracted by him.

He didn't know how to say it, so he just said it. "You're, um, wearing my robes. If they see you..."

She could feel the heat rising to her face. "Just...get under the bed. I'll throw your clothes down at you."

"But then..." His cheeks burned at the thought. "What...will...you...wear?" The image of her back and derriere from the previous night flashed in his mind.

"That's it! I'm bending you outta here!" she hissed quietly.

He recognized the expression on her face knowing she meant what she said. Rather than be tossed outside, Aang was out the window in the blink of an eye. Without his glider, he didn't get very far, but landed safely on the ground anyway thanks to his airbending. When he looked up and saw his robes floating out from the window, the monk blushed like he'd never blushed before because he knew Toph was up in the room... wearing nothing at all...

"_Toph, open up!_"

"Chill Fangirl, I'm coming."

Toph could hear Suki snicker through the door, but her own smile disappeared when she remembered her state of dress, or lack thereof.

"Hey, you guys have a towel or something?"

_"Just unlock the door, Toph." _Katara sounded tired and Toph wondered what time they had all gone to bed.

"I will, Sweetness, but I'm not wearing anything right now, so..." she left the rest unsaid.

_"Why aren't you wearing anything! __What happened to your dress?"_

_"Katara, she can tell us once we're inside. Toph, we have towels. Open up."_

_"A__nd, we also have a change of clothes. Let us in, Tophy!_"

Ignoring that last bit, Toph unlocked the door and cracked it open. She grabbed the offered towel to wrap it around herself.

"_Kyoshi's Fans!_ What happened here?" Suki yelled, stepping into the room and staring at the wall she was pretty sure wasn't supposed to be sticking up in the center of it. There were also watery footprints all over the place and mud sprinkled on the walls.

"Where were you all night?" Katara demanded, ignoring Suki's outburst. "What happened? Where are your clothes?"

"That dance party thing - whatever it was - was lame, so I left."

"With Aang?" Suki asked and Toph could hear the hint of teasing in her voice. She wondered who saw them leave.

"Yeah, he owed me a bending battle. I cashed in," the earthbender replied without missing a beat.

"You were out in the rain?" Katara cried, shocked and going straight into overprotective mom mode. "Did you two get soaking wet out there? It was raining pretty hard. How do you feel this morning?"

Toph removed Katara's hand from her forehead. "I'm fine. We weren't out there too long," she lied effortlessly, "Twinkletoes started crying about just that, so we came back."

"Together?" Ty Lee squealed. Having heard Suki's theory regarding Toph and Aang - the 'rocky relationship' quip, their being best friends, attractive, and most importantly, _single_ - she was so on board! Especially since she was all for young love! Ty Lee couldn't help grinning from ear to ear because they really would look so cute together!

"Yeah, together," Toph replied. If she hadn't been so good at hiding the truth, she might have blushed, especially when Ty Lee let out a strange high-pitched sound. "What is wrong with you?" Toph snapped at her.

"Nothing. Go on! You left off at, you and Aang came back together, _and_...?"

"Why are you here anyway?" Toph asked irritated. She had to fight not to earthbend something.

"She's helping us get you _and_ this room ready," Katara explained. "So, please don't be rude, Toph."

"I'm already ready. I made that wussy Avatar fix me a bath, then I kicked him out. Is he up, by the way? Because since it doesn't sound like it's raining, he still owes me."

"Uh, Katara, you better get in here!" Suki yelled from the bathroom where there was mud _everywhere_.

"TOPH! What did you do to your outfit!"

Toph had forgotten all about that after her eventful morning. "Geez, Sweetness, get a grip. It's only a dress."

"Did you roll around in the mud or something?" Ty Lee asked mournfully, thinking that what looked to have once been a green and ivory dress was now different shades of brown.

"I'll replace it, alright! What's with all of you anyway?"

"What's with us? What's with us!" Katara cried, "Oh, I'll tell you _exactly_ what's with us!" Apparently they had spent _all_ morning - even missing breakfast - looking for her and Aang because no one had seen or heard from either since before the dance ended. "_And_," Katara continued, but Toph tuned her out, choosing instead to think about the possibilities Ty Lee's inadvertent suggestion of rolling around in the mud brought to her mind.

...

Aang airbended himself up to catch his robes midway. He slipped them on in a hurry over his head and glanced around to make sure no one had seen him. Thinking the coast was clear, he let out a sigh of relief only to see Sokka, of all people, coming his way.

"Was _that_," the warrior's arms flailed, "what it looked like?"

Aang smiled sheepishly. "What did it look like?"

"It looked like _you_ just got kicked out of _that_ room," Sokka pointed up at the very window Aang had jumped out of to avoid getting earthbended out by the girl he had been kissing.

"Oh, um, no, heh," the Air Nomad replied while wearing the biggest, most obviously fake smile. "I was, uh, just flying, yeah. And then, a gust of wind blew off my robes because it was really windy earlier and I jumped up to-"

"Can I just stop you right there, Aang, and say you're a terrible liar."

Aang groaned. "It's not what you're thinking, Sokka," the younger man replied, even though it kinda was.

"Oh, yeah?" Detective Sokka asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Then, where are your shoes!"

_Uh-oh!_

"Um, um..."

"It's exactly what I'm thinking, amirite?" Sokka winked and slapped Aang's back. "Atta boy!" he chuckled, oozing pride. "Now, tell me everything! Well, not _everything_ everything though. Did you meet her last night? Is that why you disappeared? You know," he seemed to remember, "we've been looking for you and Toph all morning! I wonder where she went? Where could she have gone?" his gaze traveled from the Avatar to the surrounding area and then back. "Anyway, back to you. Did her, oh I don't know, _boyfriend_ catch you in her room this morning, is that the reason you got thrown out the window?"

"No!" Aang denied vehemently. Gan broke up with her. "She doesn't have a boyfriend!"

"A-ha!"

The young monk groaned again.

"Come on, buddy," the warrior threw his arm over the Air Nomad's shoulders, "You can tell me all about this girl of yours while we go into town."

"Uh, why do we need to go into town?"

"Shopping, why else? Shoes for you, obviously. A new bag for me - and don't listen to Suki, I _do_ need one! And, maybe while we're there, you'll find a little something for your new _girlfriend..._" he sang.

_Girlfriend?_ Aang mentally repeated, his lips turning up at the corners. He kinda liked the sound of that.


	14. Secret

After yet _another_ bath in less than one day, Toph was probably the cleanest she'd ever been since leaving home the first time at age twelve.

"Why all the fuss again, Sugar Queen?"

Once Katara cleared all the mud out of the bedroom, bathroom, and what remained in Toph's hair, the waterbender was in a much better mood. "We're going to see the Ember Island Players today."

Ty Lee asked what Toph was thinking. "All the way on Ember Island?"

"Nope," Suki replied, "As part if the End of the War Anniversary's second day of festivities, they're coming here."

Toph made a face, "That doesn't seem very festive."

Katara smiled at the younger girl. "Well, after the play, there's going to be a huge fireworks show!"

"Yeah, the whole Capital's invited!" Ty Lee added.

"Fireworks, huh?" Toph shook her head, "_That's_ the best Sparky could come up with?"

"It'll be fun," Katara promised and then she remembered how the young earthbender felt about the noisy, colorful sparks she couldn't see. "Oh, no, Toph, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry about what?" Ty Lee asked, handing over the dress Toph would be wearing.

Toph shrugged, "It's no big deal."

"Toph isn't too fond of fireworks," Suki replied, embarrassed that she had forgotten, too. "You know what? Forget the fireworks! We'll go do something fun, just us girls. What do you say, Toph?"

It sounded like a good idea, but Toph didn't want her friends missing out on something they liked because of her. Besides, she didn't need them to babysit her either. "Nah, you guys go ahead," she began, but Katara cut her off.

"Nonsense, we want to. Plus, it'll give us a chance to catch up since we really haven't had much time for that."

"Fine."

"Yay!" Ty Lee giggled, "I'm in! Can I invite Mai?"

Katara smiled, "Of course."

The dress Katara and Suki helped Toph into was not very comfortable and far less roomy than what Toph was used to, but she didn't complain. Well, not as much as she normally would have.

"Why is this thing so tight?"

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad," Katara said, taking a step back.

"Hey, you're not the one wearing it!"

"Aw, you look good, Tophy!"

"If you're not into broken bones then I suggest you stop calling me that!"

"You look really good in red," Suki pointed out. "And, the dress shows off your tiny waist."

"What's the use in that if I can't breath?"

Ty Lee stepped in next to arrange Toph's hair up. The one-time circus performer had managed to secure half of the dark, thick strands and was about to put the rest up as well when Toph said, "Leave it."

Katara and Suki looked at each other.

"Down?" the waterbender asked to confirm, knowing Toph's hair was rarely ever down. Actually, besides that very morning and one other time in Ba Sing Se years ago, Katara couldn't recall Toph with her hair not up in some sort of bun.

Toph shrugged, "Sure, why not."

Katara and Suki looked at each other again. Ty Lee looked between the two of them and wondered why they seemed so surprised.

"Did _someone_ suggest you leave it down?" Suki asked, not even trying to be subtle.

"Yeah," Toph replied with a grin because she could almost _see_ the beginning of a smile on all three of the other girls' faces. "_You_ guys did."

"Oh," they sighed collectively and Toph laughed at the disappointment in their voices.

"Wait, I didn't," Ty Lee replied, smiling and adding a small pin with tiny firelilies to Toph's hair. "Toph, your hair looks totally cute!"

"Great. Now, how much longer is this gonna take?"

"There," Ty Lee beamed, securing one last strand of hair. "All done."

"Thanks," she said gruffly. "What time are we going to this thing anyway?" Toph wondered out loud.

"After lunch," Katara replied. "Which we're already late for."

"Is everyone coming?" Toph asked, fishing. "To that play or whatever."

"That's the plan. Zuko said he and Aang would meet us at the playhouse since they have to see the Fire Sages this afternoon. But only if they finished on time."

"I don't think Mai's coming then," Ty Lee added.

"So, basically it's the three of us, plus Sokka?" Toph tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice. So maybe Twinkles wasn't coming, it wasn't that big a deal. Besides, hadn't she just spent the whole night with him? Woke up with him, too. And...it hadn't been that bad. Actually, it was kinda- alright, alright, enough. "Let's get this show on the road," Toph got up from the vanity stool because she wasn't gonna start daydreaming about him! "Food first and then a flying, bald lady!"

"Uh, Toph, we're not going to see - _hear_," Suki amended, "'The Boy in the Iceberg'."

She stopped under the doorway. "What then?"

Ty Lee replied, "Love Amongst the Dragons!"

"But Sparky said that sucked!"

"So did 'The Boy in the Iceberg', remember?"

"Yeah, but the ending must've been changed since the last time we saw it, right? I mean, we won!" She had been hoping to make fun of Twinkletoes again, but otherwise she didn't care too much either way. "Whatever, let's just go."

...

"Sokka, I don't know..."

The Water Tribe warrior smiled. "Trust me, girls like that sort of thing."

Aang rubbed the back of his neck. He had confided in Sokka, telling him tiny bits and pieces of what had been going on with Toph, but leaving out two very important details, her name and the fact that she was the Greatest Earthbender in the World because that would kinda give it away. "I mean, I know she likes me, but how do I know if she likes me as _more_ than just a friend?"

"You want to know if she _likes you_ likes you?" Sokka guessed. Before he was married he wondered that a time or two.

The young monk shrugged. "...Yeah."

"Before we get into that, we're not discussing Katara here, are we?" Because that would be gross. Ew.

"No," Aang shook his head. That had been a long time ago.

"Okay, good because I wouldn't want to talk about my sister, you know?"

That gave Aang some pause. "How about a good friend?" he asked, realizing a moment too late what it was he said.

Sokka's eyes nearly flew out of their sockets. "_What?_ It's not Toph, is it? Because Suki has been going on and on about you two and-"

"No!" Aang lied, nearly dropping the bracelet Sokka convinced him to buy for his supposed girl, "It's not Toph."

"Oh, okay, whew." Then, Sokka raised an eyebrow. "You don't mean..._Ty Lee_, do you?"

Aang scratched the back of his head, but didn't deny or confirm the other man's suspicions. He hadn't even been aware that Ty Lee was back in the Fire Nation until Sokka just brought her up, but there were no other girls staying in the Palace besides Sokka's wife and sister or Toph and Mai that they would both consider a friend.

"Either you work really fast or this has been going on longer than you're telling me because Ty Lee just got here this morning!"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Sokka," the Avatar pleaded, increasing his speed to get back to the Palace faster. He had a meeting with Zuko and the Fire Sages that he was probably more than a little late for.

"Aw, come on, don't get like that. You can tell me," Sokka assured the other man. "Who can you trust if not me?"

Aang gave him a skeptical look.

"Okay, I _did_ tell Suki about that thing with Meng, but you didn't say I couldn't!" Sokka said by way of defense. "So? How long has this been going on?"

Aang looked uncomfortable and walked on in silence. A silence that Sokka thought was as good as a confession.

"So, you and Ty Lee, huh?" he stroked his bare chin. "Well, you're both flighty, so you have that in common. Suki'll be so surprised when I tell her!"

"You just said I could trust you! _Please_, Sokka! You can't tell anyone!" Especially not Toph or Ty Lee. Spirits, what was he getting himself into?

The Water Tribe warrior nodded in understanding, "You're keeping it on the down-low? I get it, I get it. Don't worry, I won't say a thing."

...

"That...that wasn't how I remembered it at all," Ty Lee said mournfully.

"Face it, it sucked," Suki sighed.

Toph agreed, "_Yeah_ it did!" And neither Twinkles nor Sparky showed up to share in the snoozefest with them.

"Why do we keep coming to see these guys?" Sokka asked, finishing off the last of his fire flakes.

Katara made a face. "This is only the second time we see one of their productions, Sokka. Don't exaggerate."

"True, but you, sis, are going to hear _all_ my complaints 'cause this was partly _your_ idea!"

Katara stopped walking to glare at her brother. "Either you stop complaining or I won't ever plan something nice for all of us to do together again," Katara huffed.

"In that case," Toph smirked, "Keep the complaining coming, Snoozles!"

...

It was still early when they reached the Palace, the sun not close to setting yet, but Toph broke away from the others.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sokka stopped her, "I thought we were gonna raid the kitchens?"

"And then us girls were going out, remember?"

"Yeah but I need a nap."

"You cannot be tired," Katara chuckled, "You slept through most of the play!"

"Snored and everything," Suki joined in.

"There was a little bit of drool, too," Ty Lee added.

Toph muttered something about it being exhausting to sit through that play which should be put out of its misery and continued heading towards the stairs which lead to the guest rooms.

"All right, get some rest," Katara called after her, "We'll stop by your room in a few hours, okay?"

"You got it, Sweetness."

Sokka proceeded to the kitchens as planned, while the other three girls returned to their unfinished discussion about when they believed Zuko and Mai were finally going to get married.

...

It wasn't an excuse, Toph really did feel tired even though she had woken up late. She wasn't sure why she felt like she had no energy. Maybe the sucktastic _Love Amongst the Dragons_ really was to blame.

She continued up the stairs and then down the hall when she felt it.

"I know you're there," she called out into the seemingly empty hallway.

"How'd you know it was me?" Twinkletoes asked with a laugh. "I never even touched the floor," he said.

Wanting to surprise Toph, he'd been riding his air scooter looking for her since he and Zuko finished their meeting with the Fire Sages. It was a meeting Aang was pretty sure he didn't need to attend. Aside from thanking him for showing up on time to begin the End of the War Anniversary, which he appreciated of course, all the Fire Sages really discussed was Fire Lord business, primarily Zuko's responsibility to provide his nation with an heir to the throne. Aang actually felt a little sorry for Zuko when the older man blushed a deep red and stuttered his indignant reply. From that point on, Aang kinda zoned out and spent his time thinking about the girl he was currently staring at.

"Hi," he smiled, looking away.

"Hey."

Toph didn't hear his airy footsteps like usual, but the air around her had changed and only realized it because half her hair was down so that it swirled lightly with the soft breeze. She grinned when he jumped off his scooter and felt his vibrations again.

"You... look really nice," Aang admitted, scratching the back of his head and coming to walk next to her. The design of the red and gold dress she had on reminded him of the one she wore in Ba Sing Se when they tried to get into that party for Bosco to warn King Kuei of the Fire Nation's impending attack. Actually, with her current hairstyle, she looked even better than then. "Really, really nice," he added, his voice tiny.

"Yeah, you do too," Toph replied, pretending that with his words she hadn't felt that strange fluttering in the pit of her stomach she'd been having all day whenever she thought about him.

Blushing a little, Aang was going to thank her, but he caught himself in time. "Ha ha, very funny, Toph."

"It's a gift," she smirked.

They made a left down the first corridor they reached and part of her arm brushed his as they walked side by side.

"So, where you headed?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Nowhere, just walking," she replied when she felt the back of his hand graze lightly past hers.

They continued a few more steps in silence. Then, Aang took a long, deep breath and gathering all his courage, reached for Toph's hand. It fit perfectly in his own and slowly, afraid she might pull away, he laced their fingers together.

"Can I... walk with you?" he asked, holding his breath.

Toph tried to reply, but her tongue felt heavy and useless in her mouth while her windpipe constricted within her throat, both which irritated her to no end. She had managed to leave her parents' home, not once, but twice, telling them off the second time she did so. She taunted and defeated some of the best earthbenders - all of who were at least three times her size - for the Earth Rumble Championship. She put men with decades of experience over her who openly doubted her ability to lead the Royal Earthbender Guards in their place, but this - when a boy her age was walking at her side, holding her hand - _this_ was when she got tongue tied? She had kissed Twinkletoes so many times already she lost count, so why was she suddenly acting like some school girl with...with a...with a _crush?_

Her cheeks turned pink at the thought and she focused on his hand to keep from blushing more. That only made things worse, however. His hand was wrapped tightly around her own, their fingers intertwined, and she was surprised by how warm and strong and _right_ it felt. Toph's lips curled into a smile before she could catch herself, but she forced it away once she did. If she could have seen Aang, she would've found the very same expression mirrored on his face.


	15. Reveal, Part I

Aang and Toph continued aimlessly down an empty hallway through the Fire Nation Palace, still holding hands, both with a faint blush coloring their cheeks. Aang's face betrayed his elation and he glanced at Toph numerous times trying to catch a glimpse of what her expression might be.

Knowing this, the blind earthbender kept her head lowered like she tended to do so her bangs covered her face, but she was nowhere near as unaffected as she wished to appear. The fluttering in her stomach spread through her whole entire body and her heart raced wildly within her chest. That she could feel his heartbeat matching her own brought a small smile to her face as well as the return of _that_ feeling, which she had been very careful not to name. But, it was becoming a very difficult thing to avoid, especially with the way it flitted to the forefront of her thoughts and took center stage. Toph tried, but couldn't ignore the tumultuous swirl of emotions bearing down on her. She knew she couldn't simply attempt to pretend them away anymore and she cursed silently because it was definitely happening _again_.

Being a take charge kind of person, it was pretty clear to Toph what she had to do now that she realized _what_ was going on. She had to tell Aang. Scanning her brain for the right words to say without sounding like she'd gone soft just wasn't working though. Instead, she did what she always did when she felt emotionally vulnerable, she lashed out.

Snatching her hand away from his to poke his chest with her index finger, she yelled, "Where were you earlier, Twinkletoes? I was waiting for you to show up to that stupid play!"

Surprised by her sudden actions he blinked a few times trying to understand what he could've possibly done in those few seconds to make her go from holding his hand to yelling at him. Then, he replayed her words in his head. The Air Nomad wasn't sure if he heard correctly, but he was already smiling before he could make up his mind.

"_You_ were waiting for _me_?"

Earth! She did just say that, didn't she? Toph quickly corrected herself, "Yes, _we_ were waiting for you _and_ Sparky! What took you guys? Too busy learning the second part of the Dancing Dragon or something?"

Despite her taunting, Aang's smile wouldn't go away.

Toph growled.

"Can you stop with that stupid look on your face?" she barked, turning from him and stalking away.

Aang laughed, feeling giddy and ran to catch up with her. "You can't even see me, Toph," he replied, with a toothy grin. They both knew there was no malice behind his words.

"I don't need to _see_ you, I know how that air for brains head of yours works!" she snarled, but Aang wasn't listening. _She wanted him there_. Toph wanted him to show up to the play. And he knew exactly what she meant and how that felt...wanting one specific person at your side... It was the same way he had been feeling.

"Don't go getting carried away," she added, interrupting his thoughts, "I only thought you'd join me in making fun of those Ember Island Players, is all."

"Why, no one else did?"

"No!" she replied, relieved that his short attention span worked in her favor yet again. "Sokka fell asleep and the others were too busy deciding what actor was the better looking one." That was about the time she decided to take nap, too.

Smile fading, Aang frowned. "...Did _you_ think any of those actors were good-looking?"

Instead of facepalming like she wanted to, Toph answered, "Yup, you know me, Twinkletoes, always interested in _looks_."

Aang's frowned deepened a second before he realized what he asked and what she answered. "Oh, heh. Sorry," he shrugged, embarrassed. "Let me make it up to you," he offered.

"Don't sweat it, Twinkles. If one of you didn't forget I was blind, I'd think I was doing something wrong."

"No," he shook his head, "I meant about not showing up to the play."

"I'm listening," she grinned.

He thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers, "I got it!"

"What?" She sounded curious, making Aang's smile return.

"Come on," he took her hand, "It's a surprise!"

They returned to the room they shared the night before. Aang closed the door after Toph entered. He stood there, leaning against the cool metal, trying to rally his courage, while she crossed her arms and wondered what on earth he could be up to.

...

The door and window were locked shut and the two teenagers were on the bed.

Toph was biting her bottom lip to keep from moaning. Her nails were digging into one of the pillowcases behind her head. Someone, Katara or Zuko, must have had the room prepared for her stay. There were sheets and pillows and blankets on the bed, as well as towels and the necessary toiletries in the bathroom. A few changes of clothing filled the previously empty armoire, but none of that mattered. Toph was focused on Aang's hands, his talented fingers, and the long, slow, smooth strokes that nearly made her whimper.

His voice low when he spoke. "How does that feel?"

_It feels so good_, she thought, unable to form the words to tell him. "...Twinkles...don't...stop..." she managed to say between labored breaths.

If he knew her reaction was going to be so favorable, he would have tried it sooner. And as he continued his ministrations, his eyes glued to Toph's face and the way her emotions danced across whenever he moved in a way she really liked, he found himself mesmerized by the subtle changes he caught there.

Her hair fanned behind her was a dark contrast to her pale skin. Her eyes were closed, her eyebrows knitted together then suddenly raised high in a silent plea. She turned her face to the side, away from him, lips parted to whisper his name. Aang couldn't take it anymore. He moved from the foot of the bed to lay next to her.

Pale green eyes snapped opened immediately. "What do you think you're doing, Twinkletoes? Get back to massaging my feet!" she ordered.

He would, he promised quietly. He would whenever she asked, but the urge to kiss her was far too strong for him to resist. Before she could yell at him again, his mouth was on hers.

Aang would never get tired of this. He and Toph. Toph and him. Kissing, talking, messing around, _together_. He wanted it to go on forever. That's when he knew he had to be honest with her.

Ending the kiss, he whispered her name against her lips. "There's something I want to tell you," he said, his chest rising and falling quickly. He had been thinking about her a lot and though he had been confused initially, his thoughts and mind were clear now. Aang swallowed nervously because wanting to say the words and actually saying them were two completely different things. Okay, he just had to do it. There was no reason not to.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Toph shook her head because despite his stopping in the middle of the most amazing foot massage ever, which she was going to make him pay for eventually, she wasn't about to let him take the pleasure of his lips from her, too.

"No," she said adamantly, "Tell me later."

He nodded when her teeth tugged gently on his lower lip. Later was fine by him. They'd have lots of time to talk later.

...

By the time Katara knocked at the door, both Aang and Toph had lost most of their clothes. Her red and gold dress was lying on the floor, as were his orange and yellow robes and pants. Only his underwear and her bindings remained intact.

It just sort of happened really. They had been kissing and touching, but there was too much cumbersome material between them. Toph _wanted_ to feel his skin against hers. Aang longed for the same.

Suddenly, she was moving without thinking. "Gimme me a hand with this?" she muttered when her dress wouldn't come off. She was tugging at the hooks that began at her neck and continued towards her arm. A few strands of her hair had gotten tangled with them.

"You're going to rip it, hold still," Aang chuckled, sitting up.

Toph sat up, too. "It's just a stupid dress," the earthbender argued.

"Yes, but it's a nice dress, which happens to look really good on you," he replied with a smile.

She turned her face from him and he wondered if perhaps he shouldn't have said such a thing even if it was true. When she pulled the material up over her head, so that she was sitting next to him on the bed in nothing but her bindings, half her hair loose spilling over one shoulder, the young monk couldn't help the words that escaped his lips.

"Spirits, you're _gorgeous,_" he breathed. Aang had never seen so much of her all at once, not since they were still children and his feeling for her were vastly different. Her skin was flawless, smooth and pale, like ivory-colored marble under the moonlight. "You are," he insisted when she shook her head.

Unable to hide the slight blush that rose to her cheeks at his words, she diverted the attention from herself. "You gonna take off _your_ dress?" she asked, smirking.

"It's not a dress," he laughed, but began removing his clothes, tossing them over the side of the bed. Though he shed his robes without a problem, while he decided whether or not to remove his pants, his face felt like it was on fire.

"Forgetting something," she said, tugging on the side of his pants' leg with her toes. He stood and kicked off his pants.

They sat down next to each other, suddenly very aware that this was much farther than either had ever gone.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked, grey eyes roaming over her face, her body, completely in awe - not only by her beauty, but because she choose him to share such a moment with. What amazed him even more was that instead of simply being frightened by the fact that only her bindings kept him from gazing upon _all_ of her, he was tempted...he was _so very_ tempted to ask if she could get rid of those, too. Because of that and other similarly inappropriate thoughts running through his mind, his face continued to burn with a mixture of embarrassment and fascination.

"Aren't you?" Toph countered because even if she had never been in a situation similar to what she found herself in and part of her was definitely nervous, the other part seemed to know exactly what she wanted. And, what she wanted was tall and lean and bald and sitting next to her wearing nothing but his underwear.

"...Yeah," he replied honestly, surprised to find he truly was.

"Good."

Then, without thinking more about it, they moved at the same time, his arms sliding around her waist, hers around his neck, and their lips crashing together. They moved without words, stumbling back on the bed and falling, falling, falling.

Aang cradled her face with his hands and kissed her deep, desperate. It sent a warm ache through her body. Her fingers moved slowly down his back, tracing his spine until she reached a patch of rough, jagged skin, making him inhale sharply.

Toph had forgotten about about his scar. She wasn't usually so careless and in an instant, whispered a faint apology.

"It's okay," he whispered back. The caress against such sensitive skin simply surprised him. It didn't hurt him, but as he looked down at her lovely face and into those fathomless, pale green eyes, he was slowly beginning to understand she now possessed the power to do just that.

Toph reached for him, fusing her lips with his, rendering him breathless and making him forget all about her carelessness. Aang's hands traveled the length of her body, across the bindings that were starting to feel in the way, down to her bare leg, making her shiver at his touch.

She trailed one hand around his shoulder and the other was flat against his chest, over his heart. When he spoke and told her she was beautiful, she knew he wasn't lying. For some reason his words made her want to laugh and cry all at the same time and in that moment, she wished she could see so she could tell him the same thing without it being a joke. But, even if she didn't know what he looked like, he _was_ beautiful. The sound of his voice whispered between them, shy and confident at once, was beautiful. The feel of his body on hers, under hers, so soft and hot and hard, his skin melding into her own, was beautiful. The way he smelled like sweat and fresh air and sandalwood, was beautiful. She wanted him to know all that, but she made another joke instead because she couldn't find the right words. His laughter in her ear like windchimes (and not the annoying kind) made her smile, the vibrations reverberating through her core.

As she tried to shake the warm feeling that threatened to consume her, Toph knew she had to tell Aang how she felt. And she would, but not right then. Slowly, with a hesitancy she never experienced before, she grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him down to press her lips to his, losing herself once more in his kiss.


	16. Reveal, Part II

If asked, Toph would be the first to admit she had been quite unlike her usual self lately, but it couldn't be helped. His voice, his lips and hands, the soft pressure of his body against hers made her mind hazy so that nothing else seemed to exist but Aang. It was so strange and yet...it wasn't.

_Knock, knock._

With her excellent hearing, she heard the first gentle knocking at the door before he did. However, she wasn't worried, having expected the interruption. There was no panicking like the previous time. As a matter of fact, though she broke the kiss, her legs were still tangled with his and she was more than a little comfortable lying on his flat stomach and hard chest, going so far as to place her cheek against the smooth, warm skin over his heart where the constant thump-thump nearly lulled her to sleep.

"That's your cue, Twinkletoes," she whispered into his shoulder, but there was no urgency in her tone. She didn't really want him to go.

"Alright," Aang replied, calmly. Too calmly, actually. Though he knew Katara and the others would be stopping by for Toph, his eyes remained closed, one hand gripping Toph's waist, the other over the bindings covering her hip. He didn't really want to go. "You want me to help you get ready?" he asked her in a low voice though he made no move to go anywhere.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Nah, your friends are here."

He didn't know what she meant by that, so he opened his eyes to look at her. "They're your friends, too, Toph."

"Not when they're trying to stick me in one of those stinkin' fluffy dresses," she said, mostly kidding. She would never admit it, but she was grateful that Katara and Suki and well, _all_ her friends cared enough about her to want her to look nice. It was very thoughtful of them. On the other hand, since Toph couldn't see herself, eh.

_"Hey, Toph! Time to get up!"_

"But you look good in dresses," Aang insisted.

"Seriously, Twinkles," Toph mumbled all but ignoring his comment. "Sugar Queen's waiting," she added, only too pleased to let the waterbender wait a little longer.

"Actually," he spoke almost as though to himself, "you look good all the time."

Trying not to blush at inadvertent compliment, Toph propped herself up to face him. "Whose side are you on, Twinkletoes?"

_"Tophy-wophy, open up!"_

Aang lifted his head so that they were practically nose to nose. He had a huge smile on his face when he glanced up at her annoyed expression. "Tophy-wophy?" The Air Nomad would've laughed if only he didn't know his friends were standing on the other side of the door.

Toph's right eye twitched and she flopped off him to land with her back on the soft mattress, then proceeded to shove him off the bed. Hard.

Only his airbending saved him from falling flat on his face. Standing and trying not to laugh, Aang dressed quickly. Suddenly, his smile faded and he froze for an instant to blush when he caught sight of Toph, stretching. Transfixed at the sight of her, his gaze traveled along the dips and curves of her body, lingering in certain places longer than others. Only the bindings kept him from admiring every part of her sensuous physique.

Another round of banging at the door broke him out of his trance, but there were so many, _so many_ things he wanted to tell her then. Even more he wanted to _do_.

He needed to get going. But, not before he said one last thing.

Despite the risk, Aang moved close to her again. Wary of what she might do, he brought his lips to her ear carefully to whisper, "Have fun..._Tophy-wophy_!"

Then, he was out the window before she could earthbend him into the stone floor.

"I will hurt you!" she yelled after him.

_"Toph, calm down,"_ Suki said through the door._ "You _knew_ we were coming to wake you!"_

Muttering under her breath about making that airbender pay, Toph unlocked the door and let the girls in.

...

"Why did we have to dress like this?" Ty Lee asked, pulling at the unflattering clothes she wore. They all wore different shades of red, yet she almost looked like a boy which would've been fine if that was the look she was going for, but it wasn't.

"Because we don't want to be recognized," Katara reminded her, leading the way to a large enough booth near the back of the seedy tavern. When they returned to the Palace, she was definitely going to have a word with Zuko over what constitutes a respectable establishment. "We're trying to blend in, remember?"

"It was your idea," Mai added with a sigh. After Katara, Suki, and Ty Lee had gotten Toph ready, all four girls picked Mai up before heading out. Looking at all the people passed out on and under tables, Mai was regretting agreeing to join them. The smell wasn't helping things either.

Ty Lee laughed, "Yes, but I meant for you, future Fire Lady, and you, _Ambassador_ Katara. The rest of us could've worn whatever we wanted!"

"What're you complaining about? I feel great," Toph joined in, earthbending three drunken men out of their path. "I missed wearing pants."

"You were only in a dress the past two days," Suki said with a laugh.

"That was two days too long," the youngest girl grinned.

They sat around the table Katara choose while she proceeded to order for them. Although the waterbender wasn't sure she should seeing as Zuko's advice hadn't turned out that great so far. She considered sticking to what she knew, but decided to give the Fire Lord one more chance. "A bottle of Sun Warrior Tequila, please."

"Right away," the server replied and left.

"Tequila?" Suki asked, never having heard of it.

"It's not some kind of wimpy drink, is it?" Toph wrinkled her nose. "The kind with bits of fruit and tiny umbrellas that we'll need to drink four of?"

Katara liked those fruity drinks with the cute decorations. "No, this is something new. Only available in the Fire Nation, right Mai?"

Mai replied with a curt nod, still wondering why she decided to join them. Oh, right, Zuko asked her to. He wanted her to try the Fire Nation's soon-to-be newest export courtesy of the surprisingly still alive and living in secrecy Sun Warriors, who struck up a deal with her intended.

"Good," Toph rubbed her hands together, "Because we're getting wasted!"

"No, we are not!" Katara spoke decisively, then turned to thank the server for the bottle and the five shot glasses he brought. Taking the initiative, she poured the first round. "We're here to have fun, but not-"

"Oh, live a little, Sugar Queen!" Toph laughed, downing her first shot of Sun Warrior Tequila. The liquid burned all the way down her throat to her belly, warming her up all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes. She was lightheaded and suddenly, she could feel the ghost of where Aang's hands had been only hours ago...

...while he devoured her neck...

...his mouth grazing her skin...

...making her _crave _him...

She shook the distracting thoughts away, laughing. "This drink, I like it. _Another!_" Toph demanded, slamming her shot glass down on the table.

"Me, too!" Ty Lee and Suki said at the same time, making them both laugh. Mai rolled her eyes, but then drank her shot of tequila in one gulp.

"How delightful," Mai muttered, wiping the side of her mouth with her sleeve. It wasn't nearly as smooth as Zuko promised.

Concern was etched on Katara's face. "I think you should take it easy, Toph," she said, her voice laced with worry. "We _all_ should," she added looking around at the table.

"Better pick up the pace, Sweetness." Toph snatched the bottle from Katara and poured everyone another round. "You're already falling behind."

...

The fireworks show was spectacular! Aang was still going on about the lights, the different colors, and the sounds as he, Sokka and Zuko returned inside the Palace.

"Yeah, that was pretty sweet," Sokka agreed. "What do you guys wanna do now? The girls are out so it's just us manly men," he said, wrapping an arm around each of the other guys' shoulders.

"I don't know," Aang shrugged, "What can we do?"

Zuko was about to suggest the library for some much needed peace and quiet, but Sokka spoke first.

"We can go down to the Mechanist's workshop!"

The Fire Lord couldn't help pinch the bridge of his nose. "So long as there aren't any stink bombs going off while we're there."

Sokka made a face and sounded offended when he replied, "That only happened _once_!"

...

Toph downed another shot. This time the tequila seemed to be burning it's way not only down, but up through her nostrils as well. She felt drunk already and she shook her head to focus.

Katara hiccuped.

"I miss Sokka," Suki suddenly said, sighing deeply, and tracing random patterns with her finger along the table.

"Weren't you just with him?" her sister-in-law asked, glancing at the others. "They had dinner out in the courtyard."

"Yeah..." Suki sighed happily.

They were almost done with their second bottle and Katara couldn't even see straight anymore, but surprisingly, she wasn't too worried about it. Actually, she felt like dancing.

"I miss Haru," Ty Lee groaned, then slapped her hand over her mouth. Katara and Suki giggled.

"Didn't you break up with him?" Mai asked, drinking from her glass of water. After her third shot, she stopped with the tequila. It didn't matter how much the other girls teased and insisted, she easily ignored the names everyone, especially Toph, called her because her plan had never been to get 'wasted'.

"I did," Ty Lee answered, sniffling and trying to hold back tears.

"Was it because he wouldn't shave his mustache?" Toph asked, not that she knew or cared what a mustache looked like, but Sokka had gone on and on about it numerous times, so it must have been either quite impressive or the total opposite.

Ty Lee giggled. "No, I _liked_ his mustache. It tickled when-"

"Too much information!"

Giggling the whole time, Ty Lee apologized to the blind girl, then went on to tell them all that long-distance relationships were just _hard_ and if they could avoid one, they should.

"Sokka looks good with a mustache," Suki pointed out after burping so loud even Toph was impressed. "I take that back," Suki corrected herself, "He always looks good."

"That why you with him?" Toph asked, genuinely curious and unable to keep from thinking about something Twinkletoes said to her earlier, "Because he looks good?"

"Partly," the Kyoshi Warrior answered honestly with a glint in her eye and a grin that let Katara know she didn't want to stick around to hear whatever it was Suki was going to say next.

"Hey, where you off to, Sweetness?" Toph called out when Katara stood from her chair. "We're not done here."

"Oh, I'm not leaving, I'm only going to the bathroom because I'm not drunk enough to listen to and then forget whatever it is my dear sister-in-law likes about my brother. Excuse me."

"Alright, she's gone," Ty Lee smiled, turning back to Suki, "You were saying?"

"Oh, just that Sokka has _many_ great qualities."

"Like?"

The Kyoshi Warrior downed another shot.

"Quit stalling, Fangirl!"

When Suki leaned conspiratorially closer to the table, Mai leaned away from it. "Well, he has one, big, _huge _talent."

"I knew it!" Ty Lee squealed.

Mai sighed dramatically and ordered another glass of water when the server checked on them next.

Toph didn't get it. "Well, what is it?"

That only made Suki and Ty Lee fall back in a fit of giggles.

...

After being doused with the stench of rotten egg, not once, but _twice_, and _then_ covered from the waist down in peanut sauce, Zuko stormed out of the Mechanist's workshop.

"But why does he keep _any_ _of it,_ if those weapons don't work?" the Fire Lord cried as he stalked off.

Aang and Sokka trailed behind him hiding their smiles and trying not to laugh at the angered firebender.

...

When Katara returned, the two Kyoshi Warriors were singing an old Earth Kingdom song at the top of their lungs.

"What'd I miss?"

Toph was sitting with her arms crossed. "Apparently, Sokka has one, big, _huge _talent, but Suki won't say what it is."

Katara choked on her tequila. She coughed violently as it burned her throat, nasal passage, and made her eyes water. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," the waterbender muttered, glaring at her sister-in-law.

A tsungi hornist began to play and Mai was surprised that everyone at the table quieted down long enough to listen to the upbeat melody. She remembered the song. Zuko's uncle played it for them on two different occasions when they were children. Once on Zuko's birthday and the other for Azula's, the year before Zuko was banished.

Suki began to make up some lyrics to go along with the music. Katara and Toph laughed. Even Mai cracked a smile.

Suddenly, Ty Lee blurted out, "I want to see her! I'm her friend and I think I have the right to see Azula!"

The laughing at their table ceased. All eyes turned towards the former circus performer.

"Azula?" Suki asked. Had she been drinking she would have spit out her drink in surprise.

"You told her?" Katara asked, glaring at Mai.

Mai's expression didn't change. "Yes. I did."

"No one was supposed to know!" Zuko had asked Katara for her help after nothing else seemed to work. There wasn't much hope since Azula had been in a comatose state for years, but he stressed the importance of not revealing anything to anyone until they knew for certain that his sister could benefit from the master waterbender's healing abilities.

"But I'm her _friend_," Ty Lee insisted.

Katara placed a gentle hand on Ty Lee's shoulder. "I know you are." Blue eyes smiled kindly. "Listen, Azula is conscious - has been for over two months - but she doesn't even acknowledge that I'm there. She's never spoken to me. Not once. And she won't agree to see Mai, even though she's accompanied me every day since I began trying to heal her. Unfortunately, after the initial improvement, there hasn't been much of a change." Ty Lee looked ready to cry again, but Katara continued, "On the bright side, she has started to eat more and is beginning to gain some weight and look healthy again."

Ty Lee wiped her eyes dry. "Do you think I can see her?"

"It's not up to me, but I'm sure if you talk to Zuko-"

"You think he'll let me?" Ty Lee looked from Katara to Mai.

"Ask him," Mai replied.

"Yes, I'll do that!" Ty Lee smiled again. "Hey, how about one more bottle? On me!"

"Now, you're talking!" Toph laughed.

Mai shook her head, Katara couldn't help smiling, and Suki asked the server if they had any messenger hawks so she could send one to her husband because by the looks of it, they were going to need a hand getting back to the Palace.

* * *

><p><em>Did anyone catch Toph channeling her inner Thor? =P Hee, couldn't resist. <em>_Anyway, don't forget to review! =)_


	17. Drunk

"Any particular reason you send them to this dump?" Sokka cried, leading the way and stepping over a couple of drunks passed out near the entrance. He, Aang, and Zuko were all wearing Fire Nation attire, the two trailing behind him had hoods pulled over their heads so as to not draw attention to themselves. Not that it mattered in the tavern, it was so dark. And smelly. "Ugh, it stinks in here!" Sokka covered his nose and mouth with one hand. "Or is that you, Zuko?" he grinned at the firebender. Even after a bath, the Fire Lord still smelled a little like rotten egg.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply because burning the Water Tribe Ambassador to the Earth Kingdom would accomplish nothing except make Zuko feel better temporarily, he replied, "It was the only place I could think of when your sister asked me for one far enough away where the sounds of fireworks wouldn't reach them. _I_ don't usually go drinking, Sokka." The Fire Lord sounded annoyed. His uncle had mentioned the place once years ago. How was he suppose to know what it was like?

Aang walked in last, searching the dimly lit locale for Toph and their friends. The stench of sweat and vomit and alcohol was so strong, he held his breath until he saw them. "Guys, they're back there," he announced, making his way past empty bottles and scattered glasses, and over tables and chairs that were toppled over. An older couple was beginning to clean up the mess. The airbender smiled at them. "Hi, we came to get our friends."

The couple acknowledge him with a slight bow of their heads before returning to their task.

Mai stepped towards them. "Took long enough."

Sokka tried to play off the fact that she startled him. "So, what happened?" he asked, watching his wife asleep on the table. Literally _on_ the table. She was curled into a little ball and was snoring lightly while her face was pressed into the wooden surface. His sister was leaning against the edge near Suki's feet and had her head buried into the crook of her arm. Ty Lee was balance precariously on two chairs. She looked like she was going to tip over any second. And finally, Toph was slouched in her seat, her bare feet planted flat on the dirty, sticky, disgusting floor. She was the only one not passed out, but was too busy earthbending tiny rocks at the other girls' heads to notice their arrival. Sokka couldn't help grimace at the scene before them.

"They finished a bottle each. Practically, anyway," Mai informed them. "Only Toph listened and drank some water."

"Water?"

"To keep hydrated and avoid a hangover," she replied simply.

"Oh," Aang nodded, his eyes returning to Toph. Her hair was back up in her trademark bun, she was wearing something like her old Runaway outfit, and her bangs were hiding away her pretty face. It was almost like he was transporter five years into the past.

He walked around the table to crouch down next to her, his back to the others. That's when she turned her face to his. There was a smudge of dirt across her cheek and when she grinned up at him, his heart fluttered.

"Y' missed all the fun, Twinkles." Her words were slurred together and he couldn't remember any other occasion when she had been even remotely drunk.

"Yeah, I can see that," he smiled down at her.

Toph threw one arm over his shoulder and pulled him towards her.

"That _you_ that smells so good, Twinkles?" she murmured, smirking.

"Um, I don't know," he managed to reply. Though there was a strong odor filling the room and despite that she'd been drinking heavily, Toph retained that earthy scent uniquely hers making Aang inhale deeply and lean into her as well.

"Lemme get a whiff."

Her face was only inches away from his and Aang forgot all about his other friends. They were too busy discussing something in hushed tones anyway and weren't paying attention to them. And since it was so dark, even if they had been looking their way, they probably wouldn't be able to see much of anything.

"Yep, it's you," Toph sighed, burying her nose into the side of his neck. "...smell _really_ good..."

When his heart began to pound in his chest, Toph's smirk only grew. She was _definitely_ drunk.

"Toph, are you feeling okay?"

"Never better," she mumbled, cupping the back of his head and bringing their foreheads together.

Aang couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything but wait anxiously for whatever it was she was going to do.

Shutting her eyes, Toph whispered something in a voice so low, though he strained to hear, he didn't quite catch what she said. Then, without warning, she burped in his face.

Chuckling to herself, the earthbender sat back in her chair. Within seconds, her head lulling to one side.

"Uh, Toph...?"

"Let her sleep it off," Sokka said from behind him and Aang jumped in place. The young monk simply nodded. "Boy, am I glad Suki sent that messenger hawk," the Water Tribe warrior continued, drawing Aang's eyes from Toph's sleeping face. "Or else they'd be staying right where they are until morning. Which would be gross. Okay, so how are we doing this? There's four of us and four of them. Aang, you wanna carry Ty Lee back to the Palace?" Sokka asked, nudging his arm.

"_Sokka_." Aang ducked his head. He felt like he was on fire and was somewhat relieved his hood and the dark tavern hid away his flushed face. He wasn't nearly as embarrassed that he still hadn't told Sokka the truth about Ty Lee as much as he was still distracted (and pleased?) by what Toph had said and done earlier. Except, of course for the burping in his face part.

"What? You like her, don't you?" Sokka said matter-of-factly.

"_You_ like Ty Lee?" Zuko asked Aang, his good eye opened wide.

Mai watched the Avatar closely.

"No!" Aang cried. "I-" He was thankful both Toph and Ty Lee were passed out at the moment. "It's complicated," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Sokka assured him, "Zuko and Mai won't say anything, right guys? Oh, you know what would make this easier? Calling a carriage? Why didn't I think of that before! We can load them all in, then unload them at the Palace. That way we won't have to carry them all the way back."

"Good idea, Sokka," Zuko said. "You should get right on that."

...

The ostrich-horse drawn carriage stopped outside the Palace gates. A few guards approached, but returned to their posts when Zuko waved them away.

Sokka was the first to get moving, lifting his wife up and out. Not that she was heavy, but the Water Tribe warrior was grateful he didn't have to carry her from the tavern. Throwing her over his shoulder, he wished them all a good night though it was closer to morning, and made his way back to their room.

Toph stirred awake when Zuko touched her shoulder.

"Watch it, Sparky!" she snapped. "I can walk on my own." The problem with that statement was that when she tried to stand, her legs gave way. "Who's making everything spin?" she barked. "Twinkletoes, you bending that wimpy element of yours?" When Zuko stepped forward to try and help her, she recoiled from him, "Whoa, what _died_ on you?"

The Fire Lord cursed Sokka, the Mechanist, and all inventions in general.

"Can you get Toph to her room?" Mai asked Aang. She was quickly losing her patience and the last thing she wanted to deal with was a drunk earthbender destroying the Palace in a fit of uncalled for rage.

Aang could definitely do that and readily agreed.

"Come on, Toph," the airbender said, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees. He was surprised that he picked her up with such ease; she was quite small he realized. She always came across as so strong and powerful despite her small stature. Her attitude might intimidate even more people than even her awesome bending did, but everyone, including himself, seemed to forget she was just a seventeen year old girl and his arms tightened around her protectively.

"I said I can walk, baldy!" she insisted, but was soon burying her face in the front of his robes. "Never mind. This beats being carried by Stinky over there," she chuckled. Zuko rolled his eyes and turned to help Katara out of the carriage. Followed by Ty Lee.

"Can I see her, Zuko? Please can I see her? She's my friend, too! Pretty please!" was the last thing Toph heard before Aang airbended them up into the Palace.

...

Carefully, Aang placed Toph in the middle of the bed. When he attempted to move away, she held onto his arm.

"Quit moving," she ordered.

Aang had to remind himself she practically finished a whole bottle of tequila by herself and was so drunk she not only took her time smelling him back in the tavern, she also let him carry her up to the room. Two things he was certain she wouldn't have done otherwise.

"Toph," he whispered gently, "You had a lot to drink, but you're in your room now and you should get some rest."

"Nottired..." she argued, yanking him down to the bed with her. Surprising him ever more, she then curled up against him, her head on his chest, a small smile playing on her lips. Small, rough hands clutched his tunic.

Aang glanced down at her, his expression one of awed delight. He wondered if she could possibly be as happy as she looked to be lying next to him. Well, since she seemed to want him there...

He wrapped one arm around her and whispered, "Good night," at the exact moment he could've sworn she murmured, "...missedyou..."

Outwardly, Aang froze for an instant, while his heart leapt in his chest. Did he hear that right? Toph _missed_ _him_?

Smiling so big his cheeks were going to be sore in the morning, he was torn between waking the earthbender to ask her to repeat (and elaborate!) or letting her sleep because he knew she was tired and drunk and _come on_, how could he _not_ ask?

He shook her shoulder gently. "Hey, Toph?"

"...hmm?"

"You said something right now, what was it?"

When she didn't answer, he decided to help her out.

"Did you just..." Aang paused and swallowed, a slight blush overtaking his features. "Did you say you...missed me?"

Aside from another deep sigh, Toph made no other reply.

"Toph?"

Still she gave no answer, simply inhaling and exhaling at an even rate, her heartbeat just as steady. She looked so peaceful, Aang felt bad disturbing her sleep.

"Alright," he whispered, resigned.

After he brushed away the thick bangs from her face, she snuggled closer, making him smile.

The next few minutes Aang lay awake in bed, one arm secured around her, the other behind his head. He couldn't be sure when he dozed off, but it seemed like he only shut his eyes for a second and then Toph startled him awake to tell him she really needed a bath - she, her clothes, or _something_ smelled so bad, she claimed, it kept waking her up. After she literally kicked him out of bed for disagreeing with her, he dragged himself to the bathroom and drew her bath, then returned to sleep.

An unknown amount of time passed before Toph woke him up again. Apparently, she had slept so comfortably in his robes, she wanted to use them once more. Without complaint, the young monk pulled them over his head - leaving him in only pants - and gave them to her. He was so tired he didn't bother arguing.

Just when he was drifting off to sleep, she woke him up _again_. He was quickly learning that a drunk Toph was also an even bossier Toph.

"Scoot over, Twinkletoes! You're taking up the whole stinkin' bed!"

Aang, too tired to inform her that even though she was nearly half his size, _she_ took up most of the bed, simply turned sideways to make room. But then, when she insisted he tell her more of his Air Nomad traditions because those put her right out the other night, Aang tugged her close to him. Eyes still closed, he promised her a foot massage if she would only let him get some sleep.

Toph sat up in bed laughing. "What, you think you can just bribe me, Twinkles?"

"Yes," he replied, his voice quiet, but she could almost hear the smile that went along with it.

Aang waited anxiously for her response. If she really needed him to, he would get out of bed, splash some water on his face to wake himself up, and share more of his Air Nomad stories with her even though he was exhausted. But to his surprise, Toph only laughed again and punched his arm.

"Yeah, _now_ you grow a pair," she said grinning, then ordered him to move over. Her actions contradicted her harsh tone, however, and she took her time, moving shyly almost to lay down next to him. "I'll be expecting that foot massage first thing after I wake up, got it?"

"Got it," he agreed, hugging her and loving the fact that she let him do it without any complaint.

* * *

><p><em>Fluffy Taang, yay! \o Btw, did anyone catch LoK this past weekend? Omg! It was just too damn good! I won't spoil anything just in case, but you _need _to watch Episode 9! XD_


	18. Juncture

Faint, morning light coming in from the window made Aang blink a couple of times before his eyes could adjust to it. It was still early, before dawn. Unlike most mornings when the young monk was ready to get up and meet the new day, he was still exhausted. The sleeping earthbender currently wrapped around him seemed to feel the same way.

Toph's head lay comfortably on Aang's shoulder, her arms were secured around his torso, and one of her legs was thrown over one of his. Even if he had wanted to get out of bed, he was trapped. Not that he was complaining. The airbender was in no hurry to get away from the girl in his arms.

He couldn't help smiling down at her. The warm sunlight entering the room reflected off what was visible of her pale skin creating a soft glow around her. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes quite content to stay just where he was. The day would simply have to wait, especially after his long night dealing with the drunk earthbender.

...

It all happened so fast.

One nurse was helping another change the patient's gown, the sheets, everything like they did each day first thing in the morning and then, in a matter of seconds, without knowing why, they were lying unconscious on the floor.

They wouldn't come to until hours later. By that time, their patient, who up to a few months ago had spent nearly five years in a comatose state, was long gone.

...

When Toph awoke she was alone on the bed. She was pretty sure Aang had only left recently because his scent still lingered on his pillow, in the air, close. When she stretch and inhaled, it filled her nose as though he was still in the room actually. And, he was. Once her feet hit the ground, she found him quickly. He was sitting very still in a lotus position underneath the open window.

"Hey, Twinkletoes," she called, rubbing her eyes. She walked over to him to poke his bare chest, but there was no reaction. "Yo, Aang!" she tried again, flicking his forehead because she was getting that foot massage he owed her one way or another.

Then, it dawned on her that he wasn't simply meditating, but was in all likelihood in the Spirit World. Toph poked his chest again, then his arm capriciously and wondered how long he was going to be. Blowing the bangs out of her face in a huff, she turned back to the bed, grumbling.

Just one step away from him though, she paused.

If he _was_ in the Spirit World, then he'd never _know_ and she could... Might as well make the most of it, she thought.

Returning to where he sat, Toph kneeled across from the meditating airbender. Both her hands rested on her lap. Many times she wondered what Aang looked like. It was something she would never know of course, but that didn't mean she couldn't get a better idea. And so, with a tentative hand, she reached out to touch his face. His skin was cool under her fingertips.

Taking her time, the blind earthbender trailed her hands across the ridge of his cheekbones and down along his jaw. The skin of his cheeks felt silky, while that of his chin was slightly rougher with the faint growth of hair that would one day lead to a beard perhaps. Her fingers skidded over his eyebrows (thick), the slope of his nose (smooth), and the fullness of his bottom lip (soft). She deliberately slowed her study along the small concave arch of his upper lip...

Clearing her throat, she continued on to trace the shape of his ears, which were nowhere near as large as she was led to believe and Toph chuckled not knowing why that was funny. In any case, she found his face perfectly symmetrical, every feature in harmony with the rest of it.

As she ran her hands over the top of his bald head, she was disappointed to discover she couldn't feel any difference. She had hoped to be able to trace the arrow she knew began somewhere on his forehead and continued over his head down the back of his neck. As she continued along an imaginary line, Toph became well aware of the exact moment Aang woke up.

The rhythm of his heartbeat had been steady and serene, but was now jumping all over the place, yet she didn't stop. If she suddenly yanked her hands away like she had the urge to, it would be like he caught her doing something she wasn't supposed to. So, she continued with her exploration, all the while trying not to let the color rise to her cheeks.

Even though he remained silent, his skin had grown warm under her touch and Toph had trouble fighting back her own blush.

...

As he was prone to do, Aang had gotten out of bed to meditate. Every once in a while, he checked in with Roku to assure himself that there continued to be balance between the Physical and Spiritual Worlds.

Everything seemed to be fine and after a short conversation with his previous incarnation, the young Avatar returned to his body. There, he had been very surprised to open his eyes and find Toph not only kneeling so close across from him that her knees grazed his shins and her breath was easily felt on his lips, but her hands were traveling along his face, exploring every which way.

Try as he might, he could not control his heart and it raced faster and faster the longer she touched him. When he saw her cheeks turn pink, a smile broke out across his face. That's when she pulled her hands away.

"You don't have to stop," he said, a little amazed his voice didn't crack and that he managed not to stutter.

"Saw all I needed to," she replied, giving him her trademark Blind Bandit smirk.

Aang watched her in silence and she looked... he had no words to describe it. She was bathed in the sunlight entering through the window. The yellow and orange of his robes she wore looked so good on her. _So good_. Her hair was loose and messy in the most flattering of ways.

_Beautiful_.

The word echoed through his mind. But, it was more than that. It was so much _more_.

Without saying anything, he reached for her. Aang hoped she'd allow him to do as he planned, allow him this one thing that every part of him suddenly demanded, ached for.

Toph's breath hitched in her throat when his arm snaked around her waist. The usual reaction so intrinsic within her to push someone away when they were too close didn't even enter her thoughts. When had she become so- she couldn't think it. Not when he was so near. Not when he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Not when they were alone in a room and all she wanted to do was- she could not _think _straight.

She spoke when the hug began to turn painful. "What?" Toph growled, "What is it?" She wondered what horrible things he learned about in the Spirit World. "Hey, I like my ribs intact, Twinkletoes!" she tried to joke because whatever was going through his head, there had to be something wrong.

"...Sorry."

He released his tight grip on her, expecting her to move away completely, but she sat next to him under the window sill.

"You get bad news in the Spirit World?"

"No, nothing like that," he said, putting her mind at ease. He waited before adding, "You'll think it's dumb and laugh."

"Probably," she shrugged one shoulder, but insisted, "Spill."

He nodded once and his voice was soft as he spoke.

"Most of the time it doesn't bother me a whole lot that I'm alone. The last airbender, you know?" he explained, looking over at her dressed as she was. "But sometimes it's really hard. And, every once in a while..." He trailed off and sighed again.

Aang couldn't continue. He remained quiet for a very long time.

"What if you put out a notice or something?" Toph suggested because his silence was making her worry. "Calling all airbenders!" she laughed, throwing her arms up in the air, purposely keeping her voice light, playful.

"I've thought about it," he admitted, sounding sheepish. "But I didn't want to get my hopes up."

"Yeah, well, we all know how the monks felt about hope," she shrugged and he looked at her surprised that she would remember something he told them all years ago, before the defeat of Ozai. She went on, "Look, you're the guy in charge now, so you can do whatever you want!" Her words made him smile. "Besides, you're not alone," she grinned and Aang held his breath in anticipation of what she might say next. "Appa's an airbender, too!"

Though it wasn't what he secretly wished she had said, the Air Nomad laughed and wrapped her up in a giant hug.

Normally, Toph wasn't one for mushy talk and didn't like when things got too huggy, but this was Twinkletoes. _Aang. _And even if she'd never tell anyone - not under penalty of torture - she really enjoyed his hugs. A lot.

"Thank you," he murmured against her ear. "You always know just what to say."

"I am pretty great," Toph admitted with a smirk, letting herself indulge momentarily in the feel of his cheek against hers, in the warmth of his arms holding her against him.

"You are," Aang smiled, meaning it.

"Glad you see things my way," she replied, standing up because if she didn't move away soon...

"Hey, uh, Toph?"

Already by the bed, she turned to face him.

The confidence the airbender had been building up to ask her left the moment she turned those gorgeous, pale green eyes his way.

"Well, the uh, Fire Festival starts today." He rubbed the back of his neck as he stood up as well. Grey eyes were focused on the ground, his gaze flitting up to her every once and a while. "As part of the seven day celebration and..."

"_And?_" Crossing her arms, she waited for him to continue.

"And well, I was thinking we could, maybe, check it out... Together?" Then quickly added, "If you want, I mean!"

"You asking me out, Twinkletoes?" she smirked, teasing. Outwardly, she looked casual enough. Amused even. Inside, however, Toph could hardly believe it was happening! She felt giddy, had the strangest urge to jump up and down, maybe scream a little, and contemplated forgoing earthbending or metalbending altogether to hit him directly with her fists for making her feel all the weird things she was currently experiencing.

"No, no!" he cried and her face fell, but she recovered quickly. "I mean, I mean-" Aang was certain his blush could rival the heat emanating from the sun itself as he attempted to give his reply. "Um, well, I... You see...uh, heh. You're... and I'm-"

"Sure, why not?" Toph interrupted him because his muttering (and denial? rejection? what was that anyway?) was making her feel a frighteningly potent mixture of annoyance and embarrassment and she did not like that feeling at all. The next words she said she didn't even mean. "It's been pretty boring around here lately anyway."

"It...has?"

Aang hadn't been bored at all, except perhaps the times when he _wasn't_ with Toph. But whenever they _were_ together-

"Yeah, let's have some fun!" she continued, interrupting his thoughts and sounding like her old self again. "I'll meet you there later. I haven't had a chance to earthbend in forever," she added, immediately wishing she hadn't. The last time she did any real earthbending was the night they both managed to escape the dancing going on in the ballroom to have their bending battle out in the rain. They never did get to finish because certain _things_ occurred, things she didn't want to think about just then. Toph had to turn from him to hide her burning cheeks.

"Yeah, that sounds good," he replied, unsure if he should be relieved or worried that she wouldn't look his way. "I have a meeting with the Council soon, but I should be done around lunchtime. I'll see you at the festival then?"

"You bet," she agreed with a forced grin, then began to remove the robes she borrowed. "You'll probably need these," she said, returning them and hoping he didn't catch a glimpse of her flushed face.

When she stood before him in only her bindings - which he had seen before, _felt_ before - his throat went dry and he dressed quickly with his back to her. Once he was looking like a proper Avatar again he swallowed away his apprehension. "So...I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"Yup," came the too cheery reply, but the moment he was out the door, her expression turned somber. Deflated, Toph sat on the bed in only her bindings, her legs dangling off the side, and she wondered why she suddenly felt so empty.

Outside the room Aang leaned against the wall and buried his face in his hands. Spirits, why was he such an idiot! All he had to do was answer yes! Yes, he was asking her out! Yes, he wanted to go out with her! _YES!_

Monkey feathers, what was _wrong_ with him?


	19. Downfall

**AN: Sorry for not updating sooner, but life's been hectic and I've had very little time for writing. =( On the bright side, I was able to type up this chapter yesterday and am halfway through the next one, which should go up sometime soon! *crosses fingers***

* * *

><p>Though the festival had only begun that day, it was already in full swing. Children and grownups alike crowded the many game booths. Long lines stretched endlessly wherever food was being prepared and sold. And even though the festival was being held just outside the Palace grounds, people from all over the Fire Nation - all over the world - were there celebrating.<p>

After finishing up with her earthbending, Toph made the mistake of stopping by the Palace. There, she was unfortunate enough to run into Katara, who insisted that if she went in her current state to the festival, the young bender would frighten everyone away with both her dirty, dusty appearance and musky, sweaty smell. Normally, Toph would have gone anyway, but since she was in no hurry (and not because she was trying to avoid Aang or anything that ridiculous!), Toph chose to comply with the persistent waterbender.

Convincing Sugar Queen to join her (and not because she didn't want to be alone with Aang or anything that ridiculous!) took little effort. However, when they were about to head out, the Water Tribe Ambassador received a message she was needed urgently. Toph offered to accompany her since it sounded serious, but Katara assured her that the Council often deemed things 'urgent' that could have waited a day. Or three. Promising to meet her at the festival, the older girl left by herself.

So, finally, much later than she had expected, Toph made her way to the festival grounds.

Crowds weren't her thing. Toph could still _see_, but with so many vibrations, it was difficult to pinpoint any one person. And since it was past lunchtime and the petite earthbender had build up quite an appetite, whether or not she found Twinkletoes, she was heading straight for one of those carts selling that delicious meat she could smell all the way from the entrance.

She hadn't taken more than five steps when she felt him. His footsteps had always been rather unique and light and now allowed her to sense him among so many people without even trying. The thought that maybe he had been waiting for her this whole time crossed her mind, but she shoved it away.

"You made it!" Aang laughed.

"Why wouldn't I?" she countered. It's not like she'd been stalling or contemplated not showing up at all or anything that ridiculous.

Aang, who had changed from his Avatar robes and was wearing Fire Nation attire and a hat to protect his anonymity among so many Fire Nation citizens - otherwise he wouldn't get even five minutes to enjoy himself - didn't care all that much that he'd managed to end the Council meeting _early_ only to arrive at the Festival and have to wait for what seemed like hours for Toph. Especially not now that she had showed up. She was dressed simply in a red tunic, black pants, and a dark red belt around her waist. She wore shoes he knew were missing the soles, but it was her hair that grabbed his attention. Half of it was up and the rest flowed down her back. Even her bangs were clipped back so that the entirety of her pretty face was on display.

He couldn't stop smiling.

"Come on," he urged with a laugh, taking her hand, "The best games are back there."

His good mood was contagious and Toph's uneasiness melted away. She smiled and allowed him to lead the way.

...

They laughed until their sides hurt. They ate until their bellies were full of every festival food imaginable. Even that fluffy stuff on a stick that was both sticky and sweet. They played games until their arms were soar from tossing and throwing balls, discs, and hoops. Despite being blind, Toph won more prizes than Aang - mostly small, colorful trinkets and a handful of tiny stuffed animals that they gave away to various children they came across.

The young monk was certain she was cheating...somehow scamming everybody? How else was she winning at so many games where she couldn't even _see_ the target!

"Quit trying to figure it out, Twinkletoes," she laughed, somehow reading his mind. "Just stand back and be amazed," she added and tossed yet another ball that went straight through the center of a hoop earning her the biggest prize yet.

"We have a winner!" the vendor hollered. "And what would the lady like?"

"You heard the man, Twinkles, pick whatever you want."

The airbender frowned at her toothy grin.

The vendor, an older man, looked from Toph to Aang. "Want some advice, son? Trust me on this, too. When your girlfriend tells you to pick, you better pick," he smiled knowingly, making both teenagers blushed at his words. "It'll save you lots of arguments and heartache. So, what'll it be?"

Grey eyes scanned pale green ones and he held his breath, awaiting her reaction.

"You gonna pick something or what?" she snapped and turned to walk away from the booth. Her cheeks were still flushed, but she didn't look angry or upset. He took that as a good sign.

After choosing, Aang ran to catch up to her. "I got a lot of smaller prizes instead of one big one. We'll have more to give away." Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye he couldn't help but frown a little when she didn't reply. She hadn't yelled at the man saying they _weren't_ together... And he knew she had no problem correcting anyone... So, what did that mean?

He wished he knew because he...he just wanted to have whatever the thing between them was, out in the open. The problem was, how was he supposed to go about doing that?

Carefully holding the small prizes with his left arm, he reached out to take her hand with his free one.

"There's lots more people now," he said by way of explanation. After what the vendor said and her reaction (or lack of one), he figured he should play it safe. "I don't want us to get separated or anything."

Even as she held his hand, Toph was surprisingly quiet. Aang didn't know what to make of that. She always had an opinion and had no qualms about letting everyone within hearing range know it.

"Hey, um, Toph?"

Just then, the tall airbender happened to glance sideways and caught sight of Sokka and Suki heading towards them. Katara had sent the married couple to find the young benders. They were still a ways off and there were many people walking every which way between them, but in a matter of minutes they would be standing next to each other.

Aang glanced at Toph, then down at their hands, their fingers entwined, and though he felt the heat rushing to his cheeks because their friends were about to find out, he realized, he _wanted_ them to know, too. He wasn't one to hide his feelings and he wasn't sure why he had up to that point.

A smile broke out across his face. This was it.

Waving them over, he continued smiling as Sokka and Suki approached. Aang couldn't stop his eyes from darting over to Toph. A nervous, exhilarating energy filled him. But, when their friends got close enough that Toph could finally sense their vibrations, she quickly snatched her hand out of Aang's grasp.

...

The sky was growing dark, the sun close to disappearing for the night. She paused when she felt dizzy, lost, like she was going to be sick. Her mind, so clear a moment ago, was fuzzy, she could hardly focus on any one thing.

That was when her golden eyes caught sight of the Palace to the east and she frowned deeply. It lit up the otherwise dark horizon and she began to walk again, traveling along a narrow path towards her destination.

...

Together, the four friends returned to the Palace. Apparently there was something important Zuko wanted to tell them. Sokka hoped it didn't have anything to do with another speech.

The whole way back, Toph had walked alongside Suki, talking about random things while Aang trailed silently behind Sokka. The young monk didn't understand what happened. They had been having fun. They had laughed and played games and held hands and then... when their friends showed up... The worst possible thoughts ran through Aang's mind and he became even more dejected the further they walked on.

...

Upon arriving back at the Palace, Aang was surprised when he heard Toph say, "Tell Sparky we'll be right there. We're gonna drop off all my winnings."

Aang had been so distraught, he forgot he was still carrying all the prizes they had planned to give away.

"Alright, but hurry," Suki told them. "It seemed kind of important."

"Chill, Fancy Fans, we won't be long."

As Sokka and Suki disappeared down the hall, Aang turned to Toph.

"Do you not want to be seen with me?" he asked, his voice quiet. That was one of the more painful thoughts that crossed his mind. The other was that she didn't feel the same way about him, but he didn't have the courage to ask that.

_What? No! That wasn't it at all!_

Toph shook her head. "No, you dun-"

He cut her off before she could add the insult he knew was coming. "Because if you are..._embarrassed_ of me?" he tried to keep the slight tremor from his voice but she heard it as clearly as if he had screamed it in her ear. "Just...tell me, Toph, and... Just tell me," he pleaded. "I'll, um, take the prizes up to your room."

Aang left before she could make any sort of reply, which perhaps was for the best seeing as how she didn't know _how_ to respond or what to say. However, she did know she wasn't embarrassed of _him_, she was just_ embarrassed_. The truth was, she felt so sickeningly happy whenever she was with him. Even when that vendor had referred to her as his _girlfriend_... It didn't bother her at all. She let the word roll around in her head and it surprised her how much she wouldn't mind being called that.

In such a short time she was different, changed. Because of him. She wasn't even taking into consideration what had happened behind closed doors, but simply how she felt when Twinkletoes was nearby.

Toph felt _giddy_ when Aang was around and had to actively force herself not to smile when she sensed his vibrations. It was hard to explain and all a little annoying, actually. The thing was, she was perfectly content holding his hand among people who didn't know them, but once she sensed Snoozles and Fangirl, she panicked. All she could hear was their teasing. And she really didn't want Suki to sound all smug when she declared triumphantly, "I knew it!" But now Twinkles had left thinking that she was embarrassed of him and _earth_, she really hated all the stinking carpet in the Palace!

"What do you want?" Toph snapped, sensing the intruding vibrations a moment too late. "Don't you have anything better to do than lurk in doorways?"

Mai stepped forward. "I overheard you. And the Avatar."

"So, you were eavesdropping." It wasn't a question.

"No at all."

"Whatever," Toph wasn't in the mood to place nice. "You need something or you just like creeping around the Palace?"

Mai ignored the jab at her. "It's obvious you haven't told the Avatar how you feel."

The words made Toph's insides lurch. Was it that obvious? Could _everyone_ tell? Well, in that case, why couldn't _he_?

The earthbender could've done many things in that moment. She could've pretended not to know what the other woman was talking about. She could've walked out. Or, she could've started a fight, which she was itching to do. To her own surprise, Toph did something else entirely.

"He should know by now! I mean if you - who couldn't give a spider-rat's ass about it! - can see it, why can't he?" the younger girl argued, too frustrated to care she was actually admitting it out loud. "I shouldn't have to tell him anything!"

"You're probably right," Mai agreed, her voice it's usual, steady tone, but knowing how dense some people could be, added, "Where's the harm in actually saying the words?"

Toph was great with words. If they were to insult or poke fun at someone. But, the gooey, mushy crap? That was something else entirely.

Both women were silent. Toph thinking about what Mai said. Mai wondering why she was even getting involved. If only she didn't care so much about Zuko, she probably wouldn't bother with his friends at all.

As was usually the case when she felt unsure, Toph did what came naturally, she lashed out.

"What do you care anyway?" the earthbender growled. "Besides, all that you just said sure means a whole lot coming from you, Ms. PDA," she shot back, her words dripping sarcasm.

The gloomy girl shrugged, the comment not seeming to affect her one way or the other. "It doesn't matter what other people see, Zuko knows how I feel about him," she replied with a haughty air. And then as a parting volley, asked, "Does Aang?"

Toph didn't know what was worse, that Mai of all people was trying to give her relationship advice or that the knife wielding woman might actually be right.

"Crud," she muttered to herself because she knew what she had to do.


	20. Change

**AN: Longest chapter yet, yay! Hope you all enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p>After leaving all the prizes from the Festival in Toph's room, Aang practically ran out. Just being in there, remembering the time they spent together, made him feel worse.<p>

Around the hallway he bumped into Sokka. When the older man, who had gone up to his own room to retrieve something for his wife, asked how his day was going, Aang replied, "What does it mean when a girl doesn't want to be seen with you?"

Ever the realist, Sokka thought it was pretty self-explanatory. But, since the younger man's eyes were wide and pleading for his advice, he asked Aang to elaborate. After a very vague description of the events that led to that question, he gave his honest opinion.

"If she really likes you, she wouldn't care who knows."

Aang sighed deeply. That was what he thought, too. **  
><strong>

"Look," the Water Tribe warrior said, placing a hand on the airbender's shoulder, "I don't know what you guys have going on, but from what you've told me, _you_ like her, yes?"

Aang nodded.

"And you thought she might feel the same way, except she acted differently when people you knew were around?"

Aang nodded yet again.

Sokka didn't say all the negative things he was thinking, but Aang was his friend and needed someone to look out for him. Maybe Ty Lee even liked the Avatar a little but it was clear to Sokka she didn't like him enough.

"Now, this might sound crazy, but hear me out, okay? Have you tried _talking_ to her?"

It was a simple question, but Sokka remembered being that young and confused when the easiest thing somehow seemed like the hardest to accomplish. _Yue_, even now as a married man, he still had girl problems and Suki was his wife! Sometimes talking and being honest just seemed plain impossible.

Aang shook his head. He hadn't. Though he knew he should, Aang had never set out specifically to do that. He and Toph had been too busy doing _other_ stuff whenever they were together. Just thinking about it, he turned bright red.

"I'll assume by your reaction that you have not," Sokka guessed. "How about next time you see her - it doesn't matter where or when or who else is there - you pull her aside and tell her how you feel. I'm sure she feels the same way," Sokka assured him. Hey, it wasn't exactly a lie since he didn't know for a fact that Ty Lee didn't like Aang in return. "But," the Water Tribe warrior paused, "You have to be prepared to hear otherwise. Now, come on, we should be heading down."

When they reached Zuko's study, Toph was waiting outside. She had her arms crossed over her chest and one foot flat against the wall she was leaning on.

Aang swallowed nervously.

"Hey, Toph," Sokka greeted.

"Hey." She pushed off the wall. "You and me need to talk."

"Yeah, sure," Sokka replied, with a shrug.

"I meant Aang."

"Even better," the married man nodded, turning into Zuko's study in search of his wife and possibly a treat or two and perhaps a cup of tea. Sokka had quickly learned that the best tea and most delicious treats could always be found in the Fire Lord's study. "Oh wait," Sokka called to them when he remembered Aang probably wanted to talk to Ty Lee about his feelings and not to Toph about whatever crazy earthbending scheme she had just thought up. "Aang needs to talk to someone in here, actually."

For a moment the young monk simply looked at the other man with a blank expression on his face. Then, he realized Sokka was still under the impression he liked Ty Lee.

"It's okay, Sokka, I can do it later."

"You sure, buddy? She's right here right now?"

She? _What_ she? Toph raised a questioning eyebrow at the airbender who's heartbeat was pounding faster and faster. "Hey, if you've got somewhere else you gotta be, go to it."

The airbender shook his head. "No, no, I'm good. Um, come on, let's go."

Without another word, Toph led him down the opposite way from which he arrived, leaving Sokka puzzled.

She then made a left and continued down another hallway until they were in a small lobby with a balcony on one side and a wall full of portraits on the other. Choosing that location because they were far enough away that their friends wouldn't be able to hear their conversation, but close enough that Toph would be able to sense when Zuko walked into his study, she stopped.

The usually confident earthbender was nervous, her hands were balled into fists to keep them from playing with the hem of her tunic. She didn't have any especially pretty words lined up, that's not who she was, but she was ready to tell him.

"Hey, Aang, there's something I wanna say."

The whole walk to this quiet alcove of the Palace - a place he had never even seen - Aang wondered what in the world he was going to tell her. Toph looked too calm, too composed, and he wished he could be like her. However, the palms of his hands were sweating like crazy and his mouth was as dry as the Si Wong Desert.

A foreboding feeling fell around him at her words and his thoughts ran wild, beginning with Sokka's advice to tell her how he felt. Then, Toph kissing him that first day on the ship. The many kisses they shared since. The one out in the rain... Sleeping next to her. Waking up feeling _whole_. The way she looked in his robes. Holding her hand all through the festival earlier that very day. The way she snatched her hand away when their friends showed up. And then, out of nowhere, Aunt Wu's advice popped into his head, _"Trust your heart and you will be with the one you love."_ But...that wasn't true. He had done just that and he and Katara didn't work out. Maybe things with Toph were just like things with Katara. Maybe everything that happened with Toph...could it be he made it all out to be something it wasn't? Perhaps all this time, Toph was still under the impression they were simply...practicing? His heart sunk. There was no way he could bare to hear her say it. He didn't think he could survive another broken heart.

"Maybe it's time we end practice!" he blurted out, his pulse racing. "I mean, since the End of the War Anniversary celebration will be over soon, you know, and um, we'll be leaving the Fire Nation after that and...and you'll probably be going back to the Earth Kingdom to lead the Royal Earthbender Guards and..." Why was he still talking? "...and I'm going to the Southern Air Temple to finish rebuilding it-"

"What?" she asked. _Did he say **practice**?_

Toph struggled to maintain a neutral expression and it took her a few moments to process what he said. They hadn't even uttered that word since the first night they fell asleep on the same bed, in the same room, where there were no sheets or blankets and she only stayed warm through the night because of him.

She had stopped thinking of it as practice, hadn't...hadn't he?

"Practice?" Toph managed to ask, trying not to think the worst, but her heart was beating rapidly despite her attempts to remain calm. The stupid carpet was making it hard for Toph to read his reaction correctly and she wished they had been on solid earth.

"...Yeah?" Aang shrugged, but he wouldn't look at her, reverting to his airbending ways and trying to avoid a direct confrontation. Maybe if he asked in a roundabout way, he'd get the answer he sought. "That's all it was, right?" he swallowed, "Just practice?"

_Please say no, please say no, please say no, _he silently begged._  
><em>

Toph wondered how she could have been so wrong about him! How could she think it was anything besides practice for him simply because it stopped being that for her? How could she have let herself and her feelings get so carried away? Before she could make an even bigger fool of herself, her pride spoke up.

"Of course, it was just practice!" the petite earthbender grinned and tried desperately to keep her voice from wavering. She's not sure she managed it, but continued anyway, "What else could it've been?" Then, because she felt more stupid than she ever thought possible for even thinking he would- ugh, it didn't matter. "None of it meant anything," she lied, "So, you can head back to your Air Temple whenever you want, alright?"

She turned to go and his eyes followed her until she was out of sight. The deep frown that appeared on his face remained long after she turned the corner. He sat on the floor where he stood, bringing his knees to his chest and burying his face in them. **  
><strong>

...

Midway back to Zuko's study, Toph stopped. _What_ was she doing?

Despite feeling angry and frustrated, she knew she simply couldn't walk away. She was not going to and she wasn't going to let him off that easy either. Her plan to tell Aang? She _was_ gonna go through with it. No way she was wussing out a second time.

Sometime after the war ended when she and her friends had settled in different parts of the world, she often regretted that she never told Sokka how she felt. Not that it was going to change anything between them, but who knew...maybe? It took her almost a year to finally make up her mind to tell him and she even traveled down to the Southern Water Tribe to do so. And she detested the freezing weather there but she went anyway. When she arrived in his homeland, it was already too late. He had just proposed to Suki and they both sounded _so_ happy... He had carved and presented her with a betrothal necklace and everything.

That wasn't going to happen again. She wouldn't swallow away and try to bury her feelings because she didn't have the guts. If Aang didn't feel the same way, she wanted to hear it from him. Wasting anymore time wondering about what might have been was not in her future.

Stalking back to the small lobby, she found Aang sitting on the floor. He didn't acknowledge her return until she kicked the side of his leg.

"Get up, Twinkletoes. We're not done here yet."

...

The sky above was dark and clear, littered with hundreds of stars. The path she traveled along was empty, but she didn't mind. She needed the time to get her thoughts in order. The further she got from that place she had been stuck in for so long, the more she felt like herself.

The Palace was closer now. Near it, she could see what looked to be a festival.

Wondering how she should go about making her presence known, she thought she heard footsteps coming up behind her. They were almost imperceptible, but she could still make them out.

Stopping to look around, she could feel it. Someone was out there. Watching her. Their gaze on her, burning past the flimsy robe she wore into her skin.

"Who's there?" she yelled.

Her voice sounded strange in her own ears and the way her heartbeat escalated with each passing second was unfamiliar to her. Is this what fear felt like, she wondered.

Everything turned deathly quiet then and she held her breath and waited. She didn't have to wait long.

...

There.

Done.

Simple.

Well, not quite.

Toph had never said those words to anyone. Not another person. Ever. She'd punched people and let them know that was how she showed affection, but she'd never come right out and said it. The funny thing was, she didn't feel the relief she thought she would. If anything she felt _worse_. The apprehension while waiting for Aang to reply was unbearable! She wanted to grab his shoulders and shake some sort of answer out of him.

But for some reason, in that moment, Aang didn't possess the ability to process the words Toph said to him. They were so improbable, so _unbelievable_, so overwhelmingly wonderful, there was no way they could be true.

Fewer moments in his life had left Aang as dumbfounded as he currently stood. He could only think of two off the top of his head: learning that he was the Avatar at age twelve and then one hundred years later waking up to discover he would have to defeat the Fire Lord to save the world. He'd have to add this moment because from Toph's very lips, the words he didn't dare wish for because they were so far-fetched they were all but impossible, flowed freely.

"You...like...me?"

Toph growled. "I told you I wasn't gonna repeat myself!" She looked ready to punch him.

Aang blinked a few times then watched her closely to make sure she wasn't messing with him. That would have been too cruel even for her. Tricking people, playing jokes on them was one thing, but saying things that would devastate if taken away, well that was beyond _mean_.

"You _like_ me?" he asked again, understanding slowly dawned on him as he witnessed a blush rise to her cheeks. "Toph, I-"

Her hand shot out to cover his mouth.

"No. I don't want your pity or any ostrich-horse crap like 'I'm flattered, _but_'. Save it. I told you because I wanted to and that's it, alright?" A rush of emotion swirled through her veins and she felt light-headed. Earth, she felt like she was gonna be sick and walked out into the small balcony.

Earlier at the Festival she realized that being with Aang was... it was effortless. It was comfortable _and_ exciting. She felt like she always did with him, like she had since they were both twelve years old and he showed up at Earth Rumble VI and then her home to let her know there was another way to live. A life without the restraints that kept her trapped in a gilded cage. He showed her true freedom, not the kind she was pretending was real when she ran off to fight earthbenders in the arena.

Real freedom.

And that was how she felt during the Festival, like she was free to do anything, to _feel_ anything... Every time his hand brushed past hers, a thrill ran through her. Every time his fingers slipped around her hand she couldn't help the small smile that broke across her face. When he whispered a game's instructions in her ear she had a hard time containing the shudder he elicited. Making things better, they were able to walk comfortably in silence between booths or laugh like maniacs. There was no pressure to be one way or the other. They were as they had always been with each other: themselves.

But those were an uncharacteristically sappy few hours she had experienced and she'd get over it. She had to. After all, he thought they'd been practicing the whole time.

With her back to him, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She left the balcony to return to the small lobby, "Let's go wait for Sparky."

"Wait, hold on!"

"What?" she snapped. She just wanted to get away from him and begin to put it all behind her.

He stepped closer.

"I wanted to say something, too, Toph. I have for some time now."

"You said all you needed to earlier-"

"No," he interrupted her, "I didn't." Aang took another step to remove all but a tiny space between them. When she crossed her arms, he rubbed the back of his head. "I...I don't know exactly how...how to say this..." Try as he might, he couldn't find the right words. The ones that would be absolutely perfect in revealing how much she meant to him.

"Whatever it is, Twinkletoes, just spit it out alread-"

His lips were suddenly on hers, soft and timid, hesitant. Taken by surprise and as unsure as she felt, Toph couldn't help kissing him back. A little voice warned her it might be the last time she would have the opportunity to do so.

Slowly, taking his time, Aang ended the kiss. But he remained close, one hand cupping the side of her face.

"Toph," he smiled, finally knowing what he wanted to say and why it had been so hard to come up with the right words. Looking into her pale green eyes he began, "I know I didn't have the courage to tell you before, but it wasn't...it wasn't just practice for me. It hasn't been in a while. You need to know that when I'm with you-"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Toph growled, cutting him off. Startled, Aang took a step back away from her.

"Relax. That was not directed at you, Avatar." Aang's eyes went wide and he turned red at the sound of Mai's voice. Glancing at the future Fire Lady out of the corner of his eye, she looked rather unimpressed standing there under the doorway. Frankly, she looked a little bored. Anyone of their other friends would have had a million questions for them (what were they doing? why were they standing so close? how long had it been going on?), but not her. Still, Aang tried to stutter an explanation. Mai simply shook her head. "The Fire Lord is waiting," she told them and turned on her heal.

Toph cursed the stupid carpet for effectively dulling the vibrations that always prevented anyone from taking her by surprise, but mostly she cursed the stinking airbender who had her so distracted whispering in a low seductive tone that she failed to pay attention to her surroundings. Earth, how embarrassing. Cheeks burning, she followed behind Mai.

Aang trailed after them, blushing bright red as well, but smiling from ear to ear recalling Toph's words.

_"Listen up, Twinkletoes, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once!" It sounded like she was barking orders at the Royal Earthbender Guards and Aang couldn't help eyeing the balcony should he need to make a quick escape. He was sure she was itching to hit him given the way her hands had turned to fists and it was actually a little scary how she seemed to be towering over him even though he was a head taller than her. __"Look...I like you, okay?" she admitted begrudgingly, sounding like she was angry about the whole thing and knowing her, she probably was. "A lot," she added, her voice softened a bit, but by that time__ his brain had turned to mush._

Aang ran to walk beside her. She looked so cute with that rosy tinge lighting up her face.

"Knock it off!" she ordered, punching his arm, but he didn't look away.

"Knock what off?" he asked unable to contain the laughter that bubbled within him. Simply put, he felt happy. And, his smile showed it.

"All that annoying _smiling _you're doing!"

Aang didn't bother asking how she could possibly know. He was surprised, however, that he didn't have to rub his arm because that might have been the softest punch she'd ever sent his way. Toph never pulled her punches, not literally or figuratively. The thought that she might have done so because she was feeling something akin to what he was only made his smile grow. "I can't," he replied honestly.

Mai, who was only two steps in front of them, sighed in disgust, "Ugh."

* * *

><p><em>So, I have a favor to ask... When you review *hint hint* can you please let me know what your favorite Taang fics are? <em>_I haven't read many and any recs will be very much appreciated, thanks! __=)_


	21. Intense

**AN: Some of this ****chapter might seem a _bit_ familiar. ;)**

* * *

><p>"As if a regular ol' dance wasn't bad enough, now we gotta dress up in stupid costumes?"<p>

Katara walked alongside the grumpy earthbender.

"Not exactly. It's a masquerade, so a dress and a mask is all you'll need. Mai got the masks already," the waterbender explained with an encouraging smile. "And, Suki and I will help with the dress." She could sympathize with the younger girl. There was a time, back when she was first assigned the position of Ambassador that she had not been too comfortable around nobles and dignitaries either, but she quickly learned how to handle herself. And them as well. "All you'll have to do is show up."

Toph cursed under her breath.

"I think it could be fun..."

"'Course you do, Sugar Queen," Toph laughed. "You were made for this kinda thing, hobnobbing with snobs and idiots."

"Gee, thanks, Toph," Katara deadpanned.

"I mean, you're good with people. But me? I'm better in the ring or on the front line. Not playing dress up."

Despite being born into nobility, sometimes Toph felt like an utter fake when she was at a fancy party in a fancy dress. Other times it was just dealing with people like her parents that put her on edge. It was never her favorite place to be.

"That's not true," Katara argued, wondering about the downcast look that overtook her friend's expression. Could it have anything to do with the guard Suki had told her about, she wondered. Maybe Toph missed him? As curious as she was, the waterbender got the impression it wasn't the right time to ask about that. "You can be friendly - when you feel like it. But you're _always_ fun. _And_, you're a beautiful young lady." The other day, Toph had not seen the looks various nobles' sons sent in her direction, but Katara had. The pretty earthbender had even made a certain monk blush. "I bet you'll have your pick of dancing partners tomorrow!"

Dancing... Toph couldn't stop thinking about it, actually. She had done it before, of course, but now Twinkletoes was in the picture. And try as she might, she couldn't help wonder what it would be like to dance with _him_...

The concern Katara began to feel gave way to relief when blue eyes caught sight of Toph's small smile.

"Besides, Zuko only asked you to show up..."

_"I'll keep this short," the Fire Lord announced once all his friends were gathered in his private study. "I have a favor to ask of you. All of you."_

_"A favor?" Katara said, raising a questioning eyebrow._

_Sokka didn't bother hiding his suspicion. "What _kind _of favor?"_

_"Yeah, spill, Sparky," Toph demanded, swiping the last mini bun on a golden platter in the middle of the desk, and popping it in her mouth._

_Zuko glanced at everyone sitting or standing throughout the study. "There will be another event in the ballroom tomorrow night, a _masquerade ball. And,_ I would appreciate it very much if you could all attend."_

_The tension seemed to leave the room and everyone relaxed. Everyone, except Toph. The youngest girl groaned._

_"Really? _Another _dance?" she complained. "I'd rather see the Ember Island Players again."_

"Besides," Katara continued as they turned a corner, "You don't have to deal with any of those 'idiots' if you don't want to."

"...True."

"Plus, we'll all be there."

"Also true." Toph revved her arm back and Katara prepared for the impact. "Thanks, Sweetness."

"Of course." The waterbender rubbed the tender spot on her arm. When they reached the hallway leading to Toph's room, the older woman paused. "Get some rest. I'll stop by first thing in the morning to take you to your dress fitting, okay?"

"Can't wait," the earthbender answered.

"Great," Katara replied, ignoring the sarcasm. "Have a good night."

At the same time Toph opened the door and stepped into the room, Aang flew in through the window.

"How long you been out there?" she asked him, not at all surprised.

"Just left Zuko's study. I was catching up with Iroh."

The old general was one of Toph's favorite people. A genuine smile lit up her face when she asked, "He's here!?"

"Yeah, he just arrived."

At least she'd have the one-time Fire Lord to hang out with at the stupid ball.

"So, what do you think of the masquerade thing?" she asked to make conversation because Toph did not want to talk about what happened before Mai walked in on them. She sat on the ottoman by the foot of the bed hoping Twinkletoes remained far away by the window.

When Aang crossed the room and took a seat next to her, his arm brushing hers as he did so, she mentally berated herself. It was just Aang, for earth's sake. He was... the boy she confessed to, a tiny voice supplied unhelpfully. The boy who was currently making her insides twist into knots.

"It could be fun," he replied, shrugging one shoulder then laughing at the way she blew at her bangs in irritation.

"Ugh, not you, too."

He didn't say so out loud, but he hoped that maybe...this time...they'd get a chance to dance together...

"You'll see," he stated, easily taking her hand and lacing his fingers with hers. "We'll have a great time."

His hand was so warm. Toph cleared her throat, trying to sound casual. "Yeah, maybe."

They both sat there feeling a little awkward and nervous because they were very much aware of the other. When he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, Toph jumped up off the ottoman.

"I don't like this!" she cried, beginning to pace the room.

"Like what?" He sounded worried. "My holding your hand?"

"_No_. I don't like that I like when you do!"

Reassured by her words, Aang stood and went to her.

"It's okay if you do," he assured Toph, smiling shyly as she continued her back and forth. "I _like_ holding your hand."

She stopped pacing and turned her face up to his, a soft blush turning her cheeks a rosy pink. With a confidence he was only just beginning to feel around her, Aang erased all the distance between them. Still nervous, but no longer experiencing that awkward feeling fluttering in his stomach, he reached up to caress the side of her face.

Toph couldn't move. For all her boldness and bravado, she could hardly inhale or exhale in that moment, let alone do anything else as Aang leaned forward, into her. When he pressed his body close, her eyes fell shut. Dipping his head, his lips swept across hers in a feather-like touch, while the hand not in her hair was on the small of her back, drawing her closer still.

The way he kissed her, slow and sweet at first, then hungry and demanding, made her knees weak like some silly girl Toph swore she would never be. But, it was almost unavoidable. Aang made her feel so many different things she wasn't used to. As she placed her palms flat against his chest, she tried to tell herself it wasn't to steady the dizzying effect he was having on her, though it was.

When his tongue slid against hers, Toph couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. Taking his time, his hands found their way underneath her tunic to explore the smooth skin of her waist. The back of his knees hit the side of the bed and he slid down against it to sit on the floor, pulling her with him. Grinning, Toph settled herself comfortably on his lap.

Things progressed quickly after that.

The intensity of it might have frightened some, but Aang and Toph had been here before. Back on the ship, only now they were unable to hide behind the guise of practice. For a fleeting moment, Toph wondered if it should feel different kissing him now that she'd essentially confessed her feelings and he...he had not! She pulled away suddenly.

"Whuh?" he mumbled, sounding out of breath.

Eyebrows pulled together, Toph shook her head.

"Nothing," she replied, finding his mouth again. Whatever questions rose in his mind fled soon after her lips touched his.

She was not going to ask him. She didn't tell him how she felt for any other reason than she wanted to. If he wanted to share something with her as well, fine. If he didn't... Toph shoved the thoughts away and was soon lost in the many sensations she was experiencing as he trailed wet kisses down her neck and ran his hands up her back with newfound familiarity.

"Toph..." he whispered against her lips and then he was kissing her again, losing his hands in the mass of dark hair that had come undone.

Aang would never get tired of this. How could he? Toph sitting on his lap, kissing him, letting him kiss her. This girl, amazing in so many ways, had taken a risk and opened up to him about how she felt. And that despite the fact she _never_ did those kinds of things! It was truly surprising. Usually he was the one pouring his heart out, except...except this time he hadn't! He hadn't told her anything!

"Wait," Aang said, his breath uneven.

"I- _what?_" She was breathing heavy, too.

"I, um, didn't get to finish earlier."

"Finish _what_ earlier?" Toph growled because stopping in the middle of a serious makeout session like that was simply not done. But soon it hit her. Normally, the fiercely independent and aloof earthbender had no need to have everything out in the open. This, however, was different somehow. And since she'd told him, somewhere deep inside her, she wished he'd do the same. "Earlier when?" she asked again, but her voice held a much more neutral tone. "When Little Miss Sunshine walked in on us?" she prodded.

Aang almost smiled as the color returned to her cheeks obviously remembering what Mai caught them doing. They'd been standing so close after he kissed her, while he was finally ready to tell her how he had been feeling only to be interrupted unexpectedly.

"Yeah," he answered. "All I was going to say before was that I'm not sure _when_ it happened, but it stopped being practice for me, too," he admitted while playing with the hem of her tunic with his thumb and forefinger. "And I know things are different now because..." It was his turn to blush a little as grey eyes darted away. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest any second. "...because I've been thinking about you a lot."

The same crimson hue colored both their faces.

"Alright, guess that's all cleared up now," she said, feeling light-headed, but trying to downplay the effect his words were having. This nervous energy filled her entire being and she was experiencing so many conflicting emotions. She wanted to laugh and hit him and kiss him all at the same time.

Aang took both her hands in his. "I wasn't done," he apologized and Toph remained uncharacteristically quiet so he could continue. "I just... I want to be with you all the time, Toph. Or, as often as you'll let me," he finished only half-jokingly.

The room was too small. He was too close, too far, and Toph felt like she was running out of air. The urge to get up and escape out the window was so strong, half of her desperately wanted to do it. Yet, she stayed right where she sat because the other half wanted that more.

"Good," she replied in a faint whisper, because as nauseating as it sounded, she'd been thinking about him a lot as well, and _she_ wanted to be with _him_ all the stinkin' time.

"Toph," his voice was soft between them, "I'm... You're.." He released a shaky breath. "I like you, too," he admitted quietly.

...

The breeze coming in from the window was cool for a summer night, but not cold in the least. Hundreds of bright stars filled the sky, though Yue was nowhere to be seen. Even as high up in the Palace as they were, the sounds of the cricket bees below could be heard clearly. But none of that seemed to matter while Toph sat on Aang's lap, stunned.

So, this...this was the real deal? She had somehow, inexplicably, fallen for Twinkletoes...and he for her? That...might have been the strangest, craziest, most unexpected thing ever!

"Huh."

"What?"

After a moment she replied.

"This is weird."

"What is?" he asked self-consciously.

"This. _Us_."

"No, it's not," he defended.

She was still sitting on his lap and had no plans to move, but when she thought too much about it... _Aang and her_? _Together_ together? Yeah, it was weird.

"Twinkletoes, come _on_. Did you ever see me and you...like this?" she challenged.

"No!" he answered quickly.

Toph did not fail to notice his reply came a bit _too_ quickly. Placing one hand on his chest, over his heart, she asked again, "Did you ever see me and you like this?"

Aang gulped and denied it once more.

"You're lying!" she laughed, amused, while her stomach twisted with nerves for some reason. "When?"

Honestly, he contemplated not telling her, but with the human lie detector sitting on his lap there was no way he would get away with it.

"I don't know," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Once or twice, I guess..."

"_Really?_" Laughter bubbled within her. "When?" she repeated.

She was enjoying this far too much. Not in a million years would she have ever imagined Twinkletoes saw her as anything other than Toph, World's Greatest Earthbender and the girl who could kick his butt anytime she wanted.

"...In the swamp."

Her good mood vanished and she made a face. "Musta been some other girl, Twinkles, 'cause I've never been to the swamp."

"Well, it wasn't _really_ you, but it _was_ you."

"Oh, okay. Now you're making _total_ sense," she replied sarcastically.

"I think I tried to tell you about it once when we first met in your parents estate after Earth Rumble VI, but you didn't care. Anyway, I saw you after I was called down to the swamp by some unexplained force. I told everyone that in my vision-"

"In your vision?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes. I know what you're going to say, it was just Avatar mumbo jumbo, but I'm not so sure. Sometimes I thought, yes, that's all it was, but there were other times when I thought maybe...I don't know... I wasn't too sure."

"Uh-huh."

He frowned at her. "You want to hear this or not?" Aang asked.

"Proceed," Toph waved him on magnanimously.

He couldn't help rolling his eyes.

"See, the thing is I told everyone that I saw a girl in a white dress with a pet flying boar. What I didn't mention to anyone..." he paused to figure out the best way to say it.

"Is that you wanted to jump me?" she teased making him stutter as he tried to explain. She didn't let him. "Because we were only _twelve_," she continued in the same mock-scandalized tone.

"No!" Aang cried when he finally found his voice again. "I didn't want to jump you - Spirits! - or anything like _that!_" Perhaps he shouldn't have said anything.

"Well then, what?"

"I just..." He took a deep breath and went on. "When we met, I thought you were smart and so fun and..."

"And?"

"And, even prettier than in my vision_. _Your _eyes_... and, your _smile_..." He chuckled sheepishly, his gaze falling on everything in the room except those eyes and that smile. "But, it seemed you only saw me as a friend."

"I couldn't _see_ you at all."

"You know what I mean."

"I do," she admitted, allowing herself to indulge in the memory. He was her first friend, after all. Her voice was so soft when she spoke. "You were the first boy I ever talked to..."

Aang smiled at her.

"And then you cheated and sent me flying outta the ring!" she yelled, punching his arm.

"Ow!" he rubbed the tender spot. As he watched her, he couldn't help wonder if at any point she ever thought of him as anything _other_ than a friend. "Well, that was the first time, I guess."

Toph was quiet for a moment. She never imagined that the reason his heart rate sped up those first few weeks had anything to do with her specifically. She assumed it occurred simply because of the fact a new person had joined the group and altered its dynamic. Still, as interesting and ego-boosting as the revelation was, Toph didn't want to continue down the path this conversation was headed, so she stopped it all together.

"Okay, this is officially boring," she stated.

Aang's mouth fell open.

"Hey, you asked!" he cried, sounding offended. Not that it mattered _obviously_, but he had shared something with her he had never told anyone! And she couldn't care less!?

"Trust me, I wouldn't have asked if I'd known this was coming," she added.

Affronted and hurt, he moved her aside - off his lap - and stood up.

"Hey, what're doing!"

"I'm getting up and I'm going to sleep," he declared. Not bothering to undress, he climbed in under the covers fully clothed.

"Can you blame me?" Toph asked, laughing and standing near the edge of the bed. "Wanna know what I just heard? Blah, blah a white dress and something about looks."

Aang threw the covers off him and sat up. "I was talking about _you_!" he yelled at her. "And how I thought you were _really_ pretty when I first saw you. And how you turned out to be more than just that! You're smart and funny and fun to be around and the best earthbender ever! And I was going to say that it's all _still_ true! But I'm _sorry_ I bored you with my feelings, Toph!"

He fell back on the pillow and childishly pulled the covers over his head once more.

Had she been someone else, she might have apologized for being insensitive to his feelings, especially when she knew how difficult it was to admit certain things. But Toph couldn't help being Toph and simply snorted in response. "If I'd known you were gonna get your panties in a twist, I wouldn't have said anything."

She heard him growl under the covers.

"Yes, you would have!" he snapped.

She laughed. "Yeah, probably."

When he didn't say anything else, the earthbender walked to the middle of the floor and let herself fall back. Arms tucked behind her head, she was ready to feign sleep. Knowing that she could've still been kissing him if she hadn't made fun of him, Toph sighed quietly to herself. The problem with that was she actually enjoyed hearing him say all those things. True, she'd never know what he meant by pretty, but she knew enough about people using the term and it...felt good...that he thought about her that way. The other reason she ended the conversation so rudely was because he would undoubtedly ask if _she_ ever experienced a moment like that regarding _him_. Lying was always an option, of course, but something about not being honest with him didn't sit well with her, so she decided to avoid the whole thing instead.

Aang was her first friend. The first boy she ever even talked to. And as mad as she was when he showed up at her house unannounced, she couldn't believe he had gone through all that trouble simply to ask her to teach him earthbending. Twinkletoes never saw her as tiny and helpless and fragile. He was the first person to see her like she had always wished to be seen: strong and capable. Looking back, it wasn't a surprise at all that she liked him as more than a friend. She had never met anyone quite like him and her inexperienced mind simply ran away with itself.

It wasn't until Ba Sing Se that Toph came to the painful realization that Aang didn't see her in the same light. Apparently now he claimed he had at one point, but she didn't know that then. After that she convinced herself it had all been _nothing_, not even a silly crush. It was embarrassing enough having been through it once, Toph didn't want to have to relive it by telling him about it. It didn't matter what they had become recently, the things she'd thought possible five years ago when they first met were the stupidly romanticized and pathetic notions of a twelve year old who'd never had any friends or even spoken to anyone her own age. Truth be told, she'd rather have him be angry with her than have to reveal any of it.

...

Only a few minutes passed, but like the silence that had fallen around them, the empty space between them seemed endless. Aang, laying comfortably on the bed, was starting to feel guilty. Not only for yelling at Toph - he knew how she was when talking about emotions and things of that nature, so he shouldn't have been surprised. But aside from that, she was on the cold, hard floor all by herself, while he was warm and comfy on the plush bed.

"Are you cold?" he asked, his voice muffled by the comforter.

"Nah, I'm good," came the automatic reply. Immediately after Toph answered she realized that was probably his idea of a peace offering. "Hey, Aang?"

"Yeah?" he replied eagerly.

"Never mind."

"Agh, Toph!"

He was so easy to bait, she couldn't help laughing.

"You know, Twinkletoes, the floor is big enough for two," she offered with a smirk. Grey eyes peaked out from under the covers.

That was probably the closest thing to an apology he was going to get, so when he slipped out of bed he grabbed two pillows and both blankets and dragged them over to the middle of the room. When Toph sensed his familiar vibrations on the ground, she had to force herself not to smile like an idiot. After tossing a pillow her way, Aang fixed the blankets to cover them both.

Even though it was late and he was tired, Toph kept him awake by tossing and turning apparently unable to get into a comfortable position. When she crawled closer and tugged on his arm to place her head on his bicep, he swallowed nervously because everywhere her body made contact with his suddenly felt like it was on fire. The way she made him so mad one minute, then made him forget the reason why the next was beyond perplexing.

"Stop being so tense," she mumbled into his arm before turning around so that her head was settled on his shoulder and her face was buried in his chest. When she threw on arm around his waist and her leg over his, it nearly became too much. "Better not move," she threatened.

Somehow, the idea that she was trying to sound menacing while she was clinging to him like a purple pentapus amused Aang to no end and he found himself relaxing.

"I won't," he promised, carefully wrapping his arm around her small frame. "Have a good night, Toph," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"No, none of that," she groaned. "All that gooey feelings talk tired me out. Can't take anymore," she finished with a yawn.

"Okay," he chuckled. "No more for tonight."

"No more _ever_," she mumbled from somewhere in his chest.

"Afraid I can't promise that, Toph."

"Fine, then I'm leaving," she muttered, but made no move to go anywhere. If anything, she shuffled closer to him.

Smiling, Aang tightened his hold around her. Even if it took them a while, something told him they would reach a point where they felt completely at ease with one another. The thought gave him comfort and before he knew it, his eyelids grew heavy and soon he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Yup, this was part of the old Ch. 23, but I think it works better this way. If you have any questions, please leave them in your review *wink wink nudge nudge* or PM me, thanks! =)<em>


	22. Separate

**AN: Did you know that once you review a chapter, you cannot review that chapter _again_!? I didn't know that! *headdesk* Sorry if anyone had to deal with that issue for Ch21 and/or if you'll have to deal with it for the next few chapters. =(**

* * *

><p>When Aang awoke, he reached for Toph, but the petite earthbender wasn't there. Brilliant sunlight assaulted him when he peered one eye open. Slowly, as he became fully alert he realized she was nowhere to be seen. The window he flew in through the night before had remained open and the curtains were pulled back letting a warm summer breeze in. The Air Nomad stretched on the floor, then rose up, returning the pillows and blankets to the bed.<p>

Scanning the room, he padded over to the bathroom door and knocked, but there was no answer. It wasn't like Toph to be up before him. He couldn't recall that ever happening. Except, that morning they began his training.

_"Gooood morning, earthbending student!"_

_She had sounded as excited as he felt._

_"Good morning, Sifu Toph."_

The young monk smiled at the recollection. But the upward curve of his lips soon disappeared. He couldn't believe she'd left already.

Since he and Toph didn't get to hang out at the festival very long the day before (and he essentially ruined any chance of it being an actual date because he found a way to put his foot in his mouth), Aang hoped to ask Toph if she would go with him to the masquerade ball. Zuko had made it pretty clear they had no choice but to attend.

_"Really? _Another _dance?" Toph complaine__d. "I'd rather see the Ember Island Players again."_

_The Fire Lord ignored Toph's grumbling and added, "I do not simply ask you to make an appearance." His golden gaze focused on the Avatar and Greatest Earthbender in the World. "I would like you to stay to the end."_

_Aang gulped, there went his plan of sneaking off with Toph again. He slumped back in his chair. "No problem, Sifu Hotman," the Avatar replied, making Zuko roll his eyes._

_Toph, having had a similar thought of escaping with the airbender, sat up, crossed her arms over her chest and snorted, "What's the big deal, Princess? Everyone survived when we left the last time."_

_"The big deal, Toph, is that I am asking you to stay. There will be a lot of very important people from the other nations present."_

_"And?"_

_"And, many of those people would like to h__ave a conversation with the Avatar, his earthbending teacher, and basically everyone in this very room."_

_Unmoved by his words, Toph back in her chair, arms behind her head. "And?"_

_"_And_," __Zuko was quickly losing his patience with the young earthbender. "__T__here's a reason it's called a favor!"_

_The rooms' temperature was increasing with each passing second. Unfazed, Toph grinned shamelessly at the angered firebender. It was quite evident she found it incredibly amusing to tease the Fire Lord, but despite that, Toph understood the situation. It was the End of the War Anniversary and whether they wanted to or not, every person currently in Zuko's study was considered a war hero._

_"A favor, huh?" __Zuko was ready to start tearing out his hair and Toph sensed it. "__Relax, Sparky," she laughed. "No need to blow a gasket."_

_"I knew it was getting hotter in here," Sokka mumbled._

_Aang intervened. "You need us there," he said, "We'll be there."_

_On the brink of losing his temper, Zuko reined it in and exhaled in relief. "Thank you. I appreciate-"_

_"Yeah, yeah," Toph waved him off and stood, stretching in place. "You can make it up to us later..." she smirked and the mischievous look made the Fire Lord wary of the short girl, "...when we call in our _favor_."_

_"Do we _all_ get to call in a favor?" Sokka asked, his expression hopeful._

_No reply was given, but Zuko did massage the bridge of his nose to ease the headache he felt coming on._

Aang had actually felt sorry for his firebending teacher because Toph was simply too much sometimes. As he washed his face and dusted the wrinkles out of his clothes, the Avatar couldn't help chuckling to himself though.

In any case, asking Toph out would have to wait until later. In the meantime, he could think up with the perfect way to do it.

...

"Are any of the other Kyoshi Warriors coming for the remainder of the celebration?" Katara asked, shifting in her dress in front of the mirror. Is was still a bit long. "I talked to Ty Lee, but she said I should ask you."

"They're not, unfortunately. We discussed it, but we decided we shouldn't all take time off at once, you know? But when Ty Lee and I return to Kyoshi Island, two others will take their vacation. They wanted to visit the zoo outside Ba Sing Se."

"Sounds like good times," Toph muttered, stifling a yawn.

Suki shook her head, but laughed anyway, disappearing behind a curtain. She wouldn't have picked the zoo as a vacation destination either, but to each their own. When the Kyoshi Warrior stepped back out in her usual attire, she turned to the earthbender. "Your turn, Toph."

"Why can't I just wear this?" she argued, pointing at the tunic and pants she slept in. "I'll have a stupid mask on, right? No one's gonna know it's me anyway."

"The mask is only part of it," Katara explained. "It's a _ball_ as well, remember? And you're here as Zuko's personal guest, so there's no way around it."

Toph groaned.

"Let's get this over with," she muttered, standing and dragging her bare feet over to the changing area.

Suki asked the attendant for some water and once the girl was gone, locked the door behind her. "I'm going to tell you something, but you two have to promise not to say anything to anyone, okay?"

By her tone Toph knew it was some sort of useless gossip. "I'll pass, thanks," the earthbender replied sounding bored.

"We won't say a thing," Katara promised for them both as she shut the curtain for Toph, giving her some privacy as she undressed.

Suki was huddled close to Katara, both women standing just on the other side of the thin fabric hanging between them. Toph wasn't really listening until she heard a certain airbender's name mentioned, then she started paying attention.

"_No_," Katara gasped, then giggled. "Really? Oh, Spirits!"

Not caring that she was only in her underwear, Toph yanked the curtain back. "Say what now?"

Suki smiled at the younger girl's reaction.

"I thought you said you'd pass?"

Unamused, Toph crossed her arms. "Spill, Fancy Fans."

The Kyoshi Warrior didn't need to be told twice and readily agreed. "Okay, so apparently Aang - yes, the Avatar - has _something_ going on with Ty Lee!"

"Did she tell you this?" Katara asked at the same time Toph yelled, "What!? _Ty Lee_?" But his words the night before...

_"I like you, too."_

Her small hands turned to fists at her sides. Toph knew she shouldn't have trusted that stinkin' airbender! She knew she shoulda trusted that little voice in the back of head telling her it was all too good to be true.

"Where'd you hear this?" Toph demanded, green eyes narrowed to slits.

"A, uh, reliable source? But, no, Ty Lee didn't tell me," Suki replied and Toph knew the other woman wasn't lying. Whoever told her was someone she trusted and since Katara sounded as surprised as she was, it wasn't Sweetness. _Oma_, she never imagined Aang would be _that_ type.

It made no sense. Twinkletoes hadn't been lying when- wait!

"Was it Snoozles?" Toph asked, holding her breath, waiting anxiously for that subtle change in Fangirl's heartbeat which would tell her exactly what she wanted - _needed_ - to know.

"What? _No!_"

The earthbender let out a sigh of relief. It was Sokka.

Oh_. Oh._ So, _that's_ the 'she' he had been talking about outside Sparky's study the night before. But, why would Snoozles think such a thing? That was a question she'd let the bald monk answer.

"You know, you're right," Toph said, giving them a toothy smile and shutting the curtain again. "I don't care."

Katara and Suki looked at each other, then at the thin fabric in their way. Both reached out to swipe it away. The Kyoshi Warrior was faster.

"What in the Spirits' names was that about, Toph?"

"Yeah, you can't react the way you just did and then say you don't care!"

Toph ignored both their outbursts.

"You want me to try this dress on or not?" she asked, calmly, to deflect.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Because it feels funny. What way does it go?" Toph wondered out loud, twisting and stretching the gown every which way, while sounding very frustrated. Hey, she was blind, might as well use it to her advantage when it was convenient. Of course, both women took the bait and gave her a hand with the dress, flipping it right side out, helping her into it, tying the sash and securing the hooks. However, once she was in the stupid thing - which was way too tight! - Katara began the inquisition anew.

"So, are you going to tell us anytime soon?"

Toph knew she had to say something or they'd never leave her alone. "Fine," she grumbled. "Look, I told Aang something personal, but for some reason he didn't think he could trust me enough to confide in me. That's all. Can I take this off now?"

Katara had been waiting for the perfect time to ask and this was it. "Does this 'something personal' have anything to do with that royal guard?"

The earthbender threw her arms up in frustration.

"You two cannot be trusted!"

Suki snickered. "Come on, Toph, it's not like we told anyone else," she assured her.

"We didn't," Katara promised, "So...you have to tell me everything! Start at the begining!"

Everything? There wasn't much to tell. Anything and everything having to do with Gan seemed so long ago. Even if it was only a few short weeks since.

"Really Sugar Queen, it was no big deal. We had a thing, now it's done."

"It's done? Like, over?" Katara asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yup."

"I'm sorry, Toph, I didn't know."

"I didn't either," Suki said, her tone apologetic. "I'm sorry, too."

"Don't be," the earthbender told them. "I'm fine." Truth was, it _had_ hurt, but it didn't anymore.

The two older women exchanged a worried glance.

"Do... do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. So, can I take this dress off _now_?"

"In a bit," the Kyoshi Warrior replied, tugging at the loose material around her waist. She chewed her lip as she looked at her sister-in-law, who only shrugged at a loss. Neither knew how to get Toph to talk to them.

"We just need to make a few adjustments. Then you can go, okay?" Katara said, sounding extra nice.

Toph blew at her bangs. "Yeah, alright." Even though she hated wearing tight, uncomfortable things, she was grateful for her friends assistance. "And thanks, by the way," she said. "For, you know, doing all this." Not that she usually cared too much about how she looked, but there was something different about this ball. A tiny part of her had actually been looking forward to it. But now with this whole Aang and Ty Lee thing...

Katara smiled at her young friend. "Of course, Toph. We're happy to do it. And, we're here if you ever need to talk about anything. You know that right?"

Toph half-smirked. "Yeah, Sweetness, I know."

"We're going to have lots of fun tonight," Suki promised. She would personally make certain of it. "And don't worry, we only have a few adjustments to make and you'll be out of here in no time."

"Good," Toph thought. The sooner she was outta there, the sooner she could fine Twinkletoes. Then, he'd be able to explain about whatever he had going on with the newest Kyoshi Warrior. Because whatever it was, it was really, _really_ bothering her.

...

At the tender age of twelve, Aang had mastered the Avatar state, defeated Fire Lord Ozai, and restored balance to the world. Since then, the last airbender had continued to ensure peace flourished between the Four Nations, while dealing with all sorts of issues with very diverse people all around the world. But currently, asking the girl he liked on what was essentially a date seemed like the most difficult thing ever.

_Monkey feathers! _Why was it such an impossible task to find the right way to ask Toph out? _  
><em>

Aang would be turning eighteen in the fall. Men of eighteen already had wives and children and he was having trouble with _this_!? And he knew if he took too long, she'd yell at him to hurry it up, so he had to get it right the first time.

Closing his eyes, the Air Nomad inhaled deeply. After exhaling, he began, "Toph, you know how I feel about you." His cheeks and the tips of his ears burned. Absently, he rubbed the back of his neck. "And, um...and I wanted to ask you if maybe... You know, if you wanted to... You'd like to go with me? To the dance masquerade ball thing. Tonight?"

Grey eyes glanced up. "So...?" he asked hesitantly.

Appa growled his approval and Momo jumped up and down while chirping.

"You think that was okay then?"

Landing on his shoulder, Momo licked his cheek.

"Alright!" Aang laughed, feeling hopeful. "Wish me luck, guys!"

The flying bison and lemur did just that and the Air Nomad felt more and more confident the higher he flew on his glider until he reached Toph's window. Unfortunately, when he entered her room, she wasn't there yet. He had spoken to Sokka earlier, who said his wife and sister were going to help her get ready for the masquerade. They were also keeping an eye on her less the stubborn earthbender suddenly decided not to attend.

Since Aang had less than an hour until his meeting with the various world leaders who had arrived for its sole purpose, the airbender knew then he wouldn't have a chance to see Toph before the ball. Not when he had to stop by Zuko's study first. Unless...

The Avatar removed his shoes, then shut his eyes tight, and focused. When he stomped on the floor he could see many vibrations from all across the Palace. But unfortunately, none of them belonged to Toph.

...

After the dress fitting, Katara and Suki insisted she accompany them to the former's room. Toph walked in and threw herself on Katara's bed where she soon fell asleep while the waterbender and her sister-in-law argued over what makeup, if any, their young friend should wear. The earthbender loved her friends, she really did, especially since they bothered to worry about such things on her behalf. But, after her long and boring morning, Toph honestly couldn't care less. They had asked her to get up early _again_, making her leave the heavenly warmth Twinkletoes wrapped her up in. Then, they made her try on the same dress like a million times because it was too big here, too small there, until it was to both their liking. And just when she thought they were done, they brought her back to Sugar Queen's room to decide on hairstyles and accessories and Toph quickly got tired listening to them.

"Hey, Toph, would you prefer a necklace or a- oh."

"Let her sleep, Katara. We'll wake her once we have everything ready. She's going to look amazing!"

...

After the ridiculously long, but ultimately productive meeting, Aang was exhausted. All he wanted to do was find Toph and convince her to take a nap with him. It shouldn't prove too difficult since everyone knew she loved falling asleep in the middle of the day. Probably so she could stay up later at night. But, as he was leaving the meeting, someone stopped him at the door and with only a few words of explanation, the Avatar was dragged away like he had been a few days ago when they first arrived for the End of the War Anniversary celebration.

Mentally drained, Aang had nearly forgotten about the ball. Worse, he never did get around to asking Toph.

After he bathed and changed, he left his room for one other in particular. He was just reaching the the end of the hallway when he ran into Sokka.

"Hey, where you off to?" the Water Tribe warrior asked. "Isn't the party downstairs?"

"Um, yeah," the Avatar shrugged one shoulder, then pulled his sleeves to cover the arrows on his hands. "I was just going to check on-"

"Oh, I think I have an idea of just _who_ you were going to check on," Sokka teased, winking in an exaggerated manner.

Aang could only sigh. Regretting _ever_ saying anything involving the chi blocker, the airbender suggested they head down to the ballroom.

Sokka agreed, then added, "The girls are probably all there already."

At that Aang perked up. "Race you there!" he said, taking off in a sprint.

"Hey, no fair!" Sokka called after him, muttering about sneaky, cheating airbenders.

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to review, it keep the muses happy! ;)<em>


	23. Masquerade

**AN: Just wanted to let you all know that after this chapter, there's only two more to go and possibly an epilogue...**

* * *

><p>Together, the Avatar and the Water Tribe Ambassador to the Earth Kingdom entered the grand ballroom, masks in hand. They both wore Fire Nation attire, as did all the guests present. Their masks were solid black with different red and gold designs sewn on.<p>

"Wow, everything looks great!"

Intricate candle arrangements hung against every wall. Three fountains flowed freely from three different corners of the room. In the fourth, The Flamey-Os were setting up.

An excited, nervous energy filled the airbender. Even after being invited to and attending various similar events, Aang wasn't used to the extravagance. In his mind, he still saw himself as the same simple monk who grew up in the Southern Air Temple and stepped out of that iceberg nearly five years ago. Though many of his friends made up the other nations' royalty, he wasn't sure he would ever get used to it.

As they proceeded further inside, music began to play, drowning the soft chatter. While Aang and Sokka searched the area, the latter complained about the absence of a sit-down dinner.

"How are we going to fill up on appetizers alone?" he asked incredulously. "Whose brilliant idea was that?"

"Mine."

Both men spun in place to see a tall woman in an elegant, dark red and black gown standing behind them. Her mask hid the top half of her face and neither man quite recognized her though the voice had been very familiar.

Sighing, she lifted her mask just enough so that both Aang and Sokka realized who it was.

"Hi, Mai!" the Avatar said, his smile genuine.

"You're supposed to be wearing your masks," she informed them. "Which would make eating an entire meal difficult. Thus, the appetizers."

Sokka forced laughter wasn't as obvious as it once would've been. "Way to think ahead!" he said, giving her a thumbs up.

Folding her arms into her sleeves, she barely contained the urge to roll her eyes. "Enjoy your evening," she replied dryly before departing and getting lost in the crowd once again.

"We should probably put these on, huh?"

The other man agreed, slipping his mask on as well. No sooner had they done that when more people began arriving. In minutes, the ballroom was practically full, a sea of black and red and gold in every direction. Waiters dressed in bright red robes arrived with large silver trays, the smell of food everywhere. When Aang turned to ask Sokka a question, the Water Tribe warrior was already walking away.

"I think that's Suki!" he called over his shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Aang lost sight of his friend faster than he would have expected. But it was fairly crowded, therefore not surprising. With his hands crossed behind his back, the Avatar wandered off, glancing at the silver trays carried by. The food looked and smelled appealing and he chose a few bite size pieces of fruit to begin with. When he caught sight of the Fire Lord, he made his way over, hoping to catch his one-time sifu by surprise.

"Aang."

"Wh-? How'd you know it was me?"

Behind his mask, Zuko grinned.

"Your bald head gives you away."

"Oh."

That wasn't fair. Everyone would be able to spot him easily enough, but he could hardly tell who anyone was. He only recognized Zuko because of his topknot and golden headpiece, but he supposed everyone _should_ be aware of the Fire Lord. The monk, however, didn't want to stand out. He had hoped to be able to blend in with everyone else...

"Don't worry," Zuko assured him as if reading his mind. "Mai thought of everything." With an easy grace, the Fire Lord placed a second mask on the back of the Avatar's head, one that covered most of his head including the blue arrow.

"At a glance no one should be able to tell its you."

Before Aang could thank him, someone else spoke up.

"_I_ can tell it's him."

Toph, holding on to General Iroh's arm, was smirking at him. With or without a mask though, Aang would recognize the Blind Bandit's smirk anywhere.

The sight of her only reminded him how much he had missed her throughout the day. It had only been a few hours and yet... Happy to see Toph at last, Aang's smile was brilliant.

"Hi!" he breathed.

Her face and her hair and her dress! She was...she looked...absolutely stunning.

Toph's gown was long and swept the floor with every step she took. The red dress with golden trim she wore was quite form-fitting and cinched at the waist, making curves which up until then only Aang had been privy to, clearly visible. There were three flowers forming a small crown on top of her head, while her dark hair flowed in loose waves down her back. The mask she wore only covered the upper half of her face where a flash of pale green stared back at him. He only noticed the touch of color added to her lips when she slipped her mask off.

"You look amazing," Aang told her. Zuko cleared his throat, reminding him other people were present as well. Blushing, the Avatar quickly added, "I mean, you all do!"

"Why thank you, Aang," Iroh smiled. "And how are you this evening?"

"I'm doing well, sir, thanks," the Avatar replied, trying to come up with something worthwhile to say that didn't include how his mouth went dry whenever he so much as glanced in Toph's direction. "Enjoying the masquerade so far?"

"Yes, very much so. I've been catching up with my old friend," he said, motioning to the earthbender at his side, "And trying to get her to dance-"

"Which ain't happening."

Iroh chuckled. "The night is young and I haven't given up hope yet."

Aang's face dropped. "You're...you're not dancing?" he asked Toph, deflating on the spot.

"Who's not dancing?" Katara said, approaching with her brother and sister-in-law. When she noticed the frown on Aang's face, she took a guess. Lowering her voice and moving closer, she said, "You know, Aang, if there's _anything_ you want to talk about...or any_one_..."

Toph snorted. "Real subtle, Sugar Queen."

Katara ignored the grinning earthbender. "We're here for you," she added, smiling warmly.

"Um, thanks," the Avatar coughed.

"Seriously, buddy, what's going on with you and Ty Lee?" Sokka asked straight out. To say he had been surprised at first would be an understatement.

The Avatar's whole head turned bright red, but it was hard to tell with the two masks he wore. "W-what?" Did everyone know? He glanced sideways at Toph, catching the way her smile faltered briefly.

"Sokka!" his wife smacked his arm. It didn't matter that he had been curious since he heard or that the airbender wasn't very forthcoming, it wasn't the time or place to discuss such matters.

"What?" Sokka joked, "Don't tell me you weren't wondering the same thing?" The Kyoshi Warrior didn't admit to anything, though she had been. "Besides, he knows he can trust us, don't you, Aang?"

"Yeah, Sokka, I do," the Avatar replied while he visibly paled. "But see, the thing is..."

"Uh-huh, what's the thing?"

"The thing is... this is one of my favorite songs!"

Immediately, he crossed the small circle they formed and took Toph's hand in his, dragging her with him to the dance floor. Taken by surprise, Toph willed the blush coloring her cheeks away but not before Suki caught a glimpse of it. The Kyoshi Warrior watched on intently until she lost them in the crowd.

...

When they were far enough from their friends, Toph stopped, tugging on Aang's hand, nearly making him fall over. She only allowed him to lead her halfway across the ballroom so they could be far away from the others.

"This better be good," Toph muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It will be," he smiled at her. "This song really is one of my favorites."

"Not the music, you airhead!" She wanted to grab the front of his robes, get in his face, and demand to know if he was two-timing her, but Toph didn't do that. They had never made it officially official or said they were exclusive or anything remotely like that. Plus, there were too many witnesses around and how could she possibly pretend she didn't care if he was seeing the chi blocker after she did something like go all crazy on him? "I meant about you and Ty Lee. What's the deal?"

"Oh that," he chuckled nervously. "It's nothing."

She narrowed her eyes as she replied, "It's not nothing when everyone thinks you're crushing on her." Toph fought to keep her voice level, which she wasn't sure she managed. But the music was loud enough to hide when it wavered. Or so she thought.

Aang watched her unable to hide his surprise. Pain was etched in everyone of her features and she actually sounded disappointed and...and _jealous_. That couldn't be right. Toph jealous was like snow falling in the Fire Nation during the Summer Solstice- it was something that would never happen. And yet...

"Forget it," she snapped, slipping the mask on again and turning on her heel to walk away. Aang was behind her in an instant.

"Wait," he begged, but she didn't bother stopping. All around them, people continued to dance. Toph and Aang blended in with the many twirling couples, dodging and spinning to keep from crashing into anyone as she sped off and he chased after her. "Let me explain," he called after her. "It's not what you think at all."

"I don't think anything," she lied, using her bending to clear various individuals from her path. _Oma_, why were there so many damn people!?

Before she could even get close to the edge of the dance floor, Aang reached for her arm, fingers curling around her elbow. "Things just kind of...got out of hand," he tried to explain.

_What got outta hand? _Honestly, Toph hadn't been too worried earlier, expecting it all to be some sort of misunderstanding. But, if Twinkletoes was admitting things went too far...? He and Ty Lee had to be together. She felt like the biggest idiot, letting her guard down...thinking that he could...

"I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"You didn't!" she quickly cut him off, shaking her arm free of him. If she could just get outta there, she could clear her head and be able to think straight. "Look, Twinkletoes, this isn't that big a deal. You wanna be with Ty Lee, that's fine," she said, incredibly grateful that the mask she wore covered part of her face. Otherwise he might have been able to tell she was lying through her teeth.

He reeled a bit, taking a step back from her as though she'd physically hit him.

"It's... _fine_?" he repeated.

Toph was sure the loud music was messing with her hearing because he sounded hurt for a moment there. But, it was probably just wishful thinking on her part.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she challenged with a grin, refusing to look as miserable as she felt. Inside she was crumbling, yet she would not allow it to show.

Aang watched her closely, trying to make sense of it all. She couldn't _not_ care... It wasn't possible, not after everything.

Closing the distance between them again, he asked, "So, if I want to be with someone else... it wouldn't bother you?"

"Nope."

"You'd just walk away?"

"Yup," she replied, but a dramatic exit was all but impossible with her stinkin' feet, her legs, every inch of her stuck in place. No part of her wanted to walk away from him.

Aang thought back to their time together, thought back to all the years he had known her while they had been friends, and it didn't take him long to realize what she was doing. It had everything to do with pride and self-preservation and nothing with how she felt about him. What exactly was going on in that head of hers, he couldn't be sure, but he did know that unscathed or not, she was going to get out. She was cutting her losses. Aang wasn't going to let her.

Drawn to her until they stood face to face, he spoke in a low tone. His lips ghosted past the shell of her ear when he told her, "I don't believe you."

Surprised, but recovering quickly, Toph laughed in his face. "Right now," she raised her chin in defiance and swallowed back the tears she felt coming, "I don't really care what you believe."

"I think you do," he replied, his voice sincere. At any other time Aang might have panicked. His optimism might have lost out to self-doubt and uncertainty. But, he'd had an excellent teacher once. One who taught him to be steady and strong and stubborn like a rock. When he reached for both her hands, it was with that in mind.

"But please don't be mad," he urged, desperate to explain himself because despite learning to think like an earthbender, he was an airbender at heart. And trying to avoid conflict and finding a compromise was almost like second nature to him. "It was a bit of lying by omission that got way out of hand. That's _it_," he swore. Then, Aang unfurled her fists and placed her palms flat against his chest, over his heart, and promised, "There's nothing going on between me and anyone that isn't you."


	24. Dance

The world paused for that tiny span of time where there was no denying Aang was telling the truth. Toph was relieved and annoyed and a million other things she didn't know how to express or deal with, so she did what came naturally; she punched him.

"You dunderhead! Why didn't you just say that before!?" she growled, hitting his shoulder with baffling precision. It was quite therapeutic for her, though a little painful for him. None of the dancers around them took any notice however, they were too busy enjoying the music.

"I don't know... I wasn't sure how," he replied with a shrug, rubbing his arm.

"Try."

Aang went on to tell her how it all came about that first morning they woke up in the Fire Nation. When he was finished relaying how and why Sokka was under the impression he was involved with Ty Lee, Toph didn't look too thrilled, but remained standing there with him, which the Avatar took as a good sign. Taking a risk, he moved near her again. The back of his hand grazed hers as he leaned in to whisper, "Have I told you that you look really nice tonight?"

Never imagining she would ever be grateful a second time for the stupid mask, Toph suddenly found herself thankful to be wearing it. It hid her blush at his compliment.

"Don't change the subject, Twinkletoes," Toph barked, deflecting. Because the way he stood so close to her and not close enough was quite maddening. Then there was his scent. Clean and crisp and making her insides flutter.

"I'm not," he smiled, grey eyes roaming over every inch of her he could see. And, he was suddenly hungry for more than simply the sight of her.

"Dance with me, Toph."

"What?"

He didn't say anymore. Taking her hand instead, he led her back to the center of the room where many couples swept past them as they moved along with the music.

"Aang!" she growled, but made no move to pull away from him. "Whattaya think you're doing?!"

He was breathless when he stopped. Not from the short walk, but because of her, because of what they were about to do.

"Asking you to dance."

"I told you I wasn't dancing," she snapped, the sound of her voice nearly lost to the music surrounding them. None of the people twirling by might have heard the ticked off and flustered earthbender, but Aang did. In that moment, his entire focus belonged to her.

"Technically, you told General Iroh. Not me." She crossed her arms, not at all amused by the smugness in his tone. The graceful airbender stepped closer anyway, careful of the bare feet he knew she was hiding underneath her pretty dress. He took her arms, uncrossing them and looked past the mask into those pale green eyes. After taking a slow breath, he said, "Toph, will you dance with me?"

The entire ballroom full of people seemed to disappear in that instant. It wasn't the Avatar and the Greatest Earthbender in the World standing there. It wasn't a poor, simple monk and the Beifong heiress either. It was just a young man and a young woman, simply Aang and Toph, about to share their first dance.

Aang held his breath, waiting for her reply. The problem was, she could hardly think over the hammering of her own heart. Swallowing away the nervousness, Toph shrugged one shoulder to appear more like herself and to buy time to find her voice again.

"Might as well," she forced out with as careless an air as possible. "You dragged me out here already." But her actions belied her words, her movements eager and genuine. Placing a hand on his shoulder, the other she slipped against the palm of his hand.

Though a little timid himself as he placed his fingertips at her waist, Aang's smile was dazzling. Toph didn't have to see it, she could feel it radiating off him, she could feel it in the beat of his heart. For some reason, she couldn't help think to earlier that morning when she was trying to untangle herself from the sleeping airbender who had somehow turned the tables on her at some point during the night and managed to wrap himself around her small frame. Long arms and legs were secured around her, preventing her departure. It was in that moment, when Toph was in that half-conscious state between sleep and wakefulness that she realized how much she had to like him. Because instead of shoving him off as she normally would've done (and a part of her still insisted she do to anyone in her personal space), she required what felt like _all_ of her resolve to slip away from his embrace. She moved carefully, taking her time so as not to wake him either.

That feeling she had experienced of their shared closeness, that very feeling enveloped her as they stood ready to dance together. When the new song commenced, they began to sway to the music.

"Where'd you learn to dance like this?" he asked, unable to contain the awe and elation in his voice. They moved in sync, as one, blending in with the others, and yet somehow they remained the only two on the floor where the skirt of her dress flowed between them.

"I live in Ba Sing Se," she stated simply, as if that explained it all. He supposed it did since the way they and everyone else moved to the slow song originated in the dance halls of the Middle Ring. "Where'd _you_ learn?"

As the last notes played then came to an end, he whispered his answer in her ear, his lips grazing past the side of her jaw as he did so. It was an innate response that made Toph turn her head towards him just enough that her own lips brushed past the corner of his mouth, and lingered there. Closing her eyes for just a moment, she breathed in his warmth, his smell, knowing he was there with her as much as she was there with him.

Too soon the music began again, the beat much faster, and he was moving her and she, him. Toph felt something inside of herself shifting. Aang closed the small distance between them and she could feel him watching her, had many times before, but this time, everything felt different. Toph, her body, they were both hyper aware of every movement he made. He filled the space around her, entirely, and she couldn't imagine things being any other way.

"Not bad, Twinkletoes," she said, trying to ignore and control the knotted mess inside her stomach, and attempting to rein in the thoughts running through her mind.

"Thanks."

Feeling daring, his hand at her waist dropped lower, to her hip, drawing her impossibly close. It was clear to him she was enjoying their dance as much as he was, if her smirk was any indication. Aang realized something then. That beautiful smirk was the same whether covered in mud under the pouring rain or painted red under soft candlelight of a masquerade. It was the same - _she_ was the same - whether she was dancing, sparring with, or teasing him. It was all so obvious then. Even if he didn't want to, hadn't planned on falling, it was too late.

Surrounded by others, surrounded by no one, it wouldn't have mattered and his movements ceased suddenly. She looked surprised for a moment, only a fraction of time, and then she was right back with him as his fingers found her chin, guiding her mouth to his. In the middle of the Grand Ballroom, Aang kissed Toph, soft and sweet.

The song finished and the crowd applauded. Couples talked and laughed, their vibrations dulled, everything lost to the feel of his lips.

Longing to touch her, Aang cupped her face gently as he deepened the kiss. When the next song began, Toph was the first to pull away. They both sighed at the loss of contact, the loss of warmth. He regarded her, a blush she couldn't see overtaking his features. But that self-satisfied smile on her lovely face said she knew exactly what he was feeling.

"We've been here long enough, haven't we?" she said, her body buzzing with desire. Toph left the rest unsaid, but he understood.

_We should get out of here._

Resisting the urge to lift her in his arms and airbend them out of the ballroom through one of the large balconies, Aang replied, "Let's make a run for it."

"You're on!" she laughed, leading the way.

...

In the middle of a not quite yet heated discussion over which weapon was the most effective one, the fan or the senbon, Mai and Ty Lee barely caught the abrupt departure of two of the most recognizable figures currently in the ballroom. Of course, while both teenagers were wearing their elegant attire and masks, hardly anyone gave them more than a cursory glance as they made their way swiftly towards the exit.

There was an imperceptible shake of Mai's head and a subtle roll of her eyes, which Ty Lee missed since she was too busy picking up her jaw from the floor.

"What in the Spirit World...!?" the newest Kyoshi Warrior cried in surprise. "Is that-?"

"It is," Mai sighed.

"With-?"

"Yes."

"And they're-?"

"Apparently."

Ty Lee's smile doubled in size. "Awwwww!"

"Aw, indeed," the future Fire Lady droned, expecting that would be the end of it. But she couldn't have been more wrong. The unavoidable happened next and the chi blocker became even more animated than usual as she asked an endless parade of question after question after question regarding the Avatar and the earthbender. All of which Mai found too tedious to bother answering.

...

Aang yelped, dodging the seemingly infinite train of boulders Toph hurled his way. Despite laughing at him, she never lost focus.

He opened the ground beneath her feet, but she sensed it coming miles before it could have any effect. "Admit it," he said, wiping the sweat from his brow, "You had fun tonight!"

"If you want me to lie to you I can," she replied with a grin, disappearing below ground for her next attack.

Before heading out of the Palace, they stopped by their room first. Since he had suggested a bending battle, she insisted they needed to change. Oh, she could beat him in anything, she assured him, but since she had already ruined one dress, Toph didn't want Sweetness to have a heart attack because she ruined a second. Therefore, she wore unassuming Fire Nation clothes (a sleeves tunic and pants) and he wore his favorite clothing (his simple, orange and yellow robes). His feet were bare like hers and vaguely he wondered if she thought the ground was as cold as he did.

When she didn't appear anywhere he could see - it being dark already, the sun having set hours ago - Aang closed his eyes. He waited... and listened. And there, not too far away, he sensed her approach. Not a beat later, the airbender took to the sky.

"Get back down here, Twinkletoes! Or I swear..."

Her colorful language made him laugh, while his delighted laughter only made her curse more. Despite her threats, Aang continued on his glider circling her from high above. The air currents danced all around him, beckoning him to play. **  
><strong>

Surrounded by his element, the airbender grew reflective suddenly, thinking back to how he had been feeling when he left the Temple for this trip. He had been so excited, looking forward to seeing all his friends, catching up, spending time with them. Because without them, sometimes his life was a lonely one.

The Avatar was recognized and admired and revered all over the world. And though most people he met were very kind, that's all he ever was, the Avatar. He hardly had the time to just be Aang. It made him miss his friends all the more. And that inevitable led him to think about the friends he lost over a century ago.

Those times were few and far between, but he had days where the thought that he was the last of his people would have been debilitating to most. Meditation helped him, however. As did remembering he had a new family, made up of friends who loved him and he loved in return. He could hear Guru Pathik's words echo in his mind, _love is a form of energy...and it swirls all around us_. Aang had found a familial unit again, but since the moment he realized things with Katara weren't going to work out, there had been something missing.

Until now, he thought with a smile. Toph had changed things for him.

Whenever he was with her - bending, laughing, sleeping, eating, _anything_ - Aang didn't feel alone. Even when he _wasn't_ with her, the knowledge of what she meant to him, of what he hoped he meant to her filled him with unrivaled joy. The absence of his people, the fact he was the last of his kind, it didn't hurt as much. Some days, it didn't hurt at all. It was the first time in a very long while he felt that way.

The urge to tell her so, to share with Toph how she made him feel - whole, complete, _happy_ - and to let her know how much he wanted to be with her, was too strong to ignore. He swooped down with the intention of landing, but changed his mind before his feet could touch the ground. After all, he didn't want to come on too strong and lose what they currently had, did he? It was more than either had experienced before. Really, they had come quite a ways, the naive, friendly monk and the uncouth, brusque earthbender.

"Get down here!" she cried up into the sky. "Quit avoiding the inevitable!"

Toph meant his defeat, Aang didn't take it as such and laughed again because she was right. Because once again she knew just what to say to get him to react and he flew to her. Forfeiting their battle, Aang airbended himself through the air to stand directly in front of her. Before she could accuse him of being a cheating airhead, he scooped her up in a bone crushing hug.

Normally, Toph would have pounded him for keeping her from her precious earth, but she didn't need to sense his vibrations to know whatever it was he about to say, it was something very important to him. Instead of pushing him away, she allowed him to prolong the embrace, letting him know she was there without having to voice it. His hold remained steady and she enjoyed the way the warmth from his skin washed over her. Still, she couldn't help muttering, "We agreed, earthbending only."

"I know," Toph heard him admit as he brought her feet back in contact with the ground, but his arms remained comfortably at her waist. "This is a time-out," he whispered, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

Barely able to contain the shiver he incited, she stated, "You better be hurt." A hint of teasing laced her words.

"I'm not," he smiled.

"Bleeding?"

"Uh, no."

"Gotta deal with Avatar mumbo jumbo?"

"No, but-"

She pulled away from him. "In that case," she threw a jab aimed at his gut, but he danced out of the way. "There are no time-outs in a bending battle!"

Knowing he was possibly risking serious injury, Aang closed the distance between them anyway, taking both her hands in his. Grey eyes darted all over her face and Aang could feel himself getting lost in near adoration again. He cleared his throat and with an even tone began, "I just needed to tell you... You and me and us? I'm in this, Toph." Whatever insult was on the tip of her tongue, she swallowed it when Aang's heart continued to beat wildly and hers raced along with it. Nervous and excited, he cupped one side of her face and then added, "If you want, for as long as you want, I'm all in."


	25. Dawn

Completely surprised by his words, by the sincerity with which he delivered them, by how overwhelmingly wonderful she felt when she heard them, Toph couldn't come up with anything remotely coherent to say except, "Um...okay."

Deflating somewhat, the airbender still managed to call a small smile to his face. He had not anticipated her reaction. It's not like he expected her to commit herself to him as he had tried to do, but secretly Aang hoped she would. When it became painfully obvious to him she wasn't going to add anything else to her less than eloquent reply, his shoulders sagged a bit more. The awkward silence that hung between them made him take a step back and say, "Let's finish our battle?"

"Let's not," came her borderline grunt. All Toph wanted was to be able to answer in kind, but the words would not come to her. She wanted this. She wanted _him_. Why couldn't she say so!? Without any sort of explanation, she turned from him to head back towards the Palace.

"Where you going?"

"For a walk," she lied. She needed to think, figure it out. Somewhere far from him where he couldn't cloud her judgment.

Aang flew to catch up to her. "I'll come with you."

"I'd rather you didn't," she replied, sounding very cold and distant in his ears.

Hurt, the monk came to a halt. He watched as her figure grew smaller and smaller the further she got from him until she disappeared entirely from view over a small hill.

Had he just ruined everything? He must have. Because the urge to cry was nearly as strong as the pain in his chest.

A heavy darkness closed in all around. When he glanced up into the night sky, even the brightness of the stars had dimmed.

...

Wandering the Palace grounds aimlessly for what felt like hours, Toph ended up in the Fire Lord's private garden. There she found Iroh feeding the turtleducks. Perhaps she'd been walking with a purpose after all.

"Hey, Pops," she said by way of greeting.

He turned towards her, his smile taking ten years off his features.

"Miss Toph. What a lovely surprise!"

"Sparky know you hiding out here?" she asked with an impish grin, the first that made an appearance since she left Aang. She wondered when the older bender had had enough of the masquerade and left it for solitude of the garden.

"I would deny it," Iroh chuckled, his belly shaking with each breath. "But there's no point in trying to keep something like that from you."

Her subdued laughter joined his for a bit, but all too soon she recalled the musings that had kept her deep in thought the last few hours. Iroh did not fail to notice. Tossing the last piece of bread into the pond, he approached her.

"You seem a little preoccupied. Anything you care to talk about?"

She had learned that although the Dragon of the West did not possess her seismic sense, there was also little point in trying to keep anything from him. But Toph attempted to anyway.

"Not really, no."

"Will you walk with an old man?" he asked, offering her his arm.

"You know, you can't keep using that line. You're not _that_ old."

His boisterous laughter made her smile, she always did find comfort in his presence. Ever since that first cup of tea they shared... But, even her old friend couldn't alleviate what weighed on her on her mind. When she sighed, he soon fell quiet and they continued on in silence. The night was a warm one and after they circled the pond, they continued on one of the many paths in the garden.

Without preamble, she spoke.

"He said he wanted to be with me."

Toph didn't specify who and Iroh didn't ask. Though he had an idea.

"I see. Do you believe him insincere?"

She kicked a pebble with her toe. That was the problem. As much as she wanted to believe Aang, something inside her refused to accept it as true.

"Dunno," she answered honestly.

"Why would he want to deceive you?"

_He wouldn't._ She started at the vehemence with which the thought appeared in her mind.

"For the sake of argument, let us agree he is worthy of trust. Do you return his affection?"

The young woman blushed, her pale skin coloring enough for him to see even under the faint starlight. Inwardly she cursed her body's betrayal, but didn't make an outward reply. When he took a seat on a nearby bench, she did the same.

"What if it doesn't work out?" she asked, not facing him.

And he understood then where the true issue lay.

"There are no certainties in life."

She cocked her head to the side. "I know that, I do, but..." she trailed off. Something as simple (and complicated), silly (and meaningful) as practice turned into so much more, into something she never saw coming. For so long, for as long as she could remember in fact, she was just so used to downplaying her feelings, hiding behind sarcasm and fearlessness to keep herself safe, guarded, protected. But like the element he manipulated, cunning wisps of air that had a tendency to find a way through anything, Aang managed to sneak past her defenses through the tiny cracks in her armor.

"Matters of the heart always pose a risk," Iroh stated solemnly.

"Who said anything about my heart?" she snapped, immediately on the defensive.

Placing a firm, but gentle hand on her shoulder, Iroh smiled at his young friend.

"I spoke hypothetically. If not your heart, perhaps his?" Toph sighed at his words because she didn't want to hurt Twinkletoes either. The General continued, "If he has chosen to open himself up to you then it seems he has made up his mind. Now you must decide if you wish to do the same. Granted, it is a risk," he told her. "And you must determine if he is worth it. But do not forget, the greatest risks have the potential to reap the greatest rewards."

Toph sat there, the hope growing steadily with each passing second was marred with confusion and...and fear of the potential (inevitable?) pain. As far as she had allowed Aang into her life, she could still walk away relatively intact. But, if she said the words, made that promise, there was no going back. Toph was on the edge of a dangerous precipice that not even her amazing earthbending could save her from.

What would it be like to give in completely? To step off the edge and fall into uncertainty, into something wherein she couldn't see at all, where she was truly blind.

Could she take that chance? Did she want to?

Twinkletoes would attempt to catch her...could she trust him to do it? The flighty airhead who had the attention span of a lemur, the last airbender who happened to be the Avatar who saved the world? Aang, who sent her into a tizzy whenever he was close, bending with her, laughing with her, kissing her... Twinkletoes, who had already taken that leap and trusted _her_ to catch _him_...

Toph didn't know. Because as much as she loved being with him, what she hated above all else was feeling trapped, stuck.

But... that was the thing. Not once had she felt that way with him. Funny that nothing had changed on that front because she wasn't restrained or confined by him in any way. Toph still came and went as she pleased. Only now, there was someone waiting for her return, someone to come home to. And she _liked_ knowing he would be there.

For such a long time she believed that being with someone meant giving up that part of herself, but with Aang that wasn't the case. He never asked for anything she wasn't willing to give. He didn't demand she spend time with him, he was simply happy when they _were_ together. And, the same was true of her. Aang wasn't a threat to her freedom at all.

"Crud!" she mumbled, jumping up and running out the garden. "Gotta go!" she yelled over her shoulder, barely able to hear Iroh's soft chuckle behind her as she left in hurry to find Aang.

Her heart was beating so fast, blood rushing so loud that she couldn't hear anything else. But she didn't have to. With each step she took she could sense his vibrations getting clearer, more distinct. Within minutes Toph found him in the stables. Appa and Momo were there too.

"Hey, Twinkletoes," though she was out of breath, she was smiling. "Can we talk?"

Aang wanted to say no. He wanted to leave like she had left him earlier, feeling alone and confused and utterly dejected.

"I have nothing else to say, Toph. I said what I needed to earlier," he told her, not bothering to look up from where he sat on the ground next to Appa. His tone was anything but friendly. Still, the earthbender continued forward, further into the stables.

"Then, you can listen," she informed him, knowing he had every right to be upset. She wouldn't be surprised if he up and left without a word. It's practically what she did to him. "Look, about before-"

"You just left," he accused, but he wasn't angry. The tears lingering in his voice were loud and clear though.

"It was a lot to process," she explained.

"Too much, too soon?" he asked glumly, eyes flitting up to catch a glimpse of Toph bathed in the fading moonlight. Most of the night he had spent wondering what went wrong, replaying what he said and her reaction. Truthfully, he wasn't expecting to see her anytime soon and he drank in the sight of her.

Toph chewed her bottom lip. "I'm not sure," she mumbled. Aang couldn't recall a time she looked more uncertain and he bit back the rest of his accusation.

After trying to unravel the mess of emotions she had been dealing with most of her life (in particular lately) - fear of rejection, acceptance, trust, surrender, _love_ - Toph swore she wouldn't wuss out and would be honest with him when the time came. She hadn't exactly done that earlier, but she would now. It would probably be embarrassing either way she said it, so she got straight to the point.

"No one has ever wanted me," she admitted, her voice cracking the tiniest bit. "Not in the way I wanted them to." It was a very hard thing to admit, but it was true. Not her parents. They wanted the helpless blind girl. Not Sokka. He wanted her friendship, nothing more. Not Gan. Who found her lacking. "No one I've ever cared about..." Tears suddenly filled her eyes and she couldn't finish. Because how sad was it that no one ever felt the same for her. Excluding her friends, but that was different.

The tough earthbender wiped away a few treacherous tears that defied her and fell against her command. When Aang noticed, he jumped up to stand with her.

"Toph-"

"I'm fine," she insisted, one hand up to stop his approach.

With arms aching to draw her close, to comfort her, he simply stood there. The walls she kept up for her protection, the walls she had lowered for him the last few days, those walls were back up. Impenetrable as ever. He needed to break through them.

"_I_ care about you."

He wasn't lying. His body, the vibrations, they gave him away when he was, but not this time.

Twinkletoes was being honest. _Why_ was it so hard for her to believe it?

"Will you sit with me?" he asked, taking her hand and tugging gently as he returned to his previous spot next to Appa. Her hesitation was obvious. She was about to refuse, he could see it in her expression. "Please," Aang insisted.

Toph had an excuse already prepared, but truthfully, she didn't want to leave him just yet. Actually, she didn't want to leave him at all.

Momo flew into her lap when she sat cross-legged next to Aang.

"I'm sorry if anything I said bothered you or made you uncomfortable in any way. That wasn't my intention. I only needed you to know that when I'm with you, Toph...all the bad stuff..." All those things that troubled him and weighed him down... "It fades away. All of it." After taking a slow breath, he pressed on. "We've been friends since we were kids and you have to know I've cared about you all that time. But now it's different. It's _more_ than that. And I told you earlier, so...I guess I don't have to say it again." His face was hot and red by the time he finished. Although he knew she wasn't big on discussing these sorts of things, he couldn't regret it. Aang only hoped she didn't laugh in his face or left again. "That probably sounded stupid, huh?" he asked with a forced chuckle, mentally preparing for her refusal.

It did sound stupid. But, Toph knew exactly what he meant because it was what she had been experiencing lately as well.

"You sure about that, Twinkletoes?" she asked, heart in her throat. She then made the most outlandish comment she could think of to hide the way her body trembled ever so slightly in anticipation, waiting for his reply. "Or you trying to sweet-talk me outta my clothes again?"

"What?" Aang choked on nothing. When he ceased coughing, he stuttered her name. A furious blush covered his entire head. "I've _never-_"

"Just checking," she shrugged, that beautiful smirk finally making an appearance.

"Do you really think that's all this is?" he asked, sounding incredibly hurt.

"Don't tell me you're gonna pout like a little girl now," she countered though she didn't like hearing that tone from him.

Yes, yes he was. And, he would continue to until she apologized. How could she ever think that? That all they shared was purely physical? It had been a big part, true, but he wanted her heart as well, not simply her body.

Toph placed Momo aside on the ground. Then without warning, she climbed onto Aang's lap.

"Come on, Twinkles," she laughed, inching closer until she rested her forehead against his. "It was a joke."

"It wasn't funny."

"Yeah, it was," she insisted, her laughter coming in short spurts. He fought to keep a straight face. It was a losing battle.

"Fine, maybe a little," he amended and felt her relax in his arms. However, things weren't settled yet and he pointed between them. "What about us?"

"What _about_ us? I'm still here, ain't I?"

That she was.

Toph _was_ there with him. When she left, she didn't have to come back. But she had.

"Does that mean-?"

She found his lips before he could finish his question. He didn't fight her, instead eagerly returned the kiss, snaking his arms around her waist to draw her against him.

It had taken Aang some time to realize how he truly felt about her and he was usually pretty aware of his feelings. Because of that, he would be patient with her. He could wait until she came to terms with her own. Eventually, she would be ready to tell him. And by the way she kissed him, with eager, hungry nips, her lips and tongue teasing him, mirroring his own desire, Aang sensed he wouldn't have to wait too long. Although with Toph, he could never be too sure.

"Hey," he pulled away. Her lips were parted and she was out of breath, much like he was. The rosy tint to her cheeks made her look incredibly attractive and he reached up to tuck a few strands of her bangs behind her ear. "I'm not trying to pressure you. Into _anything_," he clarified.

"I know that," she admitted quietly. "I know."

Closing her eyes and resting her head against his shoulder, letting herself enjoy the moment, she sighed into him. Neither knew what they were getting into when they started this thing, but she was done holding back. Toph knew what she wanted, now she just had to let him know it.

They were quiet for a long time. Her arms were tucked between them, his were wrapped around her. Both sat there, simply breathing the other in.

Up above the pale pinks and soft purples following sunrise were taking over the sky. Aang smiled against her dark hair, thinking this was exactly what he wanted, beginning each new day with the amazing earthbender by his side. He knew then his life couldn't possibly get any better.

"Aang?" she whispered against his chest.

"Yeah?"

"I'm in this, too," she said, raising her head so that green eyes were level with grey. She seemed to be trying her hardest not to let the corners of her mouth twitch up as she kissed him once, quickly, before adding, "I'm all in."

And just like that, with those seven words, it happened: Toph made his life infinitely better.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>That's all folks! Sorry, couldn't resist. :P Anyway, I had no idea where this was going when I started it, all I knew was I wanted Toph and Aang to be together and I'm happy with how it turned out (mostly). It was a fun ride though and I hope you all enjoyed it as well. Only the epilogue remains... <em>

_On a side note, I listened to Arms by Christina Perri endlessly while I wrote this last chapter. You guys have any other songs that just scream Taang to you? Any, any at all? :D_


	26. Epilogue

**AN: So, this is it. T.T**

****A million, cazillion thanks for ****sticking with me when I changed directions towards the end there, for ********all the encouraging reviews (and the not so encouraging ones because they gave me stuff to think about too), and for the follows and favs and reccing those awesome ********fics that I _will_ read one day because they're Taang and I love me some Taang! I really, _really_ do! XD Which is why I think that******** i********f you like canon, great. But if you don't, change it! ;)****

* * *

><p>"I knew this would happen."<p>

"I'm pretty sure we all expected Aang and Toph would take off as soon as humanly possible," Sokka replied, devouring another bite of the delicious wedding cake. "Now that I think about it, I'm surprised they stayed here for as long as they did."

"Honestly," Mai added, "I didn't think they'd make it to the ceremony."

"I know, right?" Sokka chuckled.

The disappointment on Katara's face was quite evident. "I had hoped they would stay for the entirety of their own wedding reception," she sighed. "But, I knew they'd sneak off the minute one of us wasn't looking."

Smiling, Suki shook her head. "No, I meant that I knew Toph and Aang would end up together."

"_What!_?" Sokka screeched with a laugh. "No, you didn't! _No one_ saw this coming!"

Suki sat up, indignation coloring her expression as she turned to her husband. "_I_ did! Didn't I tell all of you I thought they made a cute couple? And that we should set them up? Okay, so they didn't need us to, but I saw it coming."

Neither Katara, Mai, or Ty Lee disagreed and the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors turned her self-satisfied smile towards her husband, who only rolled his blue eyes. Knowing her brother as well as she did, the waterbender expected a sarcastic retort any second, so she spoke before he could.

"The ceremony was lovely though, wasn't it?"

"Everything was beautiful!" Ty Lee agreed with a dreamy sigh. "Nothing could ruin it. Not even Bosco."

"Ugh, that bear."

Ty Lee patted Mai's hand reassuringly.

Suki shuddered remembering the bear's antics and returned the conversation to the newly married couple.

"Both Toph and Aang looked so happy, didn't they?"

Katara agreed with her sister-in-law. Aang had always worn his heart on his sleeve and his behavior during his wedding would be no different, but Toph was another matter entirely. As much as the earthbender tried to downplay the whole thing, Katara had never seen her younger friend's smile look brighter or more genuine. There was no mischief behind it, which was usually the case. Frankly, she looked as happy as Aang did to be up on that altar.

"I can't get over it though!" Sokka cried. "They're actually _married_! It's so strange."

"Why?" his sister asked him, "You knew this was gonna happen since the proposal."

"Yeah, I know. But, he's..._Aang_!"

Suki and Katara shared an exasperated look.

"And she's Toph!" the Kyoshi Warrior added jokingly.

"Yeah!" Sokka nodded, oblivious to his wife's teasing. "There's just something, I don't know, kinda innocent about them."

"You only think that because they were twelve when we met them."

"And trust me, they're not _that_ innocent," Mai muttered.

Sokka raised a questioning eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Though she had all kinds of dirt on them - discovered accidentally, of course - Mai figured what she was about to share was harmless enough.

"I caught them once. Making out."

All eyes turned to the Fire Lady. Suki's nearly bugged out of her head.

"Oh my Spirits! Really?"

Mai nodded.

"When?" Ty Lee asked, giggling and nearly falling out of her chair. She might have been a little tipsy. Weddings were her favorite thing ever so she had indulged a bit...perhaps too much.

"The day before the masquerade ball during the fifth End of the War Anniversary."

"Ah, the Eotwa," Sokka nodded knowingly. "Gotcha."

Katara rubbed her temples.

"So?" the perky girl in a pink dress prodded. "What happened?"

"Nothing much. I saw them. The Avatar blushed and apologized, while she cursed," Mai explained. "She was blushing, too, though."

"Awwww!" Ty Lee sighed, but soon lost the dreamy countenance. "Wait, didn't we see then _leaving_ the masquerade, too?" After Mai replied with a curt nod, she continued, "Wow, they've been together since then, huh? I wonder who made the first move?"

Suki snorted inelegantly. "Come on. It _had to_ be Toph. Just this morning Katara and I caught her sneaking out of Aang's room-"

"Ewww!" Sokka groaned. "I don't wanna hear about that!"

"You asked," Mai droned, amused by his reaction.

"You don't think they've already-?"

"La, la, la, la! Not listening!" the Water Tribe warrior cried, his hands over his ears.

They ignored him and continued their speculation. When they were through, Katara smacked her brother's hands away. "Can you stop?"

"No, _you_ stop!"

"Sokka, they're _married_," Katara deadpanned. Her brother was so silly sometimes. "You do know that there's usually some sort of intimacy involved between a husband and wife, right?" she teased. "Hand holding, dancing and even," she lowered her voice to a stage whisper, "_Kissing_."

"Ha ha," he muttered, looking more than a little irritated.

Ty Lee ignored the Water Tribe sibling's bickering. "Didn't you see them up on the altar sharing their first kiss as a married couple?" she asked no one in particular. "I love that it was Toph who grabbed Aang and dipped him for that kiss. It was so romantic!"

"Sokka missed it," Suki replied with a taunting smile. "He looked away muttering something about oogies."

"Why are you all ganging up on me?" the Water Tribe warrior cried indignantly. "Where's Zuko?" The Fire Lord had been gone a while.

"Last I saw him," Ty Lee replied. "He was talking with the Earth King along with Katara's _boyfriend_," she finished in a sing-song voice.

The waterbender's cheeks turned bright red at the juvenile term for her...for her... Huh. She's not sure _what_ she would call him actually.

Still, Katara didn't like being put on the spot and planned to get even with the chi blocker. That's when she caught sight of her target and blue eyes smiled vindictively. "Oh look, Ty Lee, it's _your_-"

"My date!" she squealed and nearly fell from her chair again. Ty Lee managed to regain her balance quickly though and was soon off to flirt with the only person she had eyes for. As far as she was concerned, that person also happened to be the most attractive in the entire city of Omashu. In the whole Earth Kingdom, in fact.

"They look good together, don't they?" Katara smiled. The earlier annoyance already forgotten.

"They do," Suki agreed, delighted that another of her Kyoshi Warriors had found happiness. "Well, this wedding is pretty much over. When's the next one?" she asked, purposely goading her sister-in-law.

"Why are you looking at me?!" Katara cried.

"Yeah, why are you looking at her!?" Sokka yelled. "Katara's _never_ getting married!"

"That's right! Wait, what? No. Sokka, be quiet!"

The Fire Lady rolled her eyes wondering how much longer she would have to remain at the reception seeing as the newlyweds had disappeared hours ago. They must be halfway back to the Southern Air Temple already.

...

Having finished their bending battle with their clothes still in one piece, Aang flew up to Appa's head while Toph made her way into the saddle.

"You sure you don't want to change first?"

"Why? You wanna be the only one wearing a dress?"

The big, toothy smile waiting for Aang when he looked over his shoulder at Toph won him over instantly. She was right, he was such a sucker. Not in general, though possibly. But for her? Absolutely.

"This isn't a dress. They're-"

"Official Avatar robes like the Air Nomads used to wear for blah, blah, blah. Yes, I know," she sighed. But even her annoyed expression couldn't change the fact she looked beautiful in her wedding dress. He told her as much. All she did was try to hide the color that rose to her cheeks and throw that painful jab at his shoulder. "You planning on getting us up in the air anytime soon?" she asked, while settling into her favorite spot on Appa's saddle. Momo was quick to fly onto her lap. When she stroked his soft fur, the lemur purred utterly content. Aang smiled at the scene then grabbed the reins.

"Appa, yip, yip."

"What do you think you're doing?" Toph demanded once they were airborne.

"I'm flying Appa?"

"Appa can fly himself. Can't you?" she asked the giant bison, who bellowed in the affirmative. "See? So get your twinkly butt over here, Aang. We're starting this marriage off right!"

The Avatar blinked a few times. He was a grown man and still she found ways to make him blush like a schoolboy.

"But...we're not alone," he said in a whisper. They'd been living together for over a year, so there was nothing much they hadn't done, but Aang was still a monk and she couldn't help laugh at him. And then tease him some more.

"Get your mind outta the gutter, Twinkletoes. I meant you're giving me that foot massage you promised."

"Oh, right," he smiled at her. "You did dance with me. _Twice_."

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me."

After instructing Appa, Aang bended himself into the saddle.

"Well?" she barked, startling Momo into the air. "What're you waiting for? They're not gonna massage themselves," she muttered, wiggling her toes at him.

Smile growing, he took her right foot. "You're shameless, you know?" he accused affectionately, but she was hardly paying attention once his talented hands got to work.

"Ah, that's the stuff..."

They were quiet for a while. The flying lemur had returned, curling himself at Toph's side, while Appa flew steadily towards the Air Temple. The breeze swirling all around them was warm and gentle, perfect for flying.

When Aang finished with both feet, he laid down next to her, watching her serene expression under the fading sunlight. Her hair was pulled back away from her pretty face and he swept a few loose strands behind her ear.

"I'm glad we did this," he said, his voice low and full of sincerity. Their wedding day had gone better than expected. Even with Bosco there.

All their friends were present and celebrating with them. The food was good, the music even better. And the woman who made him happier than anyone else was now his wife.

"Me, too," she replied, eyes still closed. "My feet were hurting."

Aang sat upright and glowered down at her.

"I didn't mean the foot massage, Toph, I meant _getting married!_"

Ah, it was so easy to get him worked up and she laughed without any remorse.

"I know what you meant," she admitted, still chuckling softly. Opening her eyes, she rolled onto her knees, directly across from Aang. Wanting to reach for him, she crossed her arms over her chest instead.

This being in love stuff was kinda annoying. She had the sudden urge to tell him some sort of mushy crap that suddenly occurred to her, but she choose a different approach.

"Momo?" The lemur's ears perked up. "Go help Appa fly us home, will you?"

Glancing between Aang and Toph once, Momo did as he was asked, scurrying off to settle himself atop the bison's head. The flying lemur sat up straight, his back to his human companions, as he scoured the horizon.

"Toph, what are you-?"

In the blink of an eye, she pounced on his lap and pinned him to the floor of the saddle, smirking all the while. There was no hesitance in her tone when she spoke. "You _know_ I want this. I wouldn't be here otherwise. And, if you _don't_ know that by now, then you're an idiot."

His face split into a huge smile and laughter bubbled within him. Wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, Aang tugged her towards him. "I just like to hear you say it," he admitted, his body already reacting to her closeness.

"Hear what? That you're an idiot?" she grinned.

"No," he laughed with her as she reached down to trace the curve of his jaw lightly with her fingertips. The stubble of the beard he shaved earlier in the day, she could barely feel it. Not that Toph minded, she rather liked the texture. When she leaned forward, her lips brushed across his and it sent both their heartbeats racing. Any and all words, teasing or not, were forgotten.

With eyes half-lidded with desire, Aang caught her lips to kiss her long and deep. Nimbly, he flipped their positions so that he was on top and she had her back against the cushion of the saddle. When he lifted his head he was breathless, but lingered against her mouth to whisper those three little words.

Half in a daze, Toph smirked up at him. "Is that right? Show me," she challenged, hands getting lost in his robes.

It was a dizzying kiss unlike any he had given her before. She could only come up with one explanation for it and the corners of her mouth curled up. "All that practice sure paid off," she whispered with an impish grin.

An amused spurt of laughter erupted from him, but Aang couldn't deny the truth of her words. "It really did," he agreed, smiling adoringly at his wife before claiming her lips once more.


End file.
